Protection
by Etang-de-kaeru
Summary: Trois ans et trois mois qu'il a sauté de ce foutu toit. Les fantômes du passé m'engluent dans un quotidien monotone. Pourtant, j'essaye d'avancer. J'essaye vraiment. Mais j'ai compris ce dont j'avais besoin. Et il pourrit à six pieds sous terre... A moins que je n'ai raté un truc ?
1. Chapitre 1

Protection

L'histoire se déroule après la fin de la seconde saison. Je vous conseille donc vivement le visionnage de tout les épisodes avant de commencer la lecture. Sinon, vous risqueriez de vous gâcher le plaisir ! Le dessin de couverture a été fait par Anne Jacques.

Cette fanfic est aussi en ligne sur mon blog "etang-de-kaeru" avec des illustrations.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**1**

Il y a toujours ce sentiment étrange de repos, de soulagement quand on rentre chez soi après des vacances ou un déplacement professionnel. Un relâchement qui commence par une inspiration. On retrouve l'odeur de son foyer, son ambiance. Le ventre se dénoue, la fatigue du voyage s'allège. On pose ses valises, sa sacoche d'ordinateur portable. On retire sa veste. On s'assoit dans son fauteuil favori. Puis, on se prépare un thé.

Voilà plus de trois ans que ce sentiment m'a abandonné.

Pourtant j'ai fait mon deuil. J'ai essayé d'avancer, changer d'appartement, trouver un autre job. J'ai même ouvert un autre blog, avant de revenir à l'ancien. Comme pour l'appartement. Je ne suis pas fataliste. Pourtant, avec les années, j'ai fini par accepter cette triste constatation : certaines choses vous attirent, comme un aimant. Et aller contre le flot demande trop d'énergie.

Quand je reviens au 221 B Baker Street, je sais qu'un foyer m'attend. Un foyer ancré dans le passé, teinté d'une nostalgie trop vive, hors de l'emprise du temps. Il n'y a pas de soulagement ici. Pourtant, je reviens toujours. Parce que, au moins, le lieu est hanté par mes souvenirs. Et c'est, mieux que l'absolue solitude de mon passé, mieux que la pseudo-normalité dans laquelle je n'arrive pas à m'intégrer.

Je rentre d'une mission sur Paris.

La ville des amoureux. J'y ai passé dix jours sur une affaire pas spécialement difficile. Mycroft m'a dégoté ce boulot, probablement plus pour les à-côtés que pour le travail en lui-même, qui n'était pas très passionnant. Mon expertise médicale doublée de mon statut de soldat est quand même pratique. Dommage que je ne parle pas un mot de français et que l'anglais des personnes que je devais assister ait été... aléatoire.

Paris offre d'autres avantages. Et c'est une ville qui a une place particulière dans mon cœur. C'est là-bas que j'ai eu une révélation. Depuis, je suis paradoxalement plus à l'aise dans ma peau et, aussi, empli de regrets amers. Si j'avais compris avant, ma relation avec Sherlock aurait probablement été différente. Plus... complète.

Alors que je pose ma valise, je regarde le tas de courrier sur la table du salon. On pourrait croire qu'au siècle de l'e-mail et du texto le facteur n'aurait qu'à se mettre au chômage... Je parcours le paquet en séparant factures, publicités et autres en trois piles distinctes. Depuis qu'il n'est plus là, l'appartement est rangé, propre. Avec l'accord de ma logeuse, Mrs Hudson, j'ai même mis de l'argent pour refaire la déco. Le résultat n'a pas été trop concluant, à part pour la rénovation de la salle de bain à l'étage. Utiliser celle du bas, plus spacieuse, et partagée avec Sherlock, m'était devenu impossible. Trop de fantômes. Je voulais changer un peu l'atmosphère de l'appart. J'ai eu l'impression pendant quelques semaines de vivre dans la vitrine d'un magasin de meubles avant de réinstaller quelques vieilleries, remisées avec le reste, dans la chambre d'un mort. En final, je préfère les fauteuils au tissu élimé et aux coussins déformés, plus confortables. Le crâne sur la cheminée donne une touche très gothique qui intrigue les personnes que je ramène parfois.

Il est tard.

L'Eurostar a eu deux heures de retard. Un problème de grève. Les Français sont toujours en grève et après ils critiquent nos moyens de transport ; au moins, nous, on a nos sympathiques chauffeurs de taxi. Certes, parfois ils tuent des gens, font trois fois le tour du quartier avant de vous déposer presque à l'adresse indiquée. Mais n'empêche, nos véhicules ont plus de classe. Et on conduit du bon côté, nous.

Dans le frigo, je trouve un repas préparé par Mrs Hudson. Un ragoût et une assiette de crudités. Depuis que je suis revenu, elle a pris l'habitude de me faire le repas du soir. Parfois, si je rentre à une heure décente, on mange même ensemble au rez-de-chaussée, dans sa petite cuisine douillette. Pour tromper notre solitude.

Je regarde le calendrier sur le mur ; demain je suis à Barts. Je vais encore arriver à une heure tardive et Molly va rouspéter. Jamais je n'aurais cru me retrouver un jour à disséquer des cadavres. Au moins, y'a moins de risques de tuer son patient...

Après la mort de Sherlock, j'ai été assez perturbé ; j'ai suivi à la lettre les conseils de ma thérapeute qui m'a encouragé à faire mon deuil, à m'exprimer, à lui dire tout ce que je n'arrivais pas à sortir. Elle m'a fortement conseillé de quitter Baker Street. Trouver un emploi dans un cabinet. Me couper des souvenirs douloureux. Me faire de nouveaux collègues. De nouveaux amis. En quelques semaines, je me suis coupé des seules personnes qui avaient aussi connu Sherlock.

En quelques mois, j'étais au bord du gouffre. Amaigri, épuisé, j'ai commencé l'automédication. Quand le mois de juin a ravivé la douleur, le canon de mon pistolet est soudain devenu très attirant.

Et Mycroft a ressurgi, tel un diable de sa boîte, là où on ne l'attendait pas. Il m'a littéralement forcé à intervenir sur une affaire concernant un ressortissant anglais vivant à Paris. J'étais dans un état lamentable. Il m'a même collé Anthea dans les pattes. Je sais qu'elle n'était pas là pour mon charme. Une nuit mémorable. Un des pires fiascos de ma vie. Une honte si primale que je l'évite encore.

Et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé dans une capitale étrangère, prétendument la plus romantique du monde.

Je n'avais plus envie de rien, à part peut-être mettre une balle dans la tête de Mycroft. Il a vendu son frère pour sauvegarder sa patrie. Je suis raisonnable. Je me suis retenu. Ce manipulateur fourbe est du même sang.

Je ne sais pas quel effet escomptait Mycroft en m'envoyant là-bas. Je me suis retrouvé dans un bar du quartier du Marais, dans le centre de Paris, là où je logeais. Après avoir passé un temps certain au bar de l'hôtel à tenter, en vain, de séduire une Américaine pas vraiment jolie, je suis sorti. Dépité, un peu éméché, je n'ai pas repéré le _rainbow flag _sur la porte du café. Depuis que je m'étais engueulé avec Stamford pour une broutille – liée à Sherlock – j'avais perdu l'habitude de passer des soirées arrosées à rigoler pour des bêtises, dans un pub. Ma résistance à l'alcool a diminué sans que je le réalise. Les médocs n'ont certainement pas aidé.

Alors, quand un grand type, brun, yeux clairs, m'a abordé ce soir-là, dans un anglais correct, avec un accent charmant, je n'ai pas compris. Plusieurs cocktails plus tard et beaucoup moins de vêtements sur le dos, j'ai réalisé ma situation.

Je sais que je lui ai parlé de Sherlock. Toute la soirée probablement. Pendant des heures. J'ai dit à cet étranger tout ce qui était bloqué dans mon bide depuis treize mois.

Une lente gestation qui s'est soldée par une sodomie. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel émotif, mais là... Le lendemain a été assez surréaliste. Surtout, la gentillesse, la compassion de cet homme.

De retour à Londres, j'ai décidé d'ignorer le problème. En partie.

J'ai commencé par annuler tous les rendez-vous avec ma thérapeute. C'était dans son cerveau à elle que j'ai eu soudain envie de loger une balle de gros calibre ou mieux, une balle dum-dum. Ensuite, j'ai accepté la proposition de Mycroft – bosser ponctuellement pour lui – et le poste à mi-temps que Lestrade avait réussi à me dégoter, avec recommandation probable de Mycroft. Être détaché par l'Institut médico-légal, mais employé physiquement à l'hôpital Saint-Bartholomew me laisse une certaine indépendance. Retourner à Barts m'aide aussi. Après tout, c'est là-bas que j'ai appris mon métier. Même si c'est aussi de là, du haut du toit, qu'il a sauté. Je n'avais pas vraiment la formation pour le poste. D'ailleurs j'ai dû suivre des cours du soir pendant près d'une année. Je me suis rabiboché avec Stamford. J'ai recommencé à traîner mes savates au Golden Eagle et au Lamb and Flag.

Enfin, je suis retourné à Baker Street.

Mycroft – encore lui – m'avait glissé dans la conversation que la santé de Mrs Hudson déclinait. J'ai découvert qu'elle était juste très déprimée. J'ai découvert surtout que Mycroft continuait de payer les loyers d'un logement vide, enfin, laissé dans l'état. Les affaires de Sherlock prenaient la poussière. Mrs Hudson avait amorcé une tentative de rangement, abandonné en cours de route.

J'ai pris les choses en main.

J'ai trié, nettoyé et classé le contenu de la chambre de Sherlock et surtout, le foutoir amassé dans le salon et la cuisine. Je me rappelle de longs après-midi passés dans un voile salé à mettre dans des boîtes, des cartons et des grands sacs poubelles. J'ai mis aux ordures ce qui était périssable ou trop abîmé. J'ai pris quelques objets, en souvenir. Surtout, j'ai préparé des colis à donner à des associations caritatives. Puis, j'ai tout remis dans les meubles.

Et fermé la pièce à clef.

Arrêter ma thérapie fut une résolution salutaire.

De là, en quelques semaines, tout semblait avoir retrouvé sa place. Avec, au milieu, le trou béant d'absence. Toi qui n'es plus. Moi qui ne comprends pas.

Une inspiration profonde. Dans un geste mécanique, j'ouvre les lettres, jette les enveloppes et les prospectus. Je trierai le reste demain. J'allume le gaz et mets la bouilloire sur le feu. Je me masse le cou. Deux bonnes heures assis dans un train sans bouger. Résultat, les muscles raidis me lancent désagréablement. Demain soir, j'irai à la salle de sport. Je monte la valise dans ma chambre, range sommairement le contenu. Je descends le linge sale dans l'entrée, pour que Mrs Hudson le dépose au pressing. Un sifflement strident. L'eau est chaude.

Je m'assois dans mon fauteuil, un mug de thé noir fumant sur le petit guéridon. J'allume mon portable. Demain, je dois me lever tôt, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me coucher...


	2. Chapitre 2

**2**

J'arrive à l'hôpital, à la bourre. Dans l'ascenseur, je croise mon reflet.

Je me suis remplumé, et la pratique régulière du sport – natation, boxe française et tang soo do – a aidé à résorber mon embonpoint. Ma jambe ne me fait plus souffrir, sauf certains soirs, quand je bois un peu trop, quand je pense un peu trop à lui. Garder la forme était nécessaire si je voulais continuer à être employé par Mycroft. Même si j'ai rarement un rôle actif sur le terrain, il m'arrive d'assister encore à des arrestations, au mieux. Au pire, j'ai un bon taux de réussite pour attraper les pickpockets et les voleurs à la tire spécialisés ès sacs-à-mémé. Comme je marche souvent de la maison jusqu'à l'hosto, j'ai le loisir d'observer la faune des rues et les mœurs, bien différentes en fonction des quartiers. Une heure à trotter à un rythme soutenu. Une activité saine. Une des cases à remplir du programme « requinquer Watson » pour continuer à vivre est ainsi pleine.

J'ai un épi sur le haut du crâne. Je l'aplatis à la va-vite, juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

Je file directement au vestiaire sans passer par la case café.

Cela fait une bonne demi-heure que je suis dans la tripaille quand Molly pousse la porte du labo. Elle tient une tasse en plastique fumante dans la main qu'elle me tend avec un sourire :

— Alors, don Juan, ton séjour à Paris s'est bien passé ?

— Molly !

Je jette un coup d'œil furtif vers le couloir. Je ne souhaite pas que ce type de propos soit entendu par mes collègues, surtout par l'autre John qui me voue une inimitié féroce. Et réciproquement.

— Encore une allusion à ma vie privée et je ne discute plus du sujet avec toi...

— Et avec qui d'autre, hein ? L'inspecteur Lestrade ?

Je manque de m'étouffer avec le breuvage amer. Ma tentative pour tousser discrètement échoue, et Molly se détourne poliment vers le cadavre pendant que je me mouche. Je m'entends bien avec Greg, je l'apprécie vraiment. Quand on va au pub, je suis plus du côté de celui qui écoute.

— Je ne veux pas être un sujet d'attention. Mon arrivée ici a causé suffisamment de rumeurs...

— Je sais... , lâche-t-elle avec un air blasé.

Être pistonné, surtout quand cela vient de très haut, tend à crisper certains. Même si j'essaye de ne marcher sur les pieds de personne, mon parachutage dans le service ne s'est pas fait sans accroc. Mes relations médiocres avec l'autre John tiennent probablement à cela.

Et puis, mon blog est plus populaire que le sien.

— Alors Paris, c'était comment ? J'aimerais vraiment y passer un week-end...

— La prochaine fois, si le timing est meilleur, tu pourrais me rejoindre. Aux frais de la reine pour le logement. Mon patron est assez coulant...

— Sérieusement John ? ! J'adorerais. Mon ex m'avait promis qu'on irait. J'aurais dû le garder encore un peu...

J'ai toujours apprécié Molly pour son efficacité professionnelle, sa gentillesse... Et j'ai toujours été touché par son amour pour Sherlock. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre – il l'a traitée avec si peu de considération – que lui aussi l'appréciait. Rien de surprenant. À la fin, il était quand même plus... poli.

Sherlock est toujours entre nous, comme un fantôme. Au début, cela se sentait dans les silences gênés, les blancs précipités à la suite d'une allusion malheureuse.

Molly a été dévastée par sa mort. J'ai cru qu'elle ne recommencerait jamais à vivre.

La douleur nous a rapprochés. Elle a toujours été respectueuse de notre relation d'amitié assez exclusive, surtout dans la tête de Sherlock. Je crois que, de tous, c'est la seule qui avait compris la profondeur de nos liens. La seule à qui j'ai confié l'étrange évolution de ma sexualité. Se découvrir bi à plus de 40 ans passés, cela remue.

— Ce type, ton ex, c'était un abruti. Tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un pour qui tu seras la plus importante.

Molly me regarde une seconde, interdite. Puis elle fait l'inventaire du plateau à échantillons que j'ai préparé. Son sourire a ce voile discret, cet espoir trop longtemps retenu.

— Et tu vois toujours la journaliste ? Karen ? Carmen...

— Carmine. Non, pas depuis que tu as débarqué en pleur du mat à la maison, et que Lestrade m'a fait bosser toutes les nuits ou presque dans les quinze jours qui ont suivi...

— Je suis navrée. Ça devenait sérieux. L'affaire du sadique de Northerm est mal tombée...

Parfois, Molly m'énerve.

Son ton est compatissant, pourtant je sais qu'elle n'appréciait pas la jeune femme. Bizarrement, c'est comme si soudain, elle s'était transformée en médium possédé par Sherlock. Il a un talent inimaginable pour saboter ma vie amoureuse.

— Mal tombée surtout pour les victimes. Mon départ à Paris a été le coup de grâce. Elle n'a jamais cru que je partais seul.

— Enfin, là-bas, tu n'as pas dû rester seul, me répond-elle du tac au tac, d'un air entendu.

Non. En effet, mais ce sont mes oignons. J'ai quelques numéros de téléphone, quelques adresses dans mon carnet. Être loin de la maison, de mes collègues, facilite les choses.

Mes fesses et leurs activités nocturnes ne concernent que moi.

Elle ajoute, d'une voix plus douce :

— John, je sais que tu voudrais trouver quelqu'un, mais il faut que tu arrêtes avec les femmes qui ont quinze ans de moins que toi et qui sont... jolies, intelligentes, mais qui manquent de... qui sont trop lisses. Enfin, tu as besoin de...

— Je sais exactement ce dont j'ai besoin, Molly.

J'ai la gorge nouée.

Il pourrit à six pieds sous terre.

Je sais, bordel, qu'avec Carmine, ou Élisabeth et bien avant, la douce Sarah, je n'aurais jamais pu avoir une vie commune. Je sais que c'était du quotidien tranquille et pépère. Parfois, je voudrais juste ça. Ce dont j'ai besoin est irremplaçable...

Elle prend le plateau, hésite et fait le tour de la table. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule. J'évite son regard. Soit ses yeux sont trop brillants, soit j'y décèle une lueur de pitié.

— Je passe te récupérer pour le déjeuner. À tout à l'heure.

Le claquement métallique de la porte retentit. J'expire bruyamment.

Je ne lui en veux même pas.

Je sais qu'elle a volontairement tout fait pour que Carmine reste en périphérie de ma vie. En deux ans, ça doit être la troisième, non la quatrième fois. Enfin, il y a eu aussi l'intervention de Mycroft. J'ai beaucoup de défauts, mon expérience en Afghanistan m'a rendu sensible à certaines situations. Mais je suis loin d'être paranoïaque.

Par contre, là, quatre fois, ce n'est pas un hasard.

Quand Molly a débarqué, il y a un mois, elle était dans tous ses états. Hystérique presque. Je n'ai jamais su la cause. Ses propos étaient incohérents, elle avait bu. Elle a appelé Carmine par une demi-douzaine de prénoms différents et pour finir, lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas « digne ». Après, ça a viré aux insinuations franchement incorrectes, avec un ton acide ravageur. Et au milieu de la mêlée, alors que je tentais de comprendre la cause de l'émoi de Molly et en même temps, de calmer Carmine, ça a dérapé.

Le nom de Sherlock a jailli dans la conversation. La période n'était pas vraiment propice. Cela faisait tout juste trois ans. Les insultes ont fusé entre les deux femmes avec la vivacité et l'éclat des feux d'artifices du 5 novembre. Quand Carmine a traité Sherlock de psychopathe mythomane, je suis sorti de mes gonds.

Après ça, ce n'était plus pareil. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi Molly était si perturbée ce soir-là. On a passé le reste de la nuit à discuter de lui. Des petites choses insupportables et des détails cliniques de son comportement. J'ai du mal avec le diagnostique d'autiste. J'ai du mal à enfermer le génie de Sherlock dans une case. Du mal à lui coller un label. C'était mon ami.

Le lendemain, la journée de boulot à l'hôpital a été particulièrement laborieuse, avec un bon mal de cheveux.

Je regarde le corps étendu sur la table. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de lire son prénom. J'ai juste vérifié le nom de famille et la référence. Je termine mon café et jette la tasse dans la poubelle dédiée, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Panier !

J'attrape les pinces. Hum, au programme, commencer par sortir les résidus dans l'estomac, tout un poème. Je réajuste le masque chirurgical. Au boulot.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews !


	3. Chapitre 3

**3**

Par la fenêtre, il pleut.

Cette année, le mois de septembre est particulièrement morose. L'automne s'installe déjà dans les températures frisquettes et l'humidité persistante.

Je décide de rester encore un peu à l'hosto. J'ai de la paperasse à boucler. La lumière du plafonnier jette des ombres menaçantes sur mes dossiers. Dehors, il fait nuit. L'eau éclabousse le bas des vitres, dessine des rivières qui sillonnent en fonction du vent. Plus passionnant que les lettres qui dansent devant mes yeux. L'heure de natation ce midi m'a fatigué. J'ai l'épaule gauche un peu ankylosée.

Je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment de mon apparence physique avant. À l'armée, j'avais d'autres priorités. De retour dans le civil, la présence de Sherlock, adepte du yo-yo vestimentaire entre ses costumes cintrés pour affronter le monde et ses tenues ou absences de tenue à la maison, a été un rappel de mon âge, de mon manque de prestance. Je suis de ceux qui restent en retrait, en seconde ligne. Sur le terrain, j'arrivais après la première salve. Pas après la bataille, mais jamais en premier.

Avec Sherlock à mes côtés, je suis soudain devenu plus intéressant, plus visible. Je suis toujours surpris de voir que mon blog, ma plume, mes histoires, intéressent encore, même s'il est parti. Je me sens tellement normal, banal...

Tellement terne sans lui pour colorer mon quotidien.

Le boucan de la pluie accompagne agréablement mon humeur. Après trois ans, je m'en veux toujours.

Je suis le dernier à qui il s'est confié ! Si j'avais dit autre chose, prononcé la phrase juste, le mot magique pour qu'il reste sur son putain de toit. Pour qu'il m'attende. La balistique était formelle, Jim Moriarty s'est suicidé. Une fin surprenante pour un des plus grands criminels de notre temps, si on excepte ceux qui nous gouvernent et déclenchent des guerres sur des prétextes fallacieux – oui je suis militaire, mais tuer des gens n'est pas la réponse adaptée à tous les maux de l'humanité – ou les abrutis de fanatiques religieux... Moriarty était un génie. Un génie du calibre de Sherlock. Et c'est là que je me sens inutile, stupide. Il s'est passé quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

J'ai bien tenté les premières semaines de mener mon enquête. Mettre de côté la douleur qui m'étouffe, chercher des indices. Lire le rapport d'autopsie. Je n'ai pas touché au corps. Je ne sais pas comment Molly a fait... C'est elle qui s'en est occupé. Je lui suis si reconnaissant...

J'ai fouillé dans le passé propret de l'acteur Moriarty, façonné avec brio. Irréprochable. Des milliers de pages de dossiers, des entretiens falsifiés, des témoins terrifiés, morts ou muets. Lestrade m'a aussi beaucoup aidé, malgré la tempête qui lui est tombée dessus.

Ses supérieurs l'ont accusé d'incompétence, impliquant même une possible trahison. De la corruption. Et finalement, je suppute que Mycroft a dû intervenir. Sinon, il aurait rendu son badge. Aujourd'hui, tout espoir de promotion est gelé. Lui qui rêvait de devenir commissaire...

Pour moi, c'est différent. Mon passé militaire et les avis positifs de la brigade (sauf Anderson, faut pas croire au père Noël) ont joué en ma faveur. La situation était devenue un tel imbroglio politique et juridique que j'ai lâché. La presse, toujours prompte à mettre au pilori le héros qu'elle adulait quelques jours plus tôt, a fini le travail de sape que mes propres lassitude, culpabilité, sentiment de médiocrité intellectuelle – rayer la mention inutile – avaient bien commencé.

J'ai abandonné.

Le sujet était trop sensible, potentiellement trop destructeur. Mon incompréhension trop grande. Mon impuissance abyssale. Aujourd'hui, je suis toujours démuni quand je me souviens de tes derniers mots, de cette demande que je ne peux satisfaire.

De ton mensonge.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as sauté. Ça me tue.

À petit feu.

Dans la rue, je hèle un taxi. J'hésite et décide de dîner dehors. Je vais souvent chez Angelo. J'ai l'assurance d'y être servi rapidement et surtout, laissé tranquille. Parfois, j'y emmène même mes rencards – s'ils sont pourvus d'une paire de testicules. Avec les femmes, j'essaye de trouver plus raffiné. Carmine est la seule que j'aie invitée là. Après des années comme reporter dans la Corne de l'Afrique et les pays du Golfe, elle n'attendait pas de moi que je l'amène au Ritz. Je suis aussi venu occasionnellement avec Molly. Mais c'est différent.

Mon smartphone vibre. Tiens, un message de Carmine, justement. Je le parcours rapidement. Les mentions d'« enquête » et de « Moriarty » me font tiquer. Je le lis avec attention et me trouve soudain plongé dans une grande perplexité. Elle dit clairement que le motif est professionnel. Je lui fais confiance. Je paye distraitement le taxi et pousse la porte vitrée du restaurant. Après les effusions d'usage, je me retrouve à ma place favorite, dans un coin retiré.

Si Carmine veut me voir pour discuter boulot, je n'ai rien contre. Après tout, au début, elle m'avait contacté pour des recherches sur Sherlock, avec comme objectif de décider de la viabilité d'un livre à son sujet. Quelques « sessions » plus tard et elle abandonnait l'idée. À mon soulagement.

Mais, là, il s'agit d'une autre affaire.

Le meurtre d'un homme en Nouvelle-Zélande, il y a dix-huit mois. Il aurait été très difficile de l'identifier en raison, non pas de l'état du cadavre abattu proprement de trois balles en pleine tête mais de la multiplicité des possibilités. Une dizaine de noms sont sortis des fichiers avec les mêmes empreintes. Étrange. La piste la plus probable serait l'appartenance à un réseau criminel puissant. Le nom de Moriarty a jailli dans l'enquête puis a été étouffé. Carmine mentionne une enveloppe qu'elle aurait reçue anonymement, et dont le contenu devrait m'intéresser. Pourquoi pas...

Je réalise que je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'autre chose qu'une relation amicale, de collègue, avec la journaliste. Il est temps que j'arrête de me mentir sur mes besoins et mes rêves de bonheur domestique. L'odeur des lasagnes éveille mon appétit. Je commande une demi-bouteille de vin de Sicile.

Je reste raisonnable. Je téléphone avant de boire :

— J'ai eu ton message.

— Il faut qu'on se voie. J'ai des photos à te montrer. Ah, le nom de Sigerson, ça t'évoque quelque chose ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

— Absolument rien.

— Et Sebastian Moran ? C'est l'identité la plus probable du cadavre.

— Hum... Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom. Mais c'est assez commun. Si tu veux, tu peux passer demain à Barts ?

— Ok. C'est cool, j'ai un truc à faire à la City le matin. Je passe pour le déjeuner ! À plus.

— Bye.

Je raccroche avec une impression bizarre de normalité. Il faudra juste que je prévienne Molly...

Le nom de Moran me trotte dans le crâne durant tout le repas. Je suis quasi certain de l'avoir entendu mentionner il y a longtemps. Impossible de me souvenir. Ma mémoire n'a rien d'eidétique. Il est tard, j'ai sommeil. Je rentre me coucher.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews et merci à tout ceux qui s'inscrivent pour suivre l'histoire :)

J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Je vous rappelle que la fic est aussi en ligne sur mon blog, avec des illustrations. Bonne lecture !


	4. Chapitre 4

**4**

Quand je pousse la porte, passablement éméché, je me rappelle que Mrs Hudson est partie cette après-midi pour quelques jours à la campagne, dans sa famille. Elle a décalé son voyage après mon retour. Cette femme est une perle. Je suis certain que je vais trouver dans le congélateur une série de boîtes à repas numérotées. Mais alors, pourquoi la porte n'est-elle pas verrouillée ?

L'ampoule du couloir a encore grillé et je monte les escaliers sans rien voir, vacillant comme un aveugle. À moins que mon doigt n'ait glissé à coté de l'interrupteur. Je ne suis pas très frais. Une lumière fantomatique se faufile par le vitrail. Je cherche mes clefs à tâtons. Peut-être qu'elles traînent dans le salon, et Mrs Hudson, fine observatrice, n'aura pas voulu m'enfermer dehors... Mes souvenirs sont brumeux.

Je n'ai pas tiré les rideaux.

Les lampadaires de la rue déversent leur lueur, qui s'immisce dans la pièce. L'éclairage maladif suffit juste à découper l'ombre des meubles.

Je soupire. Qu'est ce que branle là, dans le noir, comme un idiot ?!

Si Sherlock était là, je risquerais de me fracturer le crâne simplement en voulant traverser le salon. Il laissait toujours traîner des trucs par terre.

Un mouvement, juste du coin de l'œil.

Et la porte qui était ouverte... Je ne suis pas seul. La constatation me dégrise.

Encore un mouvement, et un bruit, doux. Une respiration.

Je virevolte.

Assez rapide pour éviter mon agresseur. Un voleur ? Ou c'est plus sérieux ? L'homme trébuche, il ramène un bras contre sa poitrine. Une arme ? Je lui balaye les jambes d'un coup de pied. Il grogne, tombe et dans sa chute heurte la table. Une pile de livres s'effondre et l'abat-jour de la lampe bascule.

Je me jette sur lui. Il roule, m'esquive et tente de se relever. Pas assez rapide. Je ré-attaque. L'avant-bras contre sa gorge, j'arrive à le coincer de nouveau par terre :

— Espèce de salaud, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

— Hon ? Espirer... articule-t-il péniblement.

Je relâche à peine la pression sur son larynx.

Je suis médecin et ancien soldat. Je sais immobiliser les gens sans les tuer. Ou alors, c'est de la mauvaise volonté de ma part. De la main gauche, je fouille dans la poche de ma veste que j'ai, heureusement, déboutonnée. J'attrape mon smartphone. Mon pouce glisse sur l'écran. La voilà. L'application « lampe de poche » est décidément bien pratique. Je braque l'appareil sur le visage de l'importun, qui ferme les yeux, ébloui. Un homme – vu l'absence de poitrine, je m'en serais douté. Une maigre barbe mal entretenue lui mange le visage. Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières. Des yeux noirs. Non. À la lisière de l'iris, une couleur claire. Des lentilles de contact.

Je reconnais ce visage émacié.

Ces pommettes hautes. Saillantes.

L'impossible me contemple, se contorsionne pour s'échapper de ma prise. Il ouvre la bouche et tente d'inspirer.

Pas possible.

Je me lève d'un bond, évite la table et cours allumer l'interrupteur. L'homme s'assied, visiblement avec peine. Son chapeau sombre gît au sol, tombé, à un moment, dans la mêlée. Ses yeux, deux billes d'obsidienne, ne me quittent pas.

Pas possible.

Même pas improbable. Non. Impossible. Pourtant...

Je sens comme un relâchement sur mes épaules. Comme si je venais d'abandonner un sac trop lourd, là depuis si longtemps que j'avais oublié sa présence handicapante. Je sens mes tripes se serrer sous une fureur volcanique. Je recule.

— Salaud !

— Tu l'as déjà dit. Tu te répètes, John. Je m'absente un peu et je te retrouve déjà en proie à de la sénilité précoce. Tst tst. Tu ne devrais pas accepter les demandes de Mycroft. Il te vampirise.

Hébété, je le regarde.

C'est lui.

La bonne taille, la bonne corpulence dissimulée sous des vêtements trop amples et de facture médiocre. C'est lui, sous l'amas brun de la barbe, je reconnais ses lèvres, et cette bouche toujours prête à insuffler des mots de choix pour gonfler un peu plus cet ego de la taille d'un stade de rugby.

— Salaud ! Je t'ai vu sauter. J'ai tenu ton cadavre...

Son corps encore chaud. Déjà sans vie. Son manteau, son écharpe. Son visage. Ses yeux. Ses yeux grands ouverts sur le vide. Et j'ai lu le rapport d'autopsie. Molly... Molly ?!

Dans ma tête, je sens les connexions neuronales s'affoler. Un instant, je comprends. Une farce. Une gigantesque farce orchestrée par un génie dont l'intelligence est inversement proportionnelle aux émotions. Un type sans aucune empathie, sans aucun sentiment. Un monstre froid. Mais c'est faux. Et mes tripes en furie crient vengeance. Je cède...

Je m'approche lentement, vacillant sous le choc de la réalisation. Il est debout. Il me regarde avec un air inquiet :

— John ? John, c'est vraiment moi, Sherlock. John, je suis navré, c'était la seule solution...

Je grommelle un « m'en fous », tout en lui décrochant une droite dans le plexus. Je ne retiens pas le coup. Mon genou me démange. Mais je m'arrête là. Il s'effondre dans un grognement de douleur et reste à terre.

Tant mieux.

Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un thé.


	5. Chapitre 5

**5**

Je fixe le sablier posé sur la table de la cuisine. Le temps s'écoule avec une paresse inexorable. Trois ans. Trois ans et trois mois et cinq jours pour être précis. Non, six jours. Minuit est largement dépassé. Autant de temps accumulé pour faire un deuil inutile, ravaler la peine, essayer de continuer. Se confronter au mur infranchissable de sa solitude. Tenter en vain de construire quelque chose, de partager sa vie avec un autre être humain. En vain. Se prendre un râteau, se faire plaquer. Parfois, aussi, s'en aller. Et toujours, à vif, ce regret béant de n'avoir pu t'arrêter, t'empêcher. Autant de douleur pour rien. Dans le boulot, j'ai trouvé de la stabilité. Ici, au 221 B Baker Street, j'ai trouvé un foyer, un quotidien pour fonctionner. Mais si seul...

Et le coupable de ce foutu bordel grogne dans le salon.

Je l'entends se relever péniblement. J'ai tapé fort. Peut-être un peu trop fort... J'espère n'avoir rien cassé. Enfin, au pire, je suis docteur. Comme Molly...

Molly.

Sous l'éclairage nouveau d'un Sherlock bien vivant, je repense à elle, à son courage pour l'autopsie, son absence lors de l'enterrement, son silence les premières semaines. Son attitude dès que j'ai commencé à avoir des fréquentations suivies. Ces moments où je lisais dans ses yeux tant de tristesse, tant d'impuissance...

Je réalise que je ne suis même pas en colère contre elle. Je me sens trahi par Sherlock, oui. Il lui a demandé à elle de l'aider. À elle. Pas à moi, son meilleur ami. Jaloux...

Je soupire.

Inutile de tergiverser. Les réponses de cette farce débile sont à portée de main, ou de poing. Je sors deux tasses du placard et les dispose sur le plateau en bois vénitien. Celui avec des roses, que Mrs Hudson adore. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui donner mon avis sincère dessus.

Le sable s'épuise et meurt en un petit cône orange.

Je retire la boule à thé.

Quand je retourne dans le salon, il s'est assis dans le vieux sofa en cuir. Il a retiré son manteau loqueteux, et flotte dans un sweat-shirt de couleur moutarde et un pantalon en velours à grosses côtes marron. Ses cheveux sont d'une teinte trop claire, et visiblement longs puisqu'ils sont attachés sur la nuque. Sa barbe ne ressemble à rien. Et pourtant, c'est bien lui.

— Oui, je sais, cet accoutrement est ridicule. Mais je tenais à te voir, à discuter, avant de ressusciter publiquement.

Quelle sollicitude ! Sans rien dire, je pose le plateau sur la table basse et sers le thé, avec une brusquerie contenue. Je prends ma tasse et vais m'asseoir à mon bureau. Une douce chaleur émane du mug. Mes yeux glissent sur les mots inscrits : _In Arduis Fidelis_. Je tourne la chaise vers lui :

— Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te foutre dehors ! Ou, si tu veux, je peux téléphoner à Molly pour qu'elle vienne te chercher. Au moins, elle ne sera pas surprise de te découvrir en vie...

J'observe son visage.

Un froncement de sourcils vers le bas, comme s'il venait de se prendre une gifle. Il ferme les yeux plusieurs secondes. J'entends sa respiration, profonde et étrangement forte.

— John, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes.

Son ton est calme, doux. Totalement décorrélé de la fatigue qui creuse ses traits et de la douleur qui voûte sa posture. Sa voix, c'est sa voix. Je retiens mon souffle.

— Moriarty nous avait sous surveillance constante. Tu te rappelles des assassins à la renommée internationale qui avaient décidé de se relocaliser dans un rayon de 200 m autour de chez nous ? Même Lestrade, malgré son intelligence limitée, avait soulevé le problème et l'avait relié, avec justesse, à Moriarty. Dans le lot, certains des tueurs avaient une mission très particulière. Rien avoir avec le code informatique, sa bouche s'étire en un rictus déplaisant, témoin d'une veille aigreur. Moriarty tirait les ficelles, mais pas directement. Il y avait des intermédiaires. Ces tueurs était là pour vous abattre, toi, Mrs Hudson et Lestrade. Vous étiez tous des cibles, tous en sursis. À moins que je n'accepte les conditions de Moriarty.

— Travailler pour lui ?

— Non. Me tuer. Que je me tue.

Les mots s'étranglent dans ma gorge. Je sais qu'il ne ment pas. Et seule la vérité peut être aussi délirante. Jim Moriary avait tout d'un psychopathe, au sens clinique du terme. Un génie, certes, mais surtout un psychopathe et son obsession s'était focalisée sur Sherlock. Peut-être en raison de leurs capacités hors normes à tout les deux. Je crois surtout que Moriarty avait besoin d'une némésis...

— La solution la plus simple était donc qu'il me croie mort pour que je puisse démêler l'écheveau et mettre hors d'état de nuire les intermédiaires. Je savais qu'ils étaient nombreux, mais surtout qu'il n'y en avait qu'un avec le pouvoir d'arrêter les contrats placés sur ta tête. Heu, sur vos têtes... Il fallait que je sois mort, que tout le monde le croie. C'était mon dernier recours. Je pensais pouvoir convaincre ou manipuler Moriarty. Il a choisi de se faire sauter la cervelle pour me forcer, moi, à sauter du toit. Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Pas entièrement...

Il détourne le regard, et dans son expression pincée je réalise la difficulté de cet aveu.

Il a commis une erreur. Comme avec mon kidnapping, quand Moriarty – toujours là quand il s'agit de foutre le boxon – a essayé de me transformer en chair à saucisse express. Je sais à quel point ça lui coûte d'admettre une erreur, d'admettre qu'il est faillible.

Humain.

Pourtant, je lui en veux. Il aurait pu me mettre dans la confidence, j'aurais pu l'aider. Ensemble, on aurait pu...

— Il fallait que tu me croies mort John, insiste-t-il avec une véhémence telle que je ne réplique rien. Tu étais le plus important ! Il fallait que les hommes de Moriarty te voient souffrir. Que je sois traîné dans le caniveau par la presse était une bonne chose, mais l'élément capital, c'était toi. Ma mort devait être certaine.

— Je t'ai vu... Je t'ai touché...

Je pose la tasse pour masquer le tremblement de mes mains.

— Non. Tu m'as vu sauter, mais pas m'écraser. Le cadavre au sol n'était pas le mien. Tu te rappelles de la fois où nous avons cru Adler morte ? Une doublure. Parfaitement réalisée par la chirurgie moderne.

Je hoche la tête, abasourdi. Je n'ai pas confiance dans ma voix.

— Eh bien, Moriarty avait fait réaliser une doublure pour moi aussi. Avec mon visage. L'homme qui avait enlevé les deux gosses de l'ambassadeur avait mon visage. C'est lui que j'ai retrouvé, heureusement déjà mort. Je n'avais qu'à recycler le cadavre.

— Molly ?

— Oui, John. La seule personne qui pouvait m'aider.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer...

— Je n'ai jamais vraiment trop prêté attention à Molly. D'ailleurs, tu m'as repris plusieurs fois à ce sujet. Je n'étais pas le seul. Pour Moriarty, elle était invisible, insignifiante. D'autant plus qu'il l'avait approchée et qu'ils étaient brièvement sortis ensemble. Molly n'avait aucun contrat sur sa tête. Transparente, elle ne méritait même pas son attention...

— Arrête ! Comment peux-tu parler d'elle ainsi ?! C'est grâce à...

Sherlock me coupe la parole d'un geste de la main, mais c'est l'infinie lassitude de son regard qui me fait taire.

— Je sais. Et je ne valais pas mieux que Moriarty – de nouveau, il tend la main, la paume face à moi – je n'aurais jamais pensé à l'intégrer dans mon équation de solution si elle ne s'était pas proposée d'elle-même. Elle a falsifié l'autopsie et m'a hébergé quelques jours. Après, je me suis mis au travail. Je n'avais vraiment pas d'autre solution. John, je suis vraiment navré... Je... j'étais présent à l'enterrement, je t'ai vu, j'ai écouté...

Je réalise qu'il s'est excusé. Encore.

— Je pensais que tu étais mort, Sherlock. MORT ! On ne revient pas d'entre les morts. C'est permanent comme situation. Normalement...

Plusieurs fois, je secoue la tête mais le maelström d'émotions est toujours là. Je n'arrive pas à les identifier. Je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens. À part de la fatigue. J'ai encore des questions, beaucoup de questions mais... :

— Tu restes combien de temps ?

Il sursaute, visiblement surpris.

— C'est-à-dire ? Ici ? Je pensais – une inspiration, puis il ajoute très vite – je sais que mon ancienne chambre est encore disponible. Alors je pensais...

Je l'interromps :

— Bien. Pour cette nuit je te laisse mon lit. Demain, on se chargera de l'aérer et de ranger un peu. Ah, Mrs Hudson est partie pour quelques jours.

Je le regarde, soudain soupçonneux.

— Mais tu le sais déjà, hein ?! Allez, il est tard. Tu as besoin d'une douche et moi de dormir.

Il se lève avec lenteur du sofa. Décidément, je ne suis pas la seule cause de son état. J'ai l'impression qu'il a déjà été amoché avant d'atterrir ici.

— Viens, je vais te faire couler un bain. Et t'ausculter. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as bricolé avant d'arriver. Tu as mis quelqu'un d'autre en pétard.

— C'était hier. Et ils étaient plusieurs en colère. Je crois qu'en effet, j'ai besoin de tes compétences de médecin. Si tu promets d'être plus doux que tout à l'heure...

— Je trouve, que vu la situation, et l'état de choc, j'ai réagi avec calme. Beaucoup de calme.

Sherlock se masse les côtes et sa bouche se déforme en un rictus de douleur.

— Viril, le calme. Mais c'était probablement justifié...

Sherlock se dirige naturellement vers sa chambre et la salle de bain du bas, la seule en fonction quand il était... enfin, avant. Celle de l'étage était vétuste. Partager les sanitaires ne m'a jamais dérangé. Une fois revenu à Baker Street, j'ai condamné ces lieux trop marqués par sa présence. Parce que je guette toujours son pas, une respiration...

— À l'étage.

Il me regarde, me jauge plutôt. Je sais qu'il décode dans mes ellipses et mon attitude trois ans de deuil. Trois ans de regrets amers. De colère stérile.

Je le devance dans l'escalier. Je passe devant la porte close de la pièce qui sert de stockage. Principalement avec des archives de Sherlock. Là aussi, je ne vais jamais. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je lui accorde un regard, puis je rentre dans ma chambre. Je sors des serviettes propres et prends un pyjama dans mon armoire. Il est plus grand que moi, mais moins trapu. Ça devrait lui aller. Dans le doute, j'ajoute un vieux t-shirt de l'armée élimé mais que je garde par nostalgie, et un caleçon. Je fais couler de l'eau dans la petite baignoire sabot et pose le linge sur le battant des WC.

— Voilà, appelle-moi avant de t'habiller, que je regarde tes côtes.

— Tu as un rasoir ?

— Fouille et sers-toi. Après tout, c'est ainsi que tu as toujours procédé, hein ?

Cette fois, je sens un sourire me soulever la commissure des lèvres. Sous l'éclairage trop violente de la petite salle de bain, je vois que le visage de Sherlock porte aussi une belle ecchymose sur la mâchoire, en partie dissimulée par les poils de la barbe. Je m'apprête à quitter la pièce.

— Tu sais te faire des amis...

Il a alors ce regard perçant, presque enfantin dans son absolu sérieux quand il murmure :

— Non, John. Ceux que j'ai sont précieux.

Il referme la porte dernière moi. J'inspire, et retourne dans ma chambre pour me changer et prendre de quoi m'installer dans le sofa.


	6. Chapitre 6

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

* * *

**6**

Je redescends l'escalier, mon oreiller sous le bras. Je me suis mis en pyjama. Mécaniquement, je débarrasse les tasses vides. Jeté négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise, le manteau de Sherlock. Une idée me traverse l'esprit. Je n'hésite pas, je vérifie le contenu de ses poches, et surtout de son portefeuille. Ses papiers d'identité...

Tiens, tiens, la conversation avec Carmine prend soudain une autre dimension. Je ne suis même pas surpris.

Tandis que je tapote mon oreiller avec un soin particulier, le nom de Sebastian Moran ne cesse de revenir sur le devant de la scène. Je suis certain de l'avoir déjà entendu et il est associé à une affaire très sale. Inconsciemment, je me masse l'épaule. Là où un sniper maladroit m'a logé une balle. Avant de rencontrer Sherlock, l'armée, sa structure, son implication me manquaient terriblement. Après sa mort, enfin, sa mascarade de décès, j'ai beaucoup repensé à cette période, sa camaraderie. Et sa réalité peu joyeuse : je n'avais gardé presque aucun contact avec d'anciens soldats. Il faut dire que ceux que j'appréciais le plus étaient encore en service, souvent aux quatre coins de la planète.

Un déclic.

Avec une clarté rare, je situe le nom de Moran. Le colonel Moran.

L'infâme colonel.

Ça fait au moins dix ans, oh oui. Une bonne douzaine d'années même. Si un de mes supérieurs n'avait pas été personnellement impliqué, je n'aurais probablement jamais entendu parler de l'homme et de sa terrible réputation acquise en Libye, si ma mémoire est bonne. Un soir où l'alcool prêtait aux confidences, et où il était dans un état d'ébriété peu commun, il m'avait raconté que Moran avait commis une série d'exactions atroces impliquant des civils. Il avait le bras très long, si long qu'au lieu de se retrouver devant la cour martiale, il avait quitté l'armée, en étant simplement dégradé. Un déshonneur terrible pour mon chef, qui avait été compromis sur le terrain. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du récit qu'il avait lâché le nom de Sebastian Moran, trop tourmenté par l'injustice pour se soucier de la confidentialité.

Un type doté d'un réseau de connaissances utiles inversement proportionnel à sa morale, doublé d'une ambition et d'une cupidité assumées. Idéal pour fricoter avec la pègre. Bref, un charmant personnage...

Que les noms de Moran et Moriarty soient associés ne me surprend pas. Que Carmine reçoive le jour de la réapparition de Sherlock une enveloppe avec des infos visiblement liées à ce dernier, par contre, n'a rien d'une coïncidence.

J'écarte l'hypothèse que ce soit Sherlock lui-même qui ait fourni les données.

Il a peut-être changé en trois ans, mais pas à ce point. Il y a un truc qui m'agace et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je lui poserai plus de questions demain. Mes mains tremblent encore un peu. Surtout la gauche. J'ouvre et ferme le poing pour limiter les fourmillements. Le choc de le voir en vie, ici, débarquant la gueule enfarinée, s'estompe peu à peu.

Je commence à apprécier les conséquences.

J'inspire profondément. L'air est plus léger, comme si on avait ouvert une fenêtre magique qui, donnerait sur une prairie printanière. Je me sens ragaillardi ; à la fois épuisé et détendu. Heureux ? Une autre inspiration profonde. Pas encore ; je ne veux pas me relâcher maintenant, sinon, je n'aurai pas les réponses. Sherlock est vivant.

Vivant.

Il est revenu ici. Pour vivre ici, de nouveau. Comme si de rien n'était, après trois ans d'une absence assassine. Comme un enfant qui n'a pas bien intégré la notion du temps, qui confond « tout à l'heure », avec « demain », avec « dans trois ans ».

Il y a quelques bricoles que je dois régler ce soir, si je veux réussir à dormir. J'envoie un texto à Molly pour lui signifier mon retard. Après quelques hésitations, je ne mentionne pas Sherlock. Il ne s'agit pas d'une vengeance mesquine de ma part, au contraire. Je veux lui dire en face que je suis en colère, mais pas après elle. Pas totalement. Qu'on est toujours amis.

Je retourne à l'étage. Je n'entends plus le bruit de l'eau. Il a du finir ses ablutions. Connaissant le loustic, je m'enquiers quand même :

— Tu es décent ?

Il répond par l'affirmative et quand j'ouvre la porte, un nuage de buée s'échappe. Au milieu, Sherlock, dans le plus simple appareil, une serviette minuscule nouée autour de la taille. Je le soupçonne d'avoir pris la plus petite exprès. Ses cheveux mouillés ruissellent sur ses épaules. J'avoue, une fraction de seconde, j'admire son anatomie. Je l'ai déjà vu nu une paire de fois, la pudeur n'a jamais été son fort, encore une convention sociale ridicule faite pour le commun des mortels. Mais ce sont les cicatrices et surtout les bleus qui accrochent mon regard. Une lézarde de peau plus rose sillonne son épaule droite et une autre sa jambe gauche, au-dessus du genoux. Sur l'omoplate droite, une marque en étoile qui ressemble furieusement à un impact de balle. Un miroir de la cicatrice que j'ai aussi.

— En effet, tu n'as pas chômé ces trois dernières années...

Il tourne vers moi son visage rasé de près et je retrouve la limpidité étrange de ses yeux gris-vert. Un instant, j'oublie le reste.

Le foyer vient enfin de se peupler. Un magnifique hématome lui décore la mâchoire, comme je m'en doutais. J'opine du chef, d'un air faussement désespéré :

— Je n'ai même plus envie d'être en colère contre toi quand je vois ton état.

Il me répond dans un sourire :

— C'était l'idée...

Du placard à pharmacie, je sors de quoi le traiter : crème à l'arnica, compresses, bandes et quelques analgésiques. Rien de trop puissant. Il est possible qu'il consomme encore des substances illicites et je veux éviter tout risque d'interaction médicamenteuse.

Il se rince une dernière fois le visage. J'ai envie de lui demander de s'habiller, mais il est foutu capable d'ôter la serviette avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me retourner. Je ne dis rien. La nudité de Sherlock ne me dérangeait pas avant, enfin, pas comme ça.

Je me frictionne les paumes avant de lui tâter les côtes. Sa respiration s'accélère et s'interrompt.

— C'est très douloureux ?

— Ça se voit non ? Lâche-t-il d'un ton sec, avant de se reprendre et d'ajouter : je crains d'avoir quelque chose de cassé...

— Pas forcément cassé. Tu as une gêne pour respirer ?

— Non, ça fait mal si j'éternue.

— Je ne pense pas que tu aies une fracture.

— J'ai mal plus bas aussi...

— Là ? Vu la couleur appétissante qui orne ta dernière côte flottante, c'est normal – je laisse ma main glisser sur son flanc gauche. Le mieux serait quand même que tu passes des radios. Je te fais un bandage lâche, mais c'est surtout pour tenir la compresse, la crème devrait au moins aider à résorber les ecchymoses.

Assis avec dignité sur le battant des toilettes, Sherlock se laisse faire ; sa docilité m'aide à me détendre et à m'éclaircir les idées.

— Parfois, j'oublie que tu es vraiment médecin. Que tu peux aussi soigner...

Le ton de la voix est neutre, une main tendue pour une discussion en terrain neutre. Sherlock a toujours eu une capacité d'ignorer mes reproches et mes demandes quand ils ne lui convenaient pas. Il peut se focaliser sur des détails, râler pendant des heures sur son prétendu ennui comme si j'avais la capacité divine de le distraire, et à côté de ça, quand il s'agit d'un truc qui ne correspond pas à ses attentes, il peut en faire totalement abstraction. Encore une des ses contradictions violentes qui parfois m'ont rendu dingue et surtout conduit à aller précipitamment prendre l'air... Une de ces choses qui m'ont aussi le plus cruellement manqué...

— Tu penses que je peux faire les radios demain à la morgue de Barts ?

— Non. C'est pour les cadavres. Tu n'es plus mort que je sache.

— Je n'aime pas trop les autres services... Légalement, je ne suis pas encore revivant...

— Ok.

— Merci... John ? Tu es en colère contre moi ?

Je le fusille du regard par-dessus la bande autoblocante que je suis en train de dérouler, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à me chamailler avec lui. Ni l'énergie. Il est vraiment tard.

— Je voudrais que tu répondes à une question, avec sincérité. Et je voudrais aussi mettre au point quelques petites choses concernant la reprise de notre collocation.

Il acquiesce avec une bonne humeur forcée. Je regarde le bleu sur sa cuisse et celui sur sa mâchoire, le tube de crème à la main. J'ai envie de le toucher. Sentir sous la pulpe de mes doigts la peau de sa joue douce, encore humide. Mon regard croise le sien. Non. Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur Sherlock. Jamais. Il était mort quand j'ai réalisé.

Je me suis interdit d'imaginer ce que notre relation aurait pu être.

Interdit.

Pas la peine d'ajouter des regrets cinglants à une affliction si grande. Mais il est là, vivant. Sa peau si tiède sous ma main. Je retire vivement la main de son torse, juste sous le bandage. Il me semble avoir senti les palpitations de son cœur s'accélérer. À moins que ce soit le mien, assourdissant, qui vibre jusqu 'aux extrémités de mes ongles.

— Je crois que tu peux te débrouiller seul pour le reste. On discutera demain, repose-toi.

Je sors de la salle de bain trop chaude sans demander mon reste.


	7. Chapitre 7

**7**

J'éteins la lumière du salon et m'installe dans le canapé, bien décidé à surtout ne pas penser. Je suis assez doué pour tenir ce genre de résolution, et nul doute que Sherlock y verrait le signe de la normalité affligeante de mon activité cérébrale. Quand je ne peux pas régler un problème ou un souci quelconque, j'évite juste de me torturer avec. Je l'ai trop fait avec lui, lui qui saute d'un toit. Pendant des semaines, j'ai revécu la scène chaque nuit. Me réveiller, trempé de sueur, avec l'illusion d'entendre mon téléphone mobile sonner. L'illusion qu'il m'enverrait un message...

Je me retourne sur le côté, la lumière qui coule dans la pièce depuis l'étage supérieur me gêne. J'entends des pas feutrés dans l'escalier. Visiblement Sherlock n'a pas sommeil... Je grogne quand il allume le plafonnier :

— Oui ?

— Tu as parlé d'une question... Je préférerais qu'on règle ça maintenant, sinon, je ne pourrai pas dormir. Je n'aurai de cesse de conjecturer tes pensées. Probablement pour élaborer des scénarios complexes et inadéquats. Pour la cohabitation, c'est pareil. Je pensais que tu étais d'accord. Tu veux ajouter des conditions ? Des garanties ?

Je secoue la tête. Il est infernal. Je remonte un peu de jambe et il s'assoit au bout du canapé, avec une grimace de souffrance. S'il essaye de m'apitoyer, c'est raté.

— Tu as pris les médocs ?

— Lesquels ?

— Ben ceux que j'ai laissés sur l'étagère ; deux ce soir, pas plus. Si la douleur te réveille dans la nuit, tu pourras en reprendre un.

— Ah. Merci.

— Écoute, il est presque 3 h du mat, je bosse demain, je suis épuisé.

C'est son regard. Le manque d'assurance dans son regard qui se détourne un peu trop vite... je soupire.

— Voilà, je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là, Sherlock. Je comprends ton choix, il y a trois ans. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il y avait d'autres solutions. Que tu aurais pu me mettre dans le secret. Me faire confiance.

— Je t'ai toujours fait confiance ! Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que...

— Que quoi ? Que je fasse une bourde, que je sois abattu ? Ne prends pas de décision à ma place. Enfin, c'est fait, c'est fait. Je voudrais que tu...

Je réfléchis un instant à la formulation. Elle est capitale :

— Il y a trois points qui me paraissent essentiels pour que tu vives ici, pour qu'on vive ensemble ici. D'abord, j'aimerais que tu ne chasses plus les personnes que je ramène.

— Tes petites amies ? Ou petits amis ?

Je digère l'info quelques secondes. Pas surprenant de sa part. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais lui dissimuler mon... évolution. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à en parler le premier quand la situation se présentera. Je le remercie silencieusement.

— Oui. Je souhaite que tu restes civil avec mes relations.

Il opine du chef, vivement.

— Deuxième chose, je tiens à ce que tu respectes mon intimité. Pas d'utilisation de mes affaires sans me demander mon autorisation, particulièrement mon ordinateur portable ou mon smartphone.

De nouveau il opine, toujours avec ce même enthousiasme.

— Et enfin, ce que je te disais tout à l'heure. S'il te plaît, Sherlock, ne fais pas de choix à ma place, surtout pour des choses aussi capitales comme toi, toi qui décides de simuler ton suicide.

Il ouvre la bouche, et le sérieux de son expression me fait craindre de nouvelles excuses. Je l'interromps d'un geste :

— Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas d'accord, mais j'ai compris. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier encore ou de t'excuser. Je suis vexé que tu m'aies menti – inutile de détailler l'état béant de la blessure, la force et le talent de Sherlock n'ont jamais résidé dans son empathie – mais c'est pas la peine de revenir dessus. Ne prends plus de décision à ma place, c'est tout.

— D'accord. Pour les deux premiers points, je vais essayer. Je ne te garantis pas d'être toujours à la hauteur de tes espérances, mais je vais essayer.

L'absence d'ironie dans ses paroles me touche et m'inquiète un peu.

— Et la question que tu voulais me poser ?

Je décide de me lancer, au bluff. Je suis quasi-certain que mon intuition est la bonne :

— Pourquoi tu as mis tout ce temps à rentrer à la maison, alors que tu t'es occupé du dernier sous-fifre de Moriarty depuis des mois. Pourquoi ce délai ?

— Hum, tu as raison, il est tard.

Il se lève promptement.

— Tu travailles demain, il faut que tu dormes un peu. Bonne nuit, John.

Je le regarde s'enfuir du salon. J'avais vu juste.


	8. Chapitre 8

**8**

Ce matin j'ai bu trois cafés.

Je suis d'une humeur massacrante. Et l'idée de déjeuner avec Carmine acidifie encore plus l'atmosphère. Je déteste me retrouver dans des situations où la vérité est impossible à dire, où je dois, par mes silences et approximations, cautionner mensonges et erreurs. Dire « je ne suis pas autorisé à révéler ces informations », « c'est confidentiel », ok. Là, je ne peux même pas m'autoriser ce luxe. Pour l'instant, le retour de Sherlock ne m'appartient pas. Je veux le laisser se débrouiller avec l'annonce. Sauf que j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a déjà largement mis Carmine sur la piste.

J'ai réussi à éviter Molly et la plupart de mes collègues.

J'ai passé du temps au service des archives et sur le poste qui se situe à la morgue. L'avantage est de pouvoir consulter tranquillement certains dossiers. La température et le voisinage ne motivent pas trop pour venir glander dans le secteur. J'ai trouvé quelques réponses sur Tomas Sigerson, biologiste norvégien, également très bon botaniste et géographe. En parcourant plusieurs articles, je réalise que j'avais déjà croisé ce nom dans _Nature_. Parfait.

Tomas Sigerson est un savant, au sens désuet du mot. Un homme misanthrope, qui n'aime pas être pris en photo, à l'empreinte numérique inexistante. Il a pourtant publié dans de nombreuses revues et il serait le découvreur d'une plante en Amérique du Sud présentant des propriétés similaires au tabac mais sans les effets nocifs de la nicotine. Plutôt que de breveter le traitement de ce nouvel alcaloïde, il aurait « donné » sa trouvaille à une association caritative.

Je fouille encore, surpris de ce geste étonnamment altruiste, à moins qu'il soit motivé par la seule nécessité de rester discret. Probablement une difficulté incommensurable pour un être aussi hors norme.

Je finis par trouver une biographie détaillée, assez impersonnelle. Édifiant. Entre les lignes, je retrouve Sherlock. Le vrai Sigerson est certainement en train de pourrir dans les Andes, là où il a été porté disparu cinq ans plus tôt.

J'imprime une partie des documents. Si Carmine n'avait que le patronyme et, je subodore, une photo, elle n'aura peut-être pas identifié l'allias qu'a utilisé Sherlock ces derniers années. Sigerson est un nom assez répandu.

L'écran de la machine s'éteint dans un éclair blanc. Je m'étire et me masse un peu la nuque. Les chaises du sous-sol sont raides. Il est l'heure que je rejoigne la journaliste pour mon show. Un pieux mensonge qui devrait passer inaperçu sous le flot d'informations et surtout, paraître assez plausible. Je badge distraitement et m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur. Pas besoin de repasser à mon bureau. Les portes s'ouvrent sur le couloir. Mon téléphone vibre : un texto de Sherlock qui me demande l'autorisation d'allumer mon portable... Incorrigible.

— J'ai discuté avec Priceton, le technicien du labo d'analyse sanguin. Il dit qu'il t'a vu sur Old Compton.

Je lève le nez. Je sais déjà qui je vais trouver face à moi. La voix hautaine et nasillarde de l'autre John m'horripile. C'est de sa faute, il lui suffirait juste de se taire, et il ne dérangerait

personne.

— Bonjour, John.

Je ne ralentis pas.

— Hey ! Je te parle. Si t'es un pédé, qu'est-ce que tu fous à toujours tourner autour de Molly Hooper ?

Je serre les dents. Je ne traîne pas dans Soho. Pas mon style. Je n'ai pas envie que ma vie privée soit l'objet de rumeurs. Vu la situation actuelle, la tempête sera là bien assez tôt.

Et puis, Sherlock a compris.

Le reste, je m'en fous.

Je décide de braver la stupidité de l'autre John en l'ignorant. Je lui réponds un « bonne pause déjeuner » bien urbain avant de le laisser derrière moi. Quelques secondes. Ses pas précipités dans mon dos :

— Je te parle ! Ta mère t'a donc éduqué comme un chien ?! Je te dis d'arrêter de coller Molly !

— Je déjeune avec Carmine ce midi.

C'est mesquin.

Carmine est une très belle femme. Avec ses cheveux roux coupés à la garçonne, sa taille fine, sa poitrine généreuse, elle a beaucoup de succès, à son grand dam. Elle essaye souvent de dissimuler ses formes par des tenues professionnelles efficaces et élégantes qui renvoient l'image d'une personne sûre d'elle, confiante dans l'avenir. Assez difficile d'accès pour les hommes. Quand on sortait ensemble, j'attirais encore plus l'attention que quand j'entrais dans un restaurant avec Sherlock. En plus, Carmine ne se met pas à dos tout le personnel de l'établissement et la moitié des clients en cinq minutes chrono.

— Ah la pute rousse ?! C'est une bonasse.

Tiens, si j'allais à la boxe ce soir... J'accélère le pas. Le couloir fait un coude et après, arrive au grand hall d'entrée.

— Hey ! Bordel, Watson. Baiser une bonasse devrait te suffire, non ?! Alors, lâche Molly. Il est temps qu'elle fréquente un vrai mec. Pas une pédale dans ton genre !

Je lâche un soupir.

Je lui expliquerais bien les concepts de bisexualité, respect et droit de la femme, mais je crains que ses synapses ne tiennent pas le choc. J'arrive dans le hall. Face à moi, il y a Molly et deux de ses collègues.

Molly me regarde, le visage très pâle.

Les insultes de l'autre John retentissent dans le silence soudain pesant. La jeune femme à l'accueil, Sabrina, ne retient pas sa moue de dégoût. Il me fatigue. Je me retourne quand il déboule et s'arrête net.

— Profite de l'audience, tu vas être au centre de l'attention !

Je lui balance un uppercut en pleine figure ; suivi d'un coup de genou. Pas trop fort. Je n'ai pas envie de blesser autre chose que son amour-propre.

— Et rends un service à tout le monde. Deviens moine, ermite. Bref, arrête d'imposer ta présence aux autres.

Je vérifie qu'il se relève. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois essuyer sa lèvre fendue.

— Bonjour !

Les trois femmes me lancent un bonjour tonitruant et Molly y ajoute une parodie de service militaire. Elle ajoute, du rire dans la voie :

— N'oublie pas de faire le compte-rendu exact de la scène à Carmine. Ça devrait lui plaire !


	9. Chapitre 9

Merci pour votre fidélité et vos reviews ! Je suis totalement débordée en ce moment et je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. Mais je ne vous oublie pas :)

* * *

**9**

L'exercice verbal de haute voltige avec Carmine m'a épuisé.

D'abord, elle a abordé le sujet Moran. Je lui ai donc donné les éléments dont je me souvenais. Puis avec beaucoup de tact, la question de l'identité du dénommé Sigerson est tombée dans l'assiette. Entre la poire et le fromage. Un entremet indigeste. Un anonyme bien intentionné a envoyé à Carmine, à son adresse personnelle, une série de photos de Sigerson. Pour que le message soit limpide, un cliché avec retouche informatique de Sherlock était aussi dans l'enveloppe ainsi qu'une feuille blanche avec un point d'interrogation tracé au marqueur.

Carmine m'a dit qu'il était possible que ces documents datent, qu'ils soient falsifiés. J'ai lu dans ses yeux qu'elle croyait à leur véracité, qu'elle était juste extrêmement gênée d'aborder ce sujet avec moi. J'ai désamorcé la tension naissante par une plaisanterie stupide et sorti la paperasse de ma serviette. De quoi l'occuper.

Elle est restée sidérée.

Comme je le pensais, elle n'avait que le nom de famille sans l'identité. Quand je lui ai donné la biographie du botaniste norvégien en situant sa mort probable et le début de l'imposture, elle a cessé de me ménager. La colère a teinté sa curiosité satisfaite et elle a fini par jurer en des termes bien peu féminins sur l'égoïsme de « ce crétin qui pense être au-dessus de tous et de tout ». Le repas s'est achevé dans une ambiance un peu lourde, aussi pâteuse et fade que le tiramisu industriel que j'avais eu la bêtise de commander.

À l'addition, j'étais presque heureux de retourner à Barts. Je me suis souvenu de l'altercation avec l'autre John. Je la lui ai racontée avant qu'on se sépare. Un cadeau pour un au revoir plus léger.

Sherlock m'attendait dans mon bureau, assis sur ma chaise. J'ai eu l'impression d'un saut temporel de trois ans.

Il a coupé ses cheveux, qui ont retrouvé leur brun presque noir naturel. Il est habillé d'une veste et d'une chemise indigo cintrée. La coupe impeccable des vêtements et leur tissu de qualité. Son port, son attitude. Tout. Sur sa mâchoire rasée de près, il arbore fièrement son ecchymose qui vire au violet, comme un trophée. Quand elle sera jaune moutarde, il crânera moins.

Je retrouve l'homme que je savais mort. À mieux l'observer, je décèle, dans la posture, un inconfort, peut-être dû à ses contusions. Son visage est quand même amaigri, ses traits creusés. Son regard est plus... moins. Je ne sais pas. Il a un calme, une profondeur que je n'avais jamais saisis avant. Peut-être que c'est moi qui ai changé. Moi qui le vois différemment. Sa présence m'allège. Me soulage du malaise persistant de mon déjeuner.

— Je croyais que tu voulais passer inaperçu ?

— Absolument pas. Comment voudrais-tu que je puisse passer inaperçu ?

Il me lance un regard incroyablement hautain qu'il module d'un sourire en coin.

— Je voulais te prévenir avant. Qu'on discute. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire mon coming-out. Enfin, façon de parler...

Je me demande s'il se fout de ma gueule...

— Comment s'est déroulé le repas avec la journaliste ? Tu as lâché le morceau ? Donné des informations juteuses sur ma vie ?

Bien sûr, il est au courant.

— Sherlock ?! Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai rien dit. Mais elle a des photos de toi en version scientifique venu du nord. Et elle a déjà effectué une grande partie des déductions. Je lui ai juste fourni de quoi éviter les erreurs fâcheuses. Mais, tu as tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non. Je ne l'ai pas contactée. Mycroft s'en est chargé. J'ai reçu une copie des documents.

Soudain, je comprends mieux pourquoi il a ressurgi.

Ce qui l'a poussé à revenir d'entre les morts. La vexation du rôle tenu par Molly dans sa disparition n'est rien par rapport à ce que je ressens là.

Respirer calmement.

— John ?

Brusquer Sherlock ne sert à rien. À part m'énerver encore plus et rendre la communication difficile. Sans compter que j'ai toujours l'impression de filer des coups de pied à un chiot quand je l'engueule. Un chiot caractériel et plus arrogant que la Reine, mais néanmoins, un chiot, mal éduqué et ignorant des convenances qui régissent le monde.

— Bon, viens, on va s'occuper de te faire ces radios.

Il s'extrait de ma chaise avec une lenteur peu habituelle.

— Molly sait que tu es là ?

— Non. Pas encore. Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais te voir, toi, avant.

— Ben c'est fait.

— …

Je me masse les tempes. J'ai l'impression de rater quelque chose. Je n'ai pas assez dormi pour jouer aux devinettes. Mon repas de ce midi a mobilisé toutes mes capacités diplomatiques et je n'ai pas envie de décrypter des messages codés. J'avais oublié à quel point Sherlock pouvait être à la fois retord, manipulateur et d'une sincérité désarmante. À quel point il est blessant et à quel point il est touchant...

Je ne sais pas s'il y a une bonne marche à suivre pour revenir d'entre les morts. Molly sait qu'il est vivant, je suis certain qu'ils ont eu des échanges de mails ou SMS. Le revoir lui fera quand même un choc. J'aimerais la préparer avant.

Je pose ma serviette en cuir sur le bureau, sors mon badge, et mon mobile que je glisse dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon.

— Tu t'es battu ? Je veux dire, avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Enfin, techniquement, tu m'as juste tapé dessus.

Son sourire carnassier et son ton enjoué suscitent une impression bizarre au creux de mon estomac malmené par la crème trop riche du dessert et le café trop fort.

— Oui. J'ai eu certaines dissensions avec l'un de mes collègues...

— Alors, il faudra que tu me le présentes. Au moins, je pourrai exercer mon petit talent de déduction sans froisser ton sens aigu du savoir-vivre.

— Oh, ce sera avec plaisir !

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte du bureau quand quelqu'un déboule. Juste le temps de m'écarter, j'ai bien failli avoir une belle bosse.

— Molly ?!

— C'est vrai ? Il est là ? S'exclame-elle avec un enthousiasme frôlant l'hystérie.

Le bureau n'est pas bien grand et Sherlock reste planté au milieu, dans une immobilité comique. La jeune femme se précipite vers lui, hésite, et l'embrasse dans une étreinte rapide et affectueuse.

— J'ai entendu la fille de l'accueil se plaindre d'un homme très beau qui disait avoir le droit d'accéder au bureau du Docteur Watson et qui aurait été proprement odieux. La pauvre était en train de se faire rudoyer par le responsable de la sécurité pour l'avoir laissé entrer ! Il n'y avait que vous, Sherlock, pour une telle prouesse.

— Et un tel manque de savoir-vivre, je murmure entre mes dents.

Je sens que la journée m'échappe totalement.

Depuis hier soir, je me sens ballotté, incapable de naviguer sur une rivière déchaînée dont les flots changent de directions sans crier gare.

Molly me remercie pour le coup de poing de ce midi et m'explique qu'elle n'en peut plus des avances vulgaires de l'autre John. Elle m'assure qu'en cas de souci avec la direction – ce qui me paraît probable – elle témoignera en ma faveur et d'ailleurs, elle a conservé les messages d'invitation à des pauses-café, déjeuner et même dîner qui se sont multipliés ces six derniers mois. Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé avant. Je me sens un peu nouille. Sherlock, toujours heureux d'ajouter son grain de sel, se joint à la conversation. Je le trouve très poli avec Molly.

Et la jalousie se réveille.

Mon estomac, déjà pas très joyeux, se tord désagréablement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une balle rebondissante sous cocaïne dans mes viscères.

Quelqu'un frappe deux coups énergiques à la porte. Pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Sherlock lance un « entrez ! » fort cavalier. Et, sous mes yeux catastrophés, Carmine arrive dans l'arène.

— John, désolée ! J'ai oublié de te rendre le bouquin que tu m'avais prêté. Comme je l'avais sur moi...

Elle sourit à Molly, aperçoit Sherlock et son expression se fige.

J'ai l'impression que mon existence bascule dans la TwiligthZone ou du théâtre à la Vaudeville. Sherlock, tout fier, tend sa main fine et élégante à Carmine, dans un geste apaisant. Molly s'étrangle dans un « bonjour » et enchaîne sur :

— Est-ce que John t'a dit qu'il avait mis un bourre-pif à l'autre John ?!

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'expression imagée dans la bouche de Molly, l'air immensément satisfait de Sherlock comme si c'était lui l'auteur dudit « bourre-pif » justicier ou le choc de Carmine qui se mue en une expression encore indéfinissable, mais je prie pour une libération.

N'importe laquelle.

Un acte divin.

Même un coup de téléphone de Mycroft.

Quand la porte du bureau s'ouvre violemment pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes, mon cœur rate un battement. Non, ce n'est pas possible !

Là j'ai ma dose.

Il s'agit d'un jeune technicien qui jette un œil fugace sur le postérieur de Carmine avant de me dire précipitamment :

— Le boss veut te voir. Ton poste ne répond pas. C'est urgent.

Je regarde, abasourdi, le combiné sur le bureau, me demandant vaguement ce que Sherlock a bricolé, et profite de l'excuse. Je fuis lâchement. Il me reste juste à éviter de vomir sur le bureau du directeur, sans quoi, ce serait le pompon...


	10. Chapitre 10

**10**

Comme je m'y attendais, le directeur m'a convoqué suite au débordement dans le hall. Il m'explique avec humour que, la prochaine fois, il serait plus judicieux que je règle mon problème dix mètres plus loin, dans la rue. Alors que je m'apprête à me confondre en hypocrites excuses, il ajoute que les témoins de la scène jureraient que je n'ai fait que me défendre...

Le sujet est expédié avec une rapidité exemplaire. La vraie raison de ma présence est l'irruption de Sherlock Holmes dans l'ancien labo de Molly. Avant de trouver mon bureau, il a débarqué dans un certain nombre d'autres salles.

Oui, il est vivant, non, je ne sais pas si c'est officiel ; non, ça ne change pas mon implication avec l'Institut et Barts. Oui, il est toujours accusé d'une kyrielle d'infractions diverses mais je lui assure que tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre dans un avenir proche. Il me serre la main, me remercie de ma visite et je me retrouve dans le couloir, pas très motivé à l'idée de retourner assister au spectacle qui doit se dérouler trois étages au-dessous...

Je fais un crochet par la machine à café.

Pas pour moi.

J'ai eu ma dose. Avec moultes précautions, je trimbale mes trois gobelets de plastique à l'allure d'un escargot. Devant la porte, je tends l'oreille. Pas de hurlement, pas d'éclat de voix, pas de pleur. Un rire clair, celui de Carmine, suivi d'un gloussement retenu. Molly.

Ok...

Avec mon coude, j'appuie sur la clenche et pousse la porte avec la hanche.

— Ha ! John, bonne initiative.

Sherlock retire un des gobelets de mes mains, sans un merci. Il a choisi bien sur celui sans crème, avec juste deux sucres. Je pose les deux autres sur la table.

Carmine est assise à mon bureau, elle note furieusement dans son petit calepin. Celui avec la reliure en cuir violet élimé. Celui dans lequel elle consigne ses sujets potentiels, ses idées d'interviews et ses contacts. Du sérieux. Molly est appuyée contre le mur, avec une attitude faussement nonchalante. Elle sourit. Son visage entier sourit et ses yeux ont un éclat malicieux. Ma colère contre Sherlock s'évapore avant même qu'elle n'ait pu s'exprimer.

Discrètement, Carmine me fait un geste, le pouce de la main gauche levé vers le haut.

— Un problème ? Demande Molly, concernée. C'est à cause de ce midi ?

— Ça va. Je ne suis pas le seul qui ait eu envie de lui taper dessus.

— Peut-être, mais moi, je suis contente que ce soit toi qui t'en sois chargé !

— Je regrette d'avoir raté ça ! Surenchérit Carmine.

— Oui, tu aurais adoré ! Paf, dans les dents – elle mime avec un mouvement exagéré la scène – et paf ! Dans le gras du ventre !

Je réalise soudain que les deux jeunes femmes semblent être devenues copines.

J'ai raté un truc.

Jusqu'alors, je pensais qu'elles ne dépasseraient jamais le stade de l'entente cordiale. Parfois, je ne comprends rien au code de fonctionnement du sexe opposé. Sherlock, lui, ne semble pas spécialement s'amuser, mais il a l'air d'y trouver quand même son compte.

Carmine se lève avec un mot d'excuse pour avoir squatté ma chaise. Molly se redresse :

— J'ai hâte de lire ton article ! Ça va faire un drôle de grabuge ! Je suis si heureuse que tous ceux qui ont écrit des horreurs sur Sherlock se voient enfin rabattre leur caquet.

— La semaine prochaine j'espère. Je voudrais vendre le papier au Guardian. Ce n'est pas le scoop que je recherche, mais le fond.

L'humeur belliqueuse, vengeresse même, de Molly, plaît à l'intéressé.

Quant à moi, je suis largué...

Carmine serre la main d'un Sherlock trop fier de lui pour être totalement honnête, et me fait une bise en partant. Elle se penche et me susurre :

— Je ne t'en veux pas pour le bobard. Mais tu me dois au moins un verre. Et c'est moi qui choisis l'endroit...

Molly en profite pour s'éclipser. Je reste coi, quand Sherlock la retient d'une main sur l'avant-bras et la remercie. Pour tout. Avec chaleur.

Mon estomac se serre. C'est con. Je n'y peux rien. Je constate juste à quel point Sherlock a changé en trois ans. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était plus ouvert, plus accessible. Je devrais être heureux pour lui, savoir qu'il est capable de s'entourer. Soudain, je me sens juste terriblement seul. Perdu au milieu d'une tempête dont j'ignore la capacité dévastatrice. Dont j'ignore la portée, la durée. Sherlock va annoncer publiquement son retour. Je me sens étriqué, égoïste.

Je devrais être soulagé.

Il est vivant.

Il est venu me voir avant. Je chasse mes craintes. D'autres diraient que je les ignore. Je suis très doué à cet exercice.

— Allez, viens, on va les faire, ces radios... Essaye de résister à l'envie de jouer les stars pendant encore une heure.

— Je n'aime pas spécialement ça.

— J'aurais juré le contraire...

Même à mon oreille, je trouve mon ton amer.

— Carmine m'a dit que vous vous étiez rencontrés car elle souhaitait écrire un livre à mon sujet. Cela ne me ravit pas. Mais elle m'a l'air d'être sérieuse et pas trop stupide. Contrôler l'information et surtout le timing de sa diffusion est décisif. Je veux retrouver mon identité, ma vie. Je dois donc être lavé de tout soupçon. Cependant, il me paraît judicieux d'être moins ostentatoire dans notre activité...

— Notre activité ?

— Bien sûr, notre activité. Comment serais-je un consultant pour ces imbéciles de policiers et ce demi-imbécile de Lestrade, si tu n'étais pas là pour me rappeler quotidiennement leur triste normalité ? J'ai besoin d'un référent représentatif.

— Pour l'imbécillité ?

— Non pour la normalité. Voyons ! J'ai cruellement besoin de normalité. Sinon mon cerveau s'emballe. Je n'arrive plus à être en phase avec les autres. Et tout devient fatiguant. Plus personne ne me comprend. J'ai passé trois ans à éviter les contacts. Essayer de faire profil bas. À me taire. C'était épuisant. Frustrant. Ennuyeux.

Plutôt que de l'excitation habituelle qui accompagne toujours ce genre de tirade, son ton est las. Encore une fois, je suis frappé par la fatigue qui émane de lui.

— Tu penses sincèrement reprendre la vie que tu menais il y a trois ans ?

— Que nous menions. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais c'est ce que je souhaite. Vraiment.

— Pourquoi ne pas être revenu plus tôt alors ?

Les mots se précipitent hors de ma bouche. Ce n'est pas le bon moment, je n'aurai pas ma réponse. Il est stupide de le relancer sur le sujet. Avec un geste de la main, comme pour effacer mes dernières parole, j'ajoute :

— Laisse tomber, Sherlock. Tu es revenu. Le reste, je m'en fous.

— Tu mens, constate-t-il sans animosité. Je répondrai à ta question quand on sera à la maison. Ses yeux trop clairs ont la gravité d'un ciel d'orage. J'ai besoin d'être tranquille et sans interruption extérieure.

Avec cette promesse suspendue dans l'atmosphère de neutralité pratique du lieu, je l'accompagne dans le couloir.


	11. Chapitre 11

11

— Tu vois, j'avais raison.

— Oui. Je dis juste qu'avoir raison ne te donne pas le droit d'intervenir. Ça ne te regardait pas.

— Alors toi, tu peux être témoin de ce genre de scène et ne rien dire ?!

— Je ne me mêle pas des affaires des autres, surtout quand il s'agit de parfaits inconnus.

— Ce n'est pas une inconnue. Tu vois la caissière de la supérette au moins une fois par semaine.

— Oui. Mais je ne la connais pas. Et ce n'est pas à moi de lui donner des leçons de vie. Elle a vingt ans, bon sang Sherlock, je croyais que tu voulais faire profil bas ?!

— Vingt-six ans.

— On s'en fout. Ce n'est pas le propos.

— Si. Ce n'est plus une gamine, elle n'est pas étudiante et...

— Stop !

J'ouvre la porte et m'engouffre dans le hall, Sherlock sur mes talons, toujours en train d'argumenter sur la justesse de son action. Son explication, surtout devant d'autres clients, dépassait les lois de la bienséance. Surtout avec les détails très graphiques qu'il s'est assuré de donner.

Je veux bien que la fille ait été particulièrement désagréable, voire insultante... Cela n'excuse pas de l'humilier en public. Le hic, c'est qu'il pense probablement que la leçon était bénéfique...

Je dépose le sac de courses sur la table de la cuisine. En passant, je remarque un nouveau fauteuil dans le salon. Je recule, observe un instant le meuble qui encombre l'espace que je m'étais échiné à dégagé, soupire, et monte dans ma chambre. J'ai aussi vu que des bibelots et quelques bricoles bizarres amassées par Sherlock ont quitté leur zone de stockage pour reprendre leur place dans les vitrines et étagères...

Il est encore tôt. Si je me dépêche, je pourrais assister au cours de boxe. La salle est à une dizaine de minutes à pied d'ici, du côté de Regent's Park. Juste le temps de préparer mon sac. Je décide de me passer un peu d'eau sur la figure. Je constate alors le bordel qui règne dans la petite pièce. Visiblement, Sherlock n'a pas jugé utile de se servir de celle plus spacieuse, du premier étage. Il a réussi à mettre un foutoir digne d'un ado de 15 ans... Je ramasse les serviettes mouillées qui traînent et les étends sur la barre appropriée.

Ça me dépasse. Il est capable d'être d'une maniaquerie maladive pour des choses anodines – comme la disposition de ses chaussettes – range sa chambre et la nettoie comme si c'était un appartement témoin, et pourtant, le lieu où il vit vraiment, le salon et la cuisine – accessoirement les lieux que l'on partage – il les transforme en un capharnaüm infâme.

Je suis fatigué.

Hier encore, le monde me semblait solide. Avec des socles, des points d'attaches. Terne, triste parfois, mais solide. Aujourd'hui je marche sur des sables mouvants, piégés. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression qu'un coup du sort a volé les points cardinaux, supprimé la gravité, changé les règles du jeu, les règles de la vie et de la mort. Mes émotions fluctuent trop vite pour que je puisse les identifier.

Je sais que je suis heureux.

Heureux et terrifié.

Je décide de dîner au retour du sport. Cogner le ventre vide me paraît mieux qu'être pris de nausée en plein combat. J'ai toujours une impression désagréable de flottement dans l'estomac. La cause n'a rien de physiologique. Là, elle s'agite dans le salon.

— Utilise ma machine si tu as besoin, le mot de passe c'est...

À son air contrit, je me tais.

— Je n'ai pas regardé tes données personnelles ! Dit-il précipitamment. Je me suis déconnecté de ton compte mail ! Je n'ai rien lu ni vu, en tout cas, rien de volontaire...

— Je sors. Je reviens dans deux heures. Si tu as faim, il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo.

— Je préfère t'attendre. Je veux peaufiner le document à remettre à Lestrade et en préparer un pour ton amie journaliste. Une version quasiment exhaustive du décès de Moriarty. J'aimerai ton avis...

— Je lirai ça en rentrant.

J'attrape mon sac par la anse de toile rouge que je passe autour de l'épaule et me précipite dans les escaliers. J'ai très envie d'être dehors.

Loin de lui.

Loin de cette agitation.

Le pas de Sherlock me suit dans ma lancée. Arrivé à la porte, je me retourne et le regarde, franchement curieux.

Il reste là, silencieux, perché sur la dernière marche de l'étroit escalier, à demi dans la pénombre. Il se dandine un peu, hésitant. C'est instinctif, je lui souris. J'ai remarqué depuis hier qu'il est visiblement agité à l'idée que je sois en colère après lui, que je lui en veuille. Quelque part dans sa caboche de génie, il y a une partie de son cerveau qui éprouve de la culpabilité. Il sait que ça a été dur. Très dur. Inconsciemment au moins, je pense. Enfin, je ne suis pas psy. Et mon opinion sur la discipline s'est grandement détériorée au contact de ma thérapeute.

Le silence s'étire encore un peu.

Il s'approche d'un pas. Puis d'un autre.

Suffisamment pour pénétrer dans mon espace. Sherlock a toujours eu une certaine difficulté avec le concept d'espace personnel. D'intimité.

— Je vais à la boxe.

Je précise. Parce que ce silence me trouble. L'éclairage faiblard qui coule de l'escalier suffit pour glisser sur l'iris translucide de Sherlock et lui donner un éclat étrange. Animal.

— Je sais.

À peine un murmure.

— Je reviens.

C'est con. Je chuchote. Quand quelqu'un parle à voix basse, je me sens obligé de répondre en ajustant mon volume.

— Je sais.

Soudain, il se penche et m'embrasse sur la joue. Surpris, je me raidis. Pas le temps de commenter ou tenter d'analyser son comportement. Il s'écarte, me regarde et cette fois, m'embrasse.

Sur les lèvres.

Un baiser, franc, appuyé, un peu maladroit.

— À tout à l'heure.

* * *

Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfic et me laissent des p'tites reviews :)

Je vous conseille vivement d'aller zieuter l'illustration sur mon blog "etang-de-kaeru" très... miam !


	12. Chapitre 12

Merci pour vos reviews.J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde !

Nous arrivons au milieu de l'histoire, merci encore de continuer à me lire.

* * *

**12**

Je me retrouve dans la rue. Le bruit de la circulation parvient à mes oreilles, comme étouffé par du coton. Comme si une déflagration avait momentanément assourdi la ville, rendu mes organes incapables de fonctionner. L'image rémanente de sa silhouette élancée qui disparaît dans l'escalier. Ses pas feutrés, légers, puis le silence. Moi, planté sur le trottoir, hébété.

Je me retrouve dans la rue, à marcher comme un zombi. Une seule pensée cohérente. Sherlock m'a embrassé. Je connais le chemin. Mon cerveau est off. Réfléchir plus tard. Sherlock m 'a embrassé ?!

Pourquoi ? Ok, la question est idiote. Je ne suis pas idiot. Pas à ce point.

Sherlock m'a embrassé ?!

Vraiment embrassé.

Il est 18 h passées et le jour commence à décliner. Au loin, les nuages se teintent d'un rouge trop vif et le ciel se dégage par l'ouest. Quelques mouettes planent dans le ciel, elle vont probablement piquer leur pitances aux canards trop gras de Regent's Park. Il y a du monde dehors. Des gens qui rentrent chez eux, à pied, comme moi. Je croise une femme d'origine indienne, ou pakistanaise, qui accompagne une smala d'enfants bien blancs. Une nounou. Un couple âgé se chamaille gentiment devant une carte de la ville, je m'éclipse avant qu'ils me demandent leur chemin.

Sherlock m'a embrassé.

Mon sac de sport négligemment jeté sur l'épaule, j'arrive au bâtiment moderne qui abrite un complexe d'activités. C'est ici que je fais le tang soo do. J'avais envie de tester un nouvel art martial. Avec des pratiquants moins bourrins que ceux qui s'adonnent au pankras et au tae kwon do. Je n'ai plus vingt ans... Une bonne suée, voilà de quoi me changer les idées. De quoi chasser les yeux trop clairs de Sherlock. Le souvenir du contact trop bref sur mes lèvres.

Il m'a embrassé.

Des implications que je ne comprends pas. Que je n'ose pas déduire.

Feinter. Taper. Feinter. Taper. Se manger une bonne beigne de temps en temps. Frapper jusqu'à avoir mal aux articulations. Sentir tout son corps s'alléger, suivre. L'odeur de la transpiration pique mes narines. Après le cours, et l'entraînement en binôme, j'ai décidé de prolonger un peu la séance. Pousser le mouvement, être plus vif.

Jusqu'à ce que l'entraîneur vienne me sommer d'arrêter.

— Hey ! Watson, tu t'es encore fait plaquer ou quoi ?

Je secoue la tête à la négative. Je reprends mon souffle. Le coup de mon pied droit me fait mal.

— Juste besoin de me vider la tête...

— Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Assez usé tes gants et tes chaussures. Va à la douche.

J'acquiesce.

— Je termine bientôt, ça te dis qu'on aille se vider une pinte ?

Le coach est un ancien militaire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai choisi ce club.

— Merci, mais pas de pub ce soir. Je suis attendu.

Je sais que j'ai un sourire con. L'eau glacée me le lave du visage avec une efficacité redoutable. Quand je sors des vestiaires, je remarque que j'ai trois appels en absence. Molly. Et un texto de Sherlock. « Achète du lait ».

Je décide de faire un détour, d'aller vérifier qui, des mouettes ou des canards, s'engraissent le plus. La nuit est tombée.

Je croise quelques joggers courageux qui bravent l'air humide de cette fin septembre bien fraîche. L'automne se lit déjà dans les feuilles rabougries. L'été a été trop sec. Les plantes ont souffert. Comme à chaque canicule, Barts a eu un surcroît de patients. Je me souviens soudain que j'ai prévu de sortir avec Mike ce samedi soir. J'envoie un message pour annuler. Un banc abandonné face au lac sombre me fait de l'oeil. Je m'assieds.

— Molly ? Tu as essayé de me joindre.

Sa voix me paraît lointaine. Dans la rue probablement.

— Oui, je voulais discuter un peu... Je voulais m'excuser en fait. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire en face.

Ses phrases sont entrecoupées, hachées par le raffut des klaxons et des moteurs de deux roues. Elle est sur une avenue, une artère passante. Pourtant, j'entends clairement les hésitations dans sa voix. Sa crainte aussi.

— T'inquiète Molly. On aura tout le temps de discuter plus tard. Je voulais m'excuser aussi...

— Hein ? Enfin, pourquoi ?

— Pour ne pas t'avoir prévenu qu'il était revenu.

Rapidement, parce que sinon, je n'aurai pas le courage, j'ajoute :

— Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu l'as aidé quand il en avait besoin. Vu la situation, toi seule pouvais l'aider. Il m'a expliqué. Je le comprends.

Elle ne peut pas voir mon visage, soudain crispé. Mes yeux certainement brillants. La nuit est mon amie. Ma voix donne une illusion de contrôle. Pourtant, je suis sincère. Derrière Molly, j'entends d'autres voix féminines, joyeuses. Un brouhaha qui s'amplifie.

— J'aurai tellement voulu te dire – une inspiration précipité et elle s'adresse aux auteurs de la conversation en fond « c'est un coup de fil important, laissez-moi deux minutes, je vous rejoins » – j'aurai vraiment voulu tout t'avouer. C'était tellement lourd. Je crois qu'il pensait qu'il mourrait vraiment. Qu'il ne pourrait pas résoudre son problème sans se sacrifier. Il voulait te protéger John. Tout ça, tous ces mensonges, c'était juste pour te protéger.

— Je sais.

Cette fois, ma voix vacille. Je me ressaisis, et affirme d'un ton neutre :

— Le risque était réel. C'est réglé maintenant. Je suis navré, je te dérange hein ?!

— Une soirée entre filles ! Si tu veux, je peux venir maintenant, pour t'expliquer et...

— Non, je l'interromps avec fermenté. C'est réglé Molly. Il est de retour et tu n'as plus à... Le grand secret de la fausse mort du seul et unique génial détective consultant de la planète est révélé. Ou le sera demain, je pense, auprès de la police. Donc ce soir amuse toi ! Lestrade viendra te questionner bien assez tôt.

— Tu crois que je vais avoir des ennuis ?

— Non. Je suis certain que Sherlock donnera des explications satisfaisantes. Tu n'auras aucun problème !

— Mon dieu. Je me sens égoïste d'un coup. Je t'ai menti, et là je...

— Molly, calme toi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu l'as aidé. Le mieux possible. Je suis content que tu sois libérée. Alors, amuse toi, profite de ta soirée. Et sois raisonnable hein. Ne brise pas trop de cœur ce soir !

— Merci John.

Quand elle raccroche, j'entends les larmes dans sa voix. Du soulagement. Du remord ?

Je contemple les eaux noires. Je ne ressens rien. Même plus ce sentiment très moche de trahison. Je reste un moment, les yeux rivés sur la surface parfaitement placide alors que les ténèbres de la nuit envahissent tout. La lumières orange des lampadaires donne un aspect bizarre au paysage. Il est temps de rentrer, d'affronter mon colocataire et ses douces lubies.

Retourner au 221 B Baker Street me demande un courage rare.


	13. Chapitre 13

13

L'iris gris-vert des yeux de Sherlock sont translucides, figés dans le blanc scintillant qui s'échappe de l'écran de l'ordinateur portable. Mon ordinateur. La seule lumière de la pièce. Il a trouvé le temps d'acheter et de faire livrer un fauteuil neuf – ou plutôt une vieillerie design d'antiquaire, kitsch à souhait – mais par contre, il n'a pas investi dans sa propre machine. Cela ne me surprend pas. Ses longs doigts de pianiste volent sur le clavier avec célérité. Dire qu'après presque cinq ans à bloguer, je tape toujours avec mes deux index...

J'allume la liseuse, puis la lampe sur le bord de la cheminée. Le cône de clarté donne au crâne un air sinistre, dangereux même. Je passe sans un mot en direction de la cuisine. J'ai la dalle. J'attrape une pomme en guise d'appétitif. Je crois que je vais ignorer le truc. Oui, cette solution me plaît bien. Oublier que Sherlock m'a embrassé. Sur les lèvres. Pour l'instant, _carpe diem_. J'étire mes muscles douloureux. L'adrénaline, merveilleuse amie pour se vider la tête, a reflué et demain, je paierai ma séance intensive avec quelques courbatures.

Sherlock est soudain derrière moi, l'air encore absorbé dans ses pensées. Il s'est changé. Il a mis un des ses vieux pyjamas et enfilé sa robe de chambre en satin bleu qui lui donne un air d'aristocrate décadent. Machinalement, je débarrasse un peu et sort deux assiettes. Je mets le couvert et réchauffe deux des plats mitonnés par Mrs Hudson. Quand il s'attable avec moi, je suis surpris.

— Tu as terminé ?

— Hum ?!

À son regard distant, je comprends qu'il est encore en train d'échafauder son plan pour son grand come-back.

— Les documents que tu veux donner.

— Ha, non. Pas encore. J'ai presque fini celui pour ta copine – et l'acidité du mot m'arrache un sourire – et je voudrais vraiment que tu le corriges. Tes capacités rédactionnelles semblent plaire plus que les miennes. La section de ton blog sur les inepties dans les séries TV, j'avoue, est assez cocasse.

Il détourne le regard et se concentre avec trop de sérieux sur son ragoût de mouton et ses haricots. J'attends une remarque moqueuse, en vain. C'est vrai que j'ai pris l'habitude de démonter les diagnostiques médicaux souvent ridicules – quel patient à TOUS les symptômes d'une maladie quand il débarque aux urgences ? – et j'ai pris un malin plaisir à chiffrer, à la louche, la quantité délirante d'analyses en tout genre menées par la police scientifique. Un seul épisode suffirait en général pour cramer le budget annuel de fonctionnement de tout un service.

— Tu as continué de suivre mon blog ?

— C'était un moyen simple et efficace d'avoir de tes nouvelles...

— Je pensais que tu étais en contact avec Molly. Et Mycroft.

— Pas vraiment. Molly m'a envoyé des mails te concernant, mais j'avais besoin d'informations objectives.

Je retiens le commentaire désagréable. Il lui aurait suffit de me contacter directement. Mais je sais que, dans la tête de Sherlock, ce n'était pas une option. On continue de manger dans un silence bizarre. Plusieurs fois, mes yeux glissent sur ses lèvres. Ma main gauche fourmille, sans y penser, je serre et desserre le poing. J'ai l'impression d'être une souris de labo. Je sens l'attention démesurée dont je suis l'objet.

— J'aimerai que tu me racontes. Toi.

Un sursaut que je masque en me grattant le haut du crâne. De que quoi parle-t-il ?

— Quoi ? Te raconter quoi ?

Une respiration et il se jette à l'eau :

— Ce qui s'est passé après. Après mon suicide fictif. Molly a filtré ses propos, pour m'épargner probablement. Je lui ai dit clairement que j'avais besoin de données factuelles, neutres. Elle ne comprends pas que je fonctionne sans empathie.

L'agacement dans sa voix détend l'atmosphère. Il a cette expression, cette mimique irritée. Je le retrouve soudain et tout est plus facile.

— Tu veux que je te raconte ma vie sur ces trois dernières années ? En détails ? D'abord ça va me prendre des heures et ensuite, ça va être assez pénible pour moi.

— N'exagérons rien, un résumé me suffira. Juste les points les plus marquants. Et comment tu allais. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui... J'ai besoin d'éléments pour comprendre John...

Je ne lui demande pas ce qu'il a besoin de comprendre. Surtout pas.

— Ok. Mais après le repas. Et avec un thé.

Avec un mug de thé noir et un nuage de lait, même les histoires tristes s'adoucissent. Merde. J'ai oublié le lait. Tant pis...

Sherlock est avachi dans le sofa, allongé en diagonale, ses pieds nonchalamment posés sur la table basse. Voilà bien deux heures que je parle, assis confortablement dans le nouveau fauteuil. Il est vraiment agréable, moelleux avec un dossier bien droit. Idéal pour la lecture.

Sherlock ne remue pas d'un poil. Je discerne juste sa cage thoracique qui se soulève avec un rythme d'horloge suisse. Je suis étonné par son écoute, tant que je ne peux m'empêcher de faire des pauses, pour vérifier qu'il ne dort pas. Il m'encourage alors d'un son, d'un geste. Parfois, il m'arrête, me fait préciser mon récit. Sa patience m'apaise.

Bien sûr, j'ai fortement résumé, retiré les éléments trop intimes et passé sous silence la profondeur de ma... douleur. Je lui ai parlé de la thérapeute incapable. Il s'est alors agité en me traitant d'imbécile, que si j'avais suivi le conseil de son frère lors de notre première rencontre j'aurai, premièrement, économiser de l'argent, deuxièmement, retrouver un équilibre plus rapidement. Je le remercie de sa sollicitude. Après coup, je me demande quand même comment il sait ce que Mycroft m'avait dit dans ce parking glauque...

C'est dur.

Lui dire à lui, à quel point j'ai eu du mal. À quel point je me suis senti paumé et seul. Perdu en route à essayer en vain de retrouver quelque chose que je savais disparu à jamais. Alors, je ne le dis pas. Je parle des faits. Comment j'ai essayé de faire comme les autres, vivre dans une banlieue miteuse, bosser dans un cabinet de médecine générale. Je ne lui dit pas que revenir à Baker Street était au dessus de mes force. Que d'aller à Barts, de voir ce bout de trottoir, était insupportable. Alors, j'ai essayé une autre vie. Aider les gens et pourtant, m'ennuyer. Me faire chier à en crever.

Admettre que je me suis mis dedans comme un grand – il est trop aisé de charger tout sur la tête de la psy. Admettre que sans Mycroft, et sans ceux que j'ai ignoré pendant un an, je n'aurai pas remonter la pente, voilà le plus difficile. Le plus honteux. Mais il ne dit rien. Alors je continue. Et la suite vient, naturellement. Et mes yeux cessent de piquer.

À un moment, il me demande juste :

— Donc, tu es revenu ici en août, il y a deux ans.

Quand je confirme, il jure dans sa barbe, visiblement irrité. Il me fait signe de reprendre. Je continue encore jusqu'à rattraper le présent et ma colère, momentanément ravivée. Remuer tout ça n'est pas une sinécure.

Enfin, je me tais, et laisse entre nous retomber trois longues années de deuil, ou de tentative de deuil. inutile. Un gâchis d'énergie, des angoisses stériles...

Quand je porte la tasse à mes lèvres, le thé froid, astringent et amer, me ramène dans le réel. Sherlock m'observe :

— Tu veux que je fasse chauffer de l'eau ?

— Non. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort.

La bouteille de Gin me paraît la bonne ordonnance. Je me lève, ankylosé. Je mets la fatigue sur le dos de la boxe. Une bonne rasade. Sherlock acquiesce quand je désigne la bouteille du menton. Je le sers aussi. J'hésite et en final, je m'approche pour lui donner le verre, plutôt que le poser sur la table. Anonyme. Il s'extirpe du sofa en grognant.

— T'as repris des médocs ?

Il me désigne le liquide transparent :

— Prescription du docteur. Après tout, c'est à base de plantes.

Je glisse le verre dans sa main tendue alors qu'il change de position et s'assoit de façon orthodoxe. Je prends la place à ses côtés. Ne pas réfléchir. Saisir l'opportunité. Décoder les indices à la volée.

— Je savais que tu avais mal réagi à mon décès. Attends, écoute moi. C'est mon tour.

J'étouffe l'accès de rage qui vient de torde mon estomac. Mal réagi ? Mal réagi !

— Tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'avais mis tant de temps pour revenir... C'est confus.

Il fronce les sourcils, visiblement désemparé par sa propre incapacité à s'exprimer. Puis, il se tortille un peu et sort de la poche de sa robe de chambre une enveloppe de papier kraft pliée.

— Par contre, reprend-il d'une voix très douce, je peux t'expliquer exactement pourquoi je suis revenu.

Il me tend l'enveloppe, et curieux, je l'ouvre avec hâte. Dedans, une lettre, un mot plutôt, manuscrit. Je reconnais tout de suite l'écriture. Pas besoin de lire. Les mots ressurgissent, clairs et tranchants. J'en suis l'auteur. Pas de date. Un bon état de conservation. Il a dû comprendre que c'était du passé. Que je vais bien. Pourtant, je vois sur le visage de Sherlock la raison de son retour, toutes ses craintes, tout son désarroi... Dans ses yeux, l'ombre de la panique qu'il a dû ressentir à la lecture.

— Bon sang ! Sherlock, ça va maintenant. Je vais bien.

C'est instinctif, je ne réfléchis pas. Je l'enlace et l'attire d'un mouvement maladroit contre moi. Contre moi. Je réalise qu'il retient son souffle. Qu'il se laisse guider. Je le garde ainsi, tout contre moi, plusieurs secondes. Plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Il a vraiment maigri.

— Sherlock, j'ai écrit cette lettre quand... Ça faisait un peu plus d'un an. Je t'ai dit que c'était difficile. J'étais pas mal perturbé. Et je prenais des antidépresseurs. Des saloperies. Tu sais bien que ça dérègle. Même un cerveau comme le mien.

Il étouffe un juron dans mon t-shirt. Inspire. Je m'attends à ce qu'il s'écarte. Mais il love sa tête dans le creux de ma clavicule. Ses cheveux me chatouillent le cou. Il murmure :

— Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour que tu te fasses sauter le caisson ! Je me suis planté. Avec Moriarty. Je pensais m'en sortir. Quand j'ai compris le piège, il était trop tard. Je ne voulais pas ça. Pas disparaître. Et quand j'ai lu ta lettre...

— Je sais tout ça.

J'ai vraiment envie d'en coller une à Mycroft. Le résultat a été immédiat. Mais à quel prix. Je me racle la gorge, et d'une voix que j'espère posée, j'ajoute :

— J'imagine qu'il t'a mis un mot. Une explication du genre « Watson a pété une durite et Sig Sauer est devenu son meilleur pote. Il veut même lui rouler un patin ».

Un spasme agite Sherlock, un instant je crains le pire, mais non. Il hoquette, se redresse, du rire plein les yeux.

— Pas en ces termes. Plus « tes enfantillages et tes tergiversations vont te coûter ce que tu as de plus cher ». La morale habituelle. Je suis immunisé. S'il n'y avait pas eu la lettre, avec ton écriture...

Sa chaleur me quitte. Je ramène mon bras qui était toujours enrouler autour de son épaule. Le mouvement me semble terriblement inadéquat. Je ne sais que faire de mes mains. Je me penche et attrape mon verre de gin. Je bois une bonne gorgée que je conclue, d'un ton péremptoire :

— Ton frère est un crétin.

— C'est rassurant. D'habitude c'est moi que tu traites de crétin.

— Non, toi tu es un idiot. C'est différent. Je suis juste heureux que tu sois revenu. Même si c'est pour une mauvaise raison. Une crainte infondée.

— Moi aussi.

Il se saisit de mon verre, visiblement plus accessible et le vide d'une traite.

— À la tienne...


	14. Chapitre 14

14

Je me cale tout au fond du sofa en essayant de mettre un peu de distance entre nous. Sa proximité devient dérangeante. J'ai juste terriblement envie de l'avoir encore contre moi. C'est tellement concret. Tellement rassurant. Le silence me pèse. Pourtant, il a toujours été là, entre nous. Un mode de fonctionnement qui oscille entre les monologues brillants ou les jérémiades pénibles de Sherlock et de longues heures tranquilles. Moi qui lis, ou écris. Lui qui déambule dans les couloirs de son palais mémoriel. Parfois, qui joue du violon. Je ne suis pas mélomane – juste quelques cours de solfège et de clarinette qui m'ont donné des bases –mais j'ai toujours apprécié l'écouter. Je crois que tout notre mode de communication fonctionne par les silences. Et jamais je ne les ai trouvés lourds, encombrants. Sauf quand j'attendais, souvent en vain, des excuses pour un comportement particulièrement choquant. Ou blessant.

Là, je ressens le silence autrement. Comme une distance à franchir.

— Où sont tes affaires ?

— En France. À Montpellier. Elles devraient arriver dans deux ou trois jours. Je n'ai pas grand chose.

Il attrape la bouteille de gin et en verse deux doigts dans le verre qu'il m'a piqué. Il me le tend et prend le sien qui attend sagement sur la table basse. Cette fois, il trinque vraiment. Le tintement clair sonne joyeux. Je me décide :

— Pourquoi, tout à l'heu...

— Carmine et toi, c'était sérieux ?

Nos voix se télescopent et sa question me coupe dans ma lancée kamikaze. Il me regarde de biais. Un rictus au coin de la lèvre j'acquiesce. Le sujet de la journaliste ne me plaît pas trop. Au demeurant, il est moins casse-gueule que celui que j'avais en tête. Carmine n'est pas du genre à user de ses charmes pour obtenir des renseignements. Avec moi, c'était différent. Je plais aux femmes. C'est un grand mystère que je n'ai jamais résolu. Si je savais pourquoi, je serais peut-être capable d'avoir des flirts qui durent plus de trois mois. Capable aussi d'éviter les nanas qui jouent hors de ma catégorie avec le ridicule que cela engendre. Pas de relation. Juste un plan fesse, tellement plus simple, tellement plus... anonyme et solitaire aussi.

Après une hésitation, le génie se lance :

— Elle a l'air d'être toujours intéressée... J'ai entendu, l'invitation. Pas très discret si tu veux mon avis...

— Sherlock...

Il reconnaît une menace mais se trompe sur sa signification. Je suis certain que Molly a dirigé de son propre chef les opérations de sabotage systématiques de ma vie amoureuse. Je ne peux quand même pas être mauvais à ce point ! Je ne lui en veux pas. Mais il est quand même temps que je me débrouille tout seul.

Après tout je sais ce dont j'ai besoin. Le vouloir m'effraye.

J'ajoute, plus gentiment :

— C'est une jeune femme brillante. Très compétente et elle a une expérience de reporter dans des contrées difficiles, notamment au Proche Orient. C'est une source d'informations précieuses et je compte rester ami avec elle.

— Ami ? Juste ami?

— Oui, ami. Le reste, c'est derrière nous. Je n'ai pas envie d'y revenir.

— Ha ! Bon...

Au ton, je reconnais sa satisfaction. Il me paraît judicieux de préciser :

— Mais tu te souviens, je t'ai demandé de respecter mon intimité, et mes relations...

— Je partage ton intimité John. Quant à « tes relations », si tu veux parler de ta collection de petites amies qui défilent si vite que personne ne peut retenir leur biographie – pourtant résumable en dix lignes – je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution.

Je n'ai pas le temps de rétorquer une réflexion bien sentie. Un truc méchant. Pas le temps de reculer. Pas le temps. C'est fulgurant.

Il se tourne vers moi. M'embrasse.

Encore.

Pas de doute hein. C'est franc, viril, totalement incontrôlé. Ses mains sur mes pectoraux me poussent. Ma tête cogne l'accoudoir. Nos dents s'entrechoquent. Un des pires baisers de ma vie. Un des meilleurs. À se noyer.


	15. Chapitre 15

Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène érotique explicite entre deux hommes. Si vous n'êtes pas là pour ça (mais arrivé à ce stade de l'histoire faudrait être sacrément maso), lisez à vos risques et périls.

* * *

15

Quand sa cage thoracique rentre en collision avec la mienne, il émet un grognement qui n'a rien d'érotique. Je lâche une insanité.

— Tes côtes ?!

Je le ceinture avec précaution et l'aide à se redresser. Parfois, c'est utile d'avoir des abdos. Même si là, je ressens quand même la fatigue de la séance de boxe. Sherlock a la tête baissée, il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Impossible de voire ses yeux, de voir l'expression de son visage. On dirait un môme prit en flagrant délit avec la main dans la boîte à biscuits, ou peut-être plus en train de planquer un _Hustler_ sous son lit. Même si je doute qu'il ait déjà eu ce type de lecture.

— Sherlock, tes côtes ?! Ça va ?

— Quoi ?! Explose-t-il, révélant ainsi son humeur charmante.

J'hésite un instant, déstabilisé par son accès d'agressivité. Et j'y peux rien, mais une irrépressible envie de rire s'installe dans mon ventre. Pas moyen de la masquer. Le son se déploie et s'échappe de ma gorge.

Il est vexé comme un poux. J'arrive à articuler difficilement :

— C'est rassurant de savoir que tu n'es pas parfait dans tous les domaines.

Je me laisse aller contre lui, en prenant garde de ne pas appuyer sur ses ecchymoses. Je me demande vraiment qui l'a mis dans cet état. Je crois que c'est le mauvais moment pour l'interroger sur ce sujet. Il se tient assis, le dos bien raide, et contemple les rideaux. Ou la rue, perdue dans les ténèbres. Un spectacle fascinant...

Il n'y pas de bruit.

Si, en fond, le ronronnement du frigo. Ma main effleure sa nuque et se perd dans ses boucles emmêlées. Il est tendu comme un arc. J'ai la sensation de dégoupiller une grenade et d'espérer, d'un vœux pieux, qu'elle ne m'éclatera pas à la tronche.

J'ai une certitude : ce n'était pas hasard ni par une inspiration providentielle qu'il m'avait embrassé, tout à l'heure, au pied de l'escalier. Il a agi avec préméditation, détermination. Il est temps que je lui file un coup de main.

J'augmente la pression sur ses muscles et transforme la caresse en un massage plus franc. Après de longues minutes il daigne abandonner son examen méticuleux et totalement feint.

— Viens là.

Il se tourne enfin vers moi, un océan d'incertitude. Encore une fois, je retrouve cette sensation nouvelle. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a de la panique, au moins, une grande frayeur, tapie dans le vert d'eau de son regard. Une urgence impérieuse de le rassurer. Lui, si brillant, si lumineux. Si solitaire. Mais je sais que c'est du flan. Il est le premier à chercher ma présence. Bien sûr, il me plante, se barre pour suivre une idée, est totalement égocentrique... Pourtant...

Je laisse une main sur sa nuque, et pose l'autre fermement sur sa joue avec juste assez de latitude pour se dégager, à condition d'y mettre de la volonté. Et cette fois, je mène la danse. Je l'embrasse.

J'embrasse Sherlock.

Avec plus de craintes et plus de retenue que toutes les autres et tous les autres. Parce qu'il m'est infiniment plus précieux que toutes les autres et que tous les autres.

Je ne suis pas certain qu'il comprenne vraiment. Théoriquement oui. Avec son foutu QI de prix Nobel. Mais avec ses tripes, son intuition. Non. Il ne comprend pas.

Sherlock est un idiot génial. À moins que ce soit un génial idiot.

Ses lèvres sont tendres, chaudes de vie. Je m'agenouille dans une position bâtarde, prenant toujours garde de ne pas m'appuyer sur son torse. Ni sa cuisse marquée d'ecchymoses. Ça complique la donne.

Il garde les yeux grands ouverts, fixes. Je ne sais s'il est aveugle, perdu à regarder un monde que je ne vois pas, ou simplement trop concentré à mémoriser chaque ride de mon visage. Chaque imperfection de ma peau. Un son retenu. Un gémissement. Je le conduis sur mon territoire jusqu'à ce que ses mâchoires se détendent. Sa bouche s'entrouvre. Une exploration lente, curieuse.

Toujours retenue.

Toujours attentive. Surtout, ne pas le brusquer. Même s'il a initié. C'est la seule pensée cohérente qui me reste. Je m'y accroche. Faire attention. Parce qu'il m'est précieux.

Sa respiration, le sang qui palpite à mes tempes, une pulsation beaucoup plus bas.

Ok.

Juste l'embrasser me file la gaule. Ça promet pour la suite.

Ralentir encore. Encore. Enfin, je sens ses bras se nouer autour de mon cou. Se resserrer. Sa langue vient me rencontrer. Un dialogue de silence. Cette fois, ce silence, je le déguste. Je lui laisse prendre le contrôle. Un transfert suave.

Toujours, ses yeux grands ouverts me regardent. Il louche un peu. Je trouve cela très séduisant.

Il s'est installé contre moi. Vraiment. Son dos contre ma poitrine. Dans le berceau de mes bras. Il ne dit rien, me regarde dubitatif par-dessus son épaule.

— Tu veux bien oublier ma première tentative. Et ne jamais plus la mentionner. J'en suis mortifié...

Je pouffe. C'est ridicule. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

— Je te promets que ça ne dépassera pas les limites de l'Internet.

Un regard à fusiller un T. rex d'un coup sans recharger. Et puis, il pouffe aussi. Avec beaucoup plus de charme et de dignité que moi, je suis obligé de l'admettre.

— C'est oublié.

— Ce n'est pas ma pr... J'ai déjà de l'expérience hein. Quoi que certains aient dit, je ne suis pas...

La fébrilité de sa voix se répand comme une traînée de poudre, et je le sens se contracter.

— Sherlock. Si tu ne te calmes pas, je te colle un patch de nicotine.

— Je me calme si tu retires les deux conditions sur ta vie privée et tes relations. Si tu m'autorises à dégager toute personne qui envahit ton _intimité,_ toute personne qui s'arroge le droit de te mener par le bout du nez. C'est mon boulot.

— Ça dépend, tu veux utiliser ta verve cordiale ou tu songes plus au pistolet ?

Encore un autre regard furieux. Il propose, d'un ton qu'il croit raisonnable :

— On peut établir une liste de personnes qui font partie de tes relations que je tolère.

Il commence à énumérer, en levant d'abord le pouce puis l'index.

— Il y a Molly, Lestrade, Stamford, Mycroft— l'acidité gagne sa voix— je peux aussi ajouter dans une catégorie fourre-tout les autres policiers sauf Donovan et l'autre abruti, et tes collèges aussi à condition qu'une certaine retenue... bien sûr, Mrs Hudson, mais elle c'est différent...

Je l'interromps :

— Et ma sœur ?

— Elle est toujours sobre ?

— Non.

— Alors, pas ta sœur...

Le surréalisme de la discussion ne tarde pas à me filer le tournis.

— Continue de préparer ta liste, mais en silence, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de paix.

J'ai piqué sa curiosité. Il bascule la tête en arrière. Parfait. Je l'embrasse de plus belle. Cette fois, les mouvements sont fluides, accordés. Je largue les amarres, et garde juste un coin de cerveau actif pour recenser les zones meurtries et éviter de lui faire mal bêtement. Cette fois, je ne ralentis plus.

À un moment, j'ai fini par le plaquer sur le sofa pour être certain qu'il arrête de gigoter. Pour être certain que son torse ne morflerait pas. Je suis assis sur ses cuisses, à califourchon. Ses mains dans mon dos. Agrippées.

Juste lui. Sa salive dans ma bouche. Il a le goût du gin, des épices du repas, et autre chose, plus acide.

Sa robe de chambre gît, en un tas bleuté légèrement irisé sous la lumière du lampadaire, oubliée. À un moment, elle s'est trouvée sur le chemin et je sais à quel point Sherlock l'apprécie. J'ai les mains qui se faufilent sous le t-shirt déformé. Il grogne son approbation quand je lui caresse le ventre. Rien à voir avec le contact de la veille, pratique, hygiénique.

Pas de culpabilité.

Sa peau est si douce...

Dans ma tête, les turbulences s'estompent.

J'ai envie de lui, à en avoir mal. Ça fait des mois, des années même, que je n'ai pas une érection aussi violente, à en être douloureuse. Après, plus tard, demain, je réfléchirai. Là, je profite. L'incongruité de la situation se dissout au contact de sa langue, vive et tiède. Mes mains rencontrent son nombril, descendent un peu plus bas. Posées presque sagement sur le tissu du pantalon de pyjama, je le sens durcir. Sa respiration s'accélère et bientôt, il inspire par saccade, au rythme de mes doigts qui le masse, toujours avec cette mince frontière de coton trop épaisse entre nos peaux.

Un autre baiser. Profond. J'inspire lentement, par le nez, conscient que, si je ne me calme pas, tout va prendre fin très vite. Trop vite. Inspirer encore.

Cette fois, abandonner ses lèvres, descendre sur sa mâchoire, embrasser la peau tendre juste à côté du lobe de son oreille. Sur mes joues, la barbe repousse déjà. Les siennes sont encore bien lisses. Descendre dans son cou. Toucher son torse presque imberbe de la pulpe des doigts, pour ne pas faire mal, même sans le vouloir. Un fin duvet de poils blonds. Il halète et murmure d'une voie incertaine :

— John ?

— Hum ?

— Je voudrais te demander une faveur ?

Maintenant ?! Je fronce les sourcils, et m'attends au pire. La tournure ne me rassure pas.

— J'aimerais – sa voix gagne en assurance – je voudrais ou plutôt je ne veux pas qu'on utilise de préservatif.

Un blanc.

Ok. J'émets peut-être une réponse évasive avec un « heu » allongé à l'expressivité bovine. Ça me paraît précipité. Certes, j'ai envie de terminer au lit avec lui, mais pas ce soir. Pas avant d'être certain. Parce que, dans un coin de ma tête, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui a pu changer entre nous.

Trois ans et trois mois.

Je mesure le temps, j'ai eu tout le temps de le mesurer, de le compter, ce temps qui séparait un peu plus chaque jour mon présent vivant de sa vie, interrompue. J'ai l'impression que là, tout s'est remis en place, comme avant.

Ou presque. Ou mieux.

Je veux profiter, mais pas si c'est pour payer mon accès de passion d'une rétroaction explosive. Je suis un type patient.

— On a le temps. Te prends pas la tête...

— Non !

Je le regarde soudain inquiet. Inconsciemment, mes mains glissent sur sa taille et je l'enserre. L'idée qu'il reparte, qu'il disparaisse encore...

Il ajoute, d'un ton tranquille quoi qu'assez péremptoire :

— Je ne me prends pas la tête. Je sais ce que je veux. Tu as toujours des rapports sexuels avec préservatif. Avec les hommes, le danger d'attraper le Sida ou une autre MST dans la communauté homosexuelle demeure plus élevé qu'entre partenaires hétéros, dans les pays industrialisées d'après la dernière étude de l'OMS. En plus ces dernières années, l'usage du préservatif a régressé. Avec les femmes, cela t'apporte comme avantage supplémentaire la maîtrise certaine d'un moyen de contraception fiable.

Je l'écoute, abasourdi, faire une démonstration sur mes pratiques sexuelles.

— L'emploi du préservatif est donc systématique pour toi, sans aucune exception. Tu n'as pas eu de relations qui ont duré assez longtemps pour que la question de l'arrêt de son utilisation soit abordée – il me regarde avec cette distance analytique qui me rend à la fois admiratif et amusé – tu n'as donc jamais enfreint cette règle. De plus, en tant que militaire, affecté dans des zones à risques, la hiérarchie encourage aussi très ouvertement et fermement l'usa...

— Stop ! En conclusion, je sors toujours couvert.

— Oui. J'ajouterai quand même qu'étant médecin et plus conscient de la menace, tu dois faire un dépistage régulier. Une fois par trimestre. Comme tu es très prudent, tu fais même faire tes dépistages à Barts, par des personnes avec des compétences indéniables. Vu le nombre de tes partenaires et tes pratiques, tu rentres dans les catégories de population plus sensible, même si toi, tu ne fais jamais d'écarts. Tu mets _toujours_ un préservatif. C'est pour cela que je n'en veux pas.

— C'est une question de conscience surtout et...

Je m'arrête. Je relâche la pression sur son corps, certainement douloureuse. Je comprends sa demande. Une vague d'émotions contradictoires m'envahit. Je la laisse passer.

— Ok. Ok Sherlock. Pas de capote. Mais on aurait pu avoir cette discussion plus tard.

Son regard s'adoucit, il me saisit le visage et m'embrasse.

— C'était important pour moi. Désolé d'avoir saper l'ambiance.

Mon érection n'a pas survécu à son discours. Mais, sa langue fripouille et ses mains baladeuses se chargent de rectifier l'affaire. Et dans les minutes qui suivent, je me retrouve incapable de faire autre chose que grogner mon approbation dans ses oreilles alors qu'il entreprend de déboutonner ma chemise. Mes mains dans son pantalon ne lui donnent pas le loisir de continuer. Bientôt, mon univers se réduit à lui, ses gémissements retenus, sa peau, son odeur, son goût. Je prends ce que je désire, agenouillé devant lui. Il lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Dieu qu'il est sexy...

Ses longs doigts dans mes cheveux courts. Je me masturbe rapidement, et quand il frémit et trésaille dans ma bouche, j'éjacule contre ma paume. Une série de spasmes rapides, une réponse aux siens, plus souples, félins. Enfin, les yeux clos, son corps se détend. Il a le tee-shirt remonté sur les pectoraux, le pantalon de pyjama légèrement baissé, juste assez pour exposer ses parties sous la lumière tamisé du salon. Il a l'air tellement à sa place, tellement naturel...

Il entrouvre un œil, satisfait, un sourire fatigué au coin des lèvres rougies. Son habituel manque de pudeur s'accommode très bien de la situation. Il me toise, fier et assouvi.

Je me sens totalement dépassé...

Le fond de l'évier en alu reflète le plafonnier de la cuisine.

Je voulais prendre mon temps.

Vraiment.

Je secoue la tête. Je me suis rhabillé à la va-vite. Réajuster le plus important dans le pantalon. Les pans de ma chemise ouverte pendouillent et je n'ai pas le courage de la reboutonner. Je contemple le frigo. Les mains propres, un verre d'eau à la main. L'énormité de l'acte que je viens d'accomplir dans une fougue toute adolescente menace de se révéler à moi. Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir. Pas encore.

Sherlock râle et je lui apporte son verre d'eau. Je lis dans son regard une soif inextinguible qui n'a pas grand rapport avec ce que j'ai dans la main droite. Pour un type qui s'affirmait marié à son boulot et que j'avais fini par classifier comme « asexué » il a une libido bien débridée... Mon regard s'arrête sur son entrejambe.

— Contrairement à toi, John, je n'ai eu personne dans ma vie depuis ces trois dernières années.

— Il n'y avait personne avant...

— Bien sûr que si, tu étais là. Trop occupé à courir la gueuse.

Je secoue la tête. Je sais que c'est faux. Il n'y avait aucune tension de cet ordre-là entre nous, quoi que certains pouvaient insinuer, ou franchement affirmer d'ailleurs. Juste une collocation avec des hauts et des bas. Les paroles de Molly mais aussi d'une de mes ex dont j'ai oublié le prénom surgissent avec une clarté désarmante... J'ai peut-être raté certaines choses. J'avais peut-être déjà une attirance pour lui. Si c'est le cas, elle est née subrepticement, de mon admiration, de mon amitié, sans que j'y prenne garde. Quant aux faits surprenant de lui avoir accordé ma confiance dès notre première entrevue, et d'avoir tué, froidement, sans réfléchir, pour sauver sa vie que je croyais menacée... et bien je préfère ne pas trop m'y attarder.

— Je ne t'intéressais pas à l'époque. Pas comme ça en tout cas.

Je me désigne, moi, débraillé, lui dans une position dont la lascivité ferait rougir un inspecteur chevronné de la police des mœurs. Et quand mon regard coule sur son torse à demi dénudé, je sens une chaleur inespérée croître dans mon bas-ventre. Décidément, Sherlock m'offre une nouvelle jeunesse...

Plus tard, alors que son corps brûlant se love contre le mien, encore étourdi par la force de la jouissance et que je l'embrasse avec une tendresse nouvelle, je songe que parfois, la vie réserve des surprises miraculeuses. Je lui enlève son t-shirt qui a résisté à l'étreinte, d'ailleurs nous sommes toujours dans nos pantalons respectifs, et essuie le sperme sur son ventre avant d'essayer de me nettoyer. Avec les poils, c'est peine perdue...

— John ? Je crois qu'il faut que tu remettes de la crème sur mes côtes. J'ai un peu mal.

— Si tu veux...

— On va se laver ?

— Oui. Mais il faut que tu te lèves là.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui est installé sur mes jambes.

— Fais bosser tes abdos.

J'attrape ses mains avant qu'il n'étale le bazar collant que j'ai sur l'abdomen.

— Tu me laisses utiliser ta salle de bain ?

— Oui. À condition que tu ne la ruines pas.

— Je ne ruine jamais rien. J'oublie volontairement certaines contingences matérielles annexes quand je me concentre sur un problème important. Tu me laves ?

— Flemmard.


	16. Chapitre 16

16

Je me réveille en sursaut.

Les images du cauchemar dansent dans la pénombre, prégnantes, insidieuses. Il y a un corps inanimé contre moi.

Je me souviens de son visage. C'était une mission de nuit qui a mal tourné. Nous sommes pris entre deux feux, à attendre l'extraction. Juste notre bataillon. Quelqu'un aux renseignements a putain de merdé. La nuit va être longue.

Quand on se fait pilonner la tronche par l'artillerie lourde, je regrette presque la ville et ses snipers. Avant l'aube, il est touché.

Salement.

Je ne me souviens plus de son nom, juste que je ne l'appréciais pas trop. Bruyant, potache, grande gueule. Et moi, totalement impuissant. Impossible de l'aider dans ces conditions, je sais qu'il ne tiendra pas jusqu'à l'arrivée du reste du régiment. Alors, je fais avec les moyens du bord. L'injection ne se remarquera pas, pas d'autopsie.

On n'autopsie pas la chaire à saucisse.

Je reste avec lui jusqu'au bout. Même quand c'est fini, que ses sphincters se relâchent et ajoutent à la puanteur âcre de l'air nocturne saturé de poussière.

Il y a un bras nu en travers de ma poitrine. Un bras attaché à une épaule, à un torse. Nu. Masculin. Indéniablement. Je me tourne et découvre le reste de l'anatomie de l'intrus. Définitivement nu. Les souvenirs de la veille m'assaillent.

Et le visage de Sherlock, sérieux jusque dans l'extase remplace celui d'un soldat mort. Dans son sommeil, il est venu contre moi, étalé en diagonale, il arrive à occuper la majeure partie du matelas. Il sait que je préfère dormir seul. Je ne dérange personne. Et une présence à mes côtés tend à raviver les mauvais rêves.

Mais hier soir, après la douche – se laver ensemble n'a pas permis de gagner en productivité, au contraire – je n'avais vraiment pas le cœur à le laisser dans sa chambre. Surtout que je ne l'ai toujours pas aidé à faire du ménage. En plus, maintenant qu'il l'a réinvesti, et sorti le contenu des cartons, vidé en vrac, sur le sol et les meubles, elle a aussi besoin d'être rangée... Et je sais qu'il déteste dormir dans un endroit qui n'est pas impeccable.

Je tente de le pousser un peu, mais il se tourne et manque de me mettre son bras dans la figure. J'abandonne.

Je n'aime pas dormir avec quelqu'un.

Encore un soucis de plus pour installer une relation durable. J'ai fini un nombre incalculable de fois dans le sofa, avec des excuses bidons du « je me suis levée pour boire – aller aux toilettes – prendre l'air – faire pisser le chien (véridique) – noter une idée pour mon blog... » qui s'achèvent invariablement par « et je me suis assis, et rendormi ». Je tire sur mon t-shirt, adapte ma position, et caresse d'une main distraite le dos musclé du gêneur, juste le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il marmonne un truc inintelligible et cale sa tête dans le creux de mon aisselle. Il s'agite encore, remonte son visage. Le pif dans les poils. Il se met à ronfler doucement.

J'ai des munitions pour le taquiner pendant au moins des semaines là. Des mois même. Ça compense mon malaise.

Je ferme les yeux.

Cette fois, quand je me réveille, il fait jour. Je sais qu'il est plus tard que d'habitude. Le jour est déjà clair. Au moins 7h. Je plisse les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil. 7H45 ! C'est presque une grâce mat ! Je suis de nouveau seul dans mon lit, et à côté de moi, les draps froids portent encore l'odeur de Sherlock. Je renifle profondément. De longues minutes s'écoulent, moi, à plat ventre, dans son odeur. Ça tourne dans mon cerveau mais aucune pensée précise ne daigne s'arrêter assez longtemps pour que je puisse la saisir. Je me lève, baille, et vais à la douche.

Dans la cuisine, aimantée sur la porte du frigo, il y a une liste. Je la fixe plusieurs secondes, interdit. Ce n'est pas une liste de courses... Je secoue la tête, partagé entre l'envie de rire et un certain désespoir. Il est irrécupérable. J'entends le cliquetis régulier du clavier qui vient du salon.

— Bonjour Sherlock. Bien dormi ?!

Un son qui pourrait s'apparenter à une voix humaine me répond. Quel accueil. Je suis habitué à un silence suivi, éventuellement d'une demande péremptoire masquée, en général « je veux du thé » traduisible par « fais moi du thé ». « S'il te plaît » est absent de son vocabulaire. Tant qu'il dit merci, cela me convient.

Je sors le pain de mie et fouille dans les placards. J'ai les crocs. Il reste des œufs, des tomates aussi. Je remarque alors la théière sur la table, bien au chaud dans son tea-cosy à carreaux vichy vert. Elle est pleine ?! Je prépare un petit déjeuner copieux. Quand je dépose le tout sur la table base, Sherlock lève enfin le nez de son écran. Il est déjà habillé et semble relativement reposé.

— J'ai fait du thé.

— Oui, j'ai vu. Merci. Tu as dormi un peu ? Plus que deux heures ?

— Ho oui, au moins... trois ou quatre, me précise-t-il avec une fierté enfantine.

— Si tu veux manger, viens ici. Mon ordinateur n'a pas besoin d'être nourri, contrairement à toi.

Une moue boudeuse.

Je remarque alors les deux piles de papiers imprimés sur le bureau. Une petite, quelques feuilles reliées par un trombone, et l'autre plus épaisse avec le crâne posé par-dessus.

— Tu as terminé ? Tu veux que je relise ?

— Oui. J'ai imprimé à cet effet.

— Je pensais qu'il serait plus rapide de corriger directement sur écran, si tu daignes me laisser l'accès à ma machine.

— Pour l'article pour ta copine, oui. Mais ce n'est pas le plus urgent. Je voudrais que tu me donnes ton avis d'abord sur ce paquet – il désigne le plus gros – car c'est pour Lestrade. Un compte-rendu des faits qui ont conduit à la mort de Moriarty et l'explication de mon suicide factice. Je lui ai aussi donné tous les éléments de l'enquête personnelle sur le réseau mis en place par Moriarty jusqu'à la découverte du cadavre de Sebastian Moran, qui clôt l'affaire.

— Tu avoues son meurtre ?

— Voyons John, je viens juste de rentrer. Je n'ai aucune intention de me retrouver en prison, entouré de crétins, alors que je peux être avec toi, et manger des œufs.

— Qui refroidissent...

Il se lève et m'apporte les documents ainsi que mon stylo. Celui auquel je tiens particulièrement et que je pensais rangé dans son étui, dans ma chambre. Je vois qu'il a sorti le texte avec un interligne double pour laisser l'espace nécessaire aux annotations.

— Surtout, n'hésite pas à reformuler à ta guise. Je te fais confiance. J'ai peur que mon rapport soit considéré comme une démonstration orgueilleuse. Je me contenterai de brillant. Tu peux retirer ce qui te paraît trop astucieux.

Alors qu'il s'assoit, je lui file un coup sur la tête avec le paquet de feuilles. Je me sens d'humeur taquine. Un état assez exceptionnel pour moi, d'habitude plus placide.

— J'accepte le défi !

Je m'attelle à la tâche tout en déjeunant ; je ne me préoccupe pas vraiment de salir les feuilles. Elles finiront à la poubelle.

C'est un travail de longue haleine. Je suis obligé de revenir en arrière pour vérifier la cohésion du récit. Sherlock tend à s'attarder sur des détails annexes qui nuisent à la compréhension globale. Par contre, il reste factuel, sans interprétation des intentions de Moriarty. D'ailleurs, je crois que le plus étrange et qu'il passe sous silence la dérive obsessionnelle de cette affaire. Il y a aussi des trous en ce qui concerne le rôle de Mycroft. C'est lui, qui a vendu son frère. Lui qui a donné, à ce taré de Moriarty, l'artillerie nécessaire pour s'en prendre à Sherlock. Je ne l'épargne pas. Je remplis les vides avec minutie.

À un moment, Sherlock a quitté l'ordinateur et s'est mis à jouer du violon. Une mélodie douce, lancinante, agréable. Je le contemple quelques minutes. Concentré, devant la fenêtre, il est tout entier absorbé dans la musique. Son visage ne reflète que son absolue patience. Focalisé sur le son, les mouvements gracieux de ses mains. Je me rappelle un jour avoir assisté à un concert dans un pub d'une violoniste de folk irlandaise d'une grande sensibilité. Elle respirait tour à tour la joie et la peine de ses morceaux. Je suis sorti de là épuisé émotionnellement. Quand Sherlock joue, il y a comme une distance, une tranquillité. Parfois, il s'agite, joyeux, mais cela ne dure jamais trop longtemps. Certains trouve son jeu froid, moi, il me repose. Et puis, son jeu lui correspond si bien... Détourner mon regard de sa silhouette me demande un effort. Il compte sur moi.

Je me replonge dans la lecture. Il y a vraiment des oublis.

J'ajoute aussi, au dos d'une page, une proposition de diagnostique clinique sur l'état mental de Moriarty et la perversion de la relation qu'il a eu avec Sherlock. Ce dernier a servi de catalyseur aux déséquilibres d'un individu d'une intelligence supérieure mais clairement dénué de toute empathie. Un vrai sociopathe. Sherlock s'en octroie le qualificatif. Pourtant, je le soupçonne de se ranger dans cette case-là parce que ça l'arrange. Le vrai dingue, manipulateur, pervers, c'était Moriarty.

Je ne suis pas un expert dans le domaine. Mon analyse provient d'échanges avec Molly et, surtout, des avis de plusieurs psychiatres renommés de Barts qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'écouter et m'éclairer sur le sujet.

Il est 11h passées quand je lève le nez du tas de feuilles. Sherlock a refait du thé. Il m'a même servi. Je me masse les tempes, j'ai un peu mal au crâne. Entre la discussion épuisante d'hier soir et cette lecture, tout un tas de souvenirs et d'émotions resurgissent. J'essaye de garder le contrôle mais, pour être tout à fait honnête, je me sens tourmenté. Et puis, courbatu.

Sherlock a cessé de jouer.

Il a commencé à reporter une partie des modifications sans me poser aucune question. Je suis surpris et songe qu'il ne doit intégrer que ce qu'il l'arrange. J'ai beau être méthodique, là, j'ai fait tellement d'aller-retours dans la lecture qu'il y a des feuilles partout sur la table basse. Heureusement qu'elles sont numérotées.

Quand j'en arrive à la partie finale, sur la poursuite de Moran, le texte devient soudain plus animé. Le ton professionnel, neutre tend à devenir plus subjectif.

Acide.

Et bientôt, je vois apparaître, horrifié, très clairement en filigrane, un désir latent de vengeance qui suinte comme une odeur nauséabonde. Personne, en possession de ses moyens, peut lire le texte et croire à l'innocence de Sherlock dans la mort de Moran. Il décrit ses angoisses, le regret de s'être trompé, de s'être retrouvé dans une position si absurde et dangereuse qu'il a dû maquiller sa mort pour protéger ses proches. Mon cœur se serre. Je récris, patiemment, sous les lignes imprimées, une version expurgée, plus conforme aux stricts faits et surtout qui laisse planer le doute sur la fin de Moran. J'y ajoute même quelques hypothèses de mon cru (règlement de compte local, mercenaire payé par un ancien de l'armée...). Moran avait beaucoup d'ennemis.

Une fois achevées relecture et correction, je sors.

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je marche jusqu'au traiteur asiatique à quelques encablures de Baker Street. Une heure qui me rend mon calme. Et, quand je reviens dans l'appartement, Sherlock piaffe. Il a terminé, il m'attend, il a faim – improbable non ? – et il veut passer voir Lestrade en début d'après-midi.

Alors que je décide de lui téléphoner, je réalise que mon smartphone est resté dans ma veste, sur vibreur depuis la veille. Avec ce qui s'est passé, j'ai totalement oublié de consulter les messages. Plus de quinze appels en absence, tous de Lestrade. Et six textos.

À priori, la visite de Sherlock à Barts l'a fait sortir de son anonymat et la rumeur est déjà arrivée aux oreilles de l'inspecteur. Les messages sont succincts et de plus en plus fébriles. Le dernier je l'ai raté de peu, et Greg est prêt à envoyer une patrouille à Baker Street si je ne le contacte pas immédiatement ; ce que je fais dans la foulée. La conversation est courte, et l'angoisse dans la voie du policier m'évite de me mettre en colère face aux flots de remontrances et de menaces ; Sherlock redevient un suspect dans l'affaire du kidnapping des gosses de l'ambassadeur. Son suicide avait réglé l'affaire. L'échange se conclut sur la promesse de venir à Scotland Yard avant 15h.

Sherlock lui, s'est attablé et attend que je raccroche avec un air exaspéré. Il a ouvert les barquettes et commence à picorer dedans. À croire qu'il ne réalise pas ce qu'il risque. Ou, plutôt, qu'il est absolument sûr que son rapport va l'innocenter. Je l'espère. S'il se retrouve au centre d'une bataille juridique, ma volonté de rester dans l'ombre des médias pourrait être malmenée. Je ne veux plus voir sa photo faire la une du _Sun_ ou autre torchon avec des titres aguicheurs.

— C'est bon ? Tu as fini avec l'autre imbécile. On peut manger ?!

Comme s'il avait faim après le petit déjeuner. Je connais son appétit de piaf.

— Greg est un excellent flic. Et ta mort l'a mis dans une mouise qui a failli lui coûter sa place. Alors tâche de rester à peu près poli avec lui. Tu as fini de reporter toutes les modifs ? Tu peux lui envoyer le rapport par mail ?

— Tu l'appelles Greg ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

Je soupire et vais me chercher une fourchette dans la cuisine. Ma dextérité s'arrête quand il faut manger avec des baguettes. Sherlock lui, les manie avec une facilité déconcertante.

— Depuis quand ? Insiste-t-il. Puis il ajoute : j'ai envoyé le rapport, et j'ai mis Mycroft en copie.

Il est donc très motivé à retrouver sa réputation et probablement, les opportunités de travail comme « détective consultant ».

— Je ne sais pas trop, un an, un an et demi peut-être. On va au pub de temps en temps ensemble.

Sa réprobation évidente me fait sourire.

— La prochaine fois, tu pourras venir si tu veux.

— Non merci. La prochaine fois on ira au pub tous les deux. Juste tous les deux. Ou mieux, on restera à la maison. Le pub est bruyant.

— Tu mélanges deux trucs différents...

Et je me retrouve à lui caresser la joue. Il mâchonne la pointe de ses baguettes. Ses lèvres sont légèrement luisantes de l'huile des nouilles sautées.

Sa mine contrariée me donne très envie de l'embrasser.

J'en tiens une bonne...


	17. Chapitre 17

17

Le taxi nous dépose devant le bâtiment flambant neuf de Scotland Yard. Sherlock a envoyé un mail avec le compte rendu de sa disparition par mail et je ne doute pas que Lestrade a dû en attaquer la lecture avec avidité. Quand on passe devant le comptoir de l'accueil, je salue la jeune femme de permanence. Elle m'interpelle chaleureusement :

— Docteur Watson, cela fait un moment qu'on ne vous avait pas vu !

J'essaye en vain de retrouver son prénom. Je l'ai invitée à boire un café une ou deux fois. Mon esprit demeure désespérément vide et Sherlock, impatient, comme toujours, me saisit par le coude. Il se retient probablement de filer directement dans le bureau de Lestrade.

— L'inspecteur Lestrade nous attend.

— Oui...

Elle regarde avec curiosité Sherlock qui lui répond par un sourire éblouissant. Je me crispe et prie pour qu'il se taise. Pour qu'une fois, il se taise. Je me hâte donc de passer le portique de sécurité. Sur mes talons, Sherlock agite la main d'un au-revoir ostentatoire...

Greg nous attend, dès la sortie de l'ascenseur. Son visage préoccupé n'augure rien de bon et il me reçoit avec une poignée de main ferme mais expéditive. Pas besoin d'être aussi observateur que Sherlock pour lire la raideur de sa posture et l'aigreur dans ses yeux. Pourtant, sa voix est étonnamment douce quand il me glisse « John, j'aimerai m'entretenir en privé avec ton revenant. Mes propos risquent d'être désagréables, pas besoin que tu subisses ça ». J'acquiesce, un poil surpris pas le pronom possessif. Mon regard croise celui de Sherlock, aux aguets. Il anticipe déjà la discussion avec perspicacité et, il me semble, une pointe d'inquiétude. Je m'attendais à être poliment mis à l'écart.

Pour être tout à fait franc, cela me convient.

Je me dirige donc vers le distributeur d'eau, celui à l'autre bout de l'open space, près d'une salle de réunion. Je me retourne un instant pour voir la silhouette souple de Sherlock disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte du bureau de Lestrade. Elle réapparaît, derrière la vitre, ses épaules négligemment appuyées contre la paroi de verre.

Je fais mon tour. Dis bonjour aux détectives que je connais. Discute des résultats du foot – dont je me contrefous – de la météo bien automnale, demande des nouvelles des familles. Donovan me rejoint, la mine renfrognée. Elle hésite et force un sourire :

— Alors, il est de retour hein ?! Après toute ces années, il vient encore nous embobiner avec ses théories...

Le fiel de ses propos acidifie l'atmosphère, elle prend une grand inspiration sonore et ajoute, plus doucement :

— Enfin, comment ça va toi ?

— Sally, nous étions d'accord pour ne plus aborder cette question...

Je ne parle pas ni de ma santé ni de mon moral et elle le sait très bien.

Elle hoche la tête et je lis dans son regard, cachée derrière un mur de réprobation, une angoisse sincère à mon égard. Cela m'a pris du temps pour comprendre que son inimitié pour Sherlock était juste causée par la peur, et accessoirement le fichu caractère et l'arrogance du consultant. Il a lui même creusé son tombeau en étant odieux avec toute l'équipe. Sally n'est pas du genre à faire des histoires, c'est une femme qui évolue dans un milieu masculin, souvent macho. Elle n'a juste jamais réalisé à quel point, ce qu'elle considère comme de la sollicitude, peut m'être désagréable.

— Ça va. Il a eu du bol que je ne lui plombe pas la tête. Il s'est introduit chez moi par effraction.

Le rire de Sally détend l'atmosphère et les trois autres curieux venus récolter des nouvelles se marrent aussi. Un jeune recru, visiblement très admiratif de la jeune femme, ajoute même :

— Ça aurait été couillon en effet. Sitôt réapparu et déjà à la morgue. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la paperasse administrative... Enfin, vous êtes un docteur, pas un tueur !

S'il savait...

La discussion se prolonge, non sur le sujet de Sherlock, mais sur des cas célèbres de personnes ayant simulé leur mort, que ce soit pour des arnaques diverses, des tentatives d'échapper à des créanciers peu regardant sur les moyens de collecter leur dettes ou alors, plus cocasse, un mari terrorisé par son épouse qui pensait être tranquille si la tortionnaire empochait l'assurance vie... Cette camaraderie me rappelle celle de l'armée. Je me sens toujours assez à l'aise dans les locaux, tant que je ne croise pas un des supérieurs à qui j'ai cassé le nez.

Un jour, Sally m'a dit : « Même si mon opinion sur Holmes et la tienne sont incompatibles, il faut que tu saches que ta présence a quand même adouci les relations. » À l'époque, Sherlock était bien vivant. C'est le jour où j'ai appris qu'il collaborait avec la police depuis plus de cinq ans avant de notre rencontre. Qu'il vivait déjà à Baker Street. Il m'a fallu plus du temps pour découvrir qu'il n'avait aucun souci pécuniaire. Qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'être en collocation. Enfin, si, mais pas pour les raisons matérielles qu'il m'avait laissé croire.

La première fois que Mycroft m'a recontacté, après sa mort, il m'a expliqué que j'étais mentionné dans le testament. Il y avait assez pour que je passe le restant de ma vie sans bosser. Je me doutais depuis un moment que Sherlock était aisé, mais à ce point... J'ai continué mon existence, parce que je ne voulais pas de cet argent. Je voulais qu'il ne soit pas mort.

Je le voulais en vie... Juste en vie.

Les hurlements de Lestrade traversent tout l'open space, aussi dévastateurs qu'une rafale de semi-automatique. Ils sont suivis de près par ceux, plus habituels, de Sherlock. Depuis que je connais Greg, jamais, jamais je ne l'ai vu perdre son calme. Et certainement pas ici, dans l'enceinte même de Scotland Yard.

La tension est immédiate.

Palpable.

Les conversations se taisent. Les regards s'évitent avant de converger vers la porte en bois. Par la vitre en partie dépolie du bureau de l'inspecteur, je vois Sherlock qui s'agite. Et la tension monte encore d'un cran. Les paroles sont assez fortes pour être intelligibles, l'échange tourne aux insultes.

Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée avec des flics partout, armés. Des hommes sur leur terrain, loyaux à leur chef. Leur chef qui a perdu toute contenance, par la faute d'un ex-mort et ex-suspect prompt à semer la zizanie.

— Je crois qu'il est l'heure de jouer à la secrétaire et d'apporter du café au patron et à mon imbécile de coloc...

Sally, les yeux toujours rivés là où se déroule le drame, hoche la tête sans me regarder.

— Ouais. T'as cinq minutes.

Et elle ne veut pas dire cinq minutes pour aller chercher les boissons. Cinq minutes, c'est le temps pour calmer l'ouragan. Cinq minutes d'accordées avant que les patiences ne soient usées et que Sherlock se retrouve dans une position délicate. Comme finir sa journée dans une cellule. J'ai d'autre plan pour la soirée.

Un crochet éclair par le distributeur. J'arrive devant le bureau de Lestrade avec une escorte qui tape à la porte, en vain, et gentiment, tourne la poignée. J'ai une tasse dans chaque main. L'ouverture du bureau opère comme un interrupteur pour le son. Je rentre dans la pièce. Un silence de mort. Derrière moi, un des policiers referme la porte et me voilà dans la cage aux lions.

Greg est debout, campé derrière sa grosse chaise confortable en simili cuir noir. Il a les mains serrées sur le dossier. Ses jointures sont blanchies par l'effort. Son visage rouge de colère. Jamais je ne l'ai vu dans un état pareil.

— Café au lait, inspecteur ?

Je pose la tasse avec douceur sur la surface du bureau. La pièce est relativement ordonnée. Elle est assez exiguë. Devant la fenêtre, je remarque qu'il y a une recrudescence de boites à archives en carton soigneusement étiquetées et datées. Je reconnais certains noms. Plusieurs sont liés à différents dossiers sur lesquels nous étions intervenus. Il a dû se mettre au travail dès que les premières rumeurs ont circulé...

— Merci John. Je devrais t'engager comme factotum.

Il y a dans sa voix une note d'espièglerie totalement absente de son visage. Un moyen de me signifier qu'il n'est pas en pétard contre moi.

Sherlock est toujours adossé à la vitre. Livide. Son visage est un masque pâle de fureur. Ses yeux trop brillants glissent sur mon regard, comme aveugles. J'y décèle une émotion si vive que je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Le bureau devient une arène fétide où s'affrontent des animaux sauvages prêts à tous les coups bas. Soudain, j'oublie la colère de Lestrade. J'oublie mon inquiétude pour l'inspecteur. Seule compte la douleur contenue dans le gris-vert. Prête à le submerger.

Ses mains tremblent. Il se tient trop droit, comme tétanisé. Rien à voir avec la posture nonchalante qu'il affectait tout à l'heure. Son corps trahit un tumulte profond. Je ne sais pas ce que Lestrade lui a dit, mais il a touché juste. Il a touché au cœur. Je m'approche, face à lui, bien dans son champs de vision, comme pour amadouer un animal meurtri. Je lui tends la tasse de liquide fumant. Il n'esquisse même pas un mouvement. Alors, de la main gauche je lui effleure le poignet, le guide d'une caresse et place contre sa paume moite le plastique bien chaud. Cette fois, il me regarde enfin, se saisit de la tasse dans un hoquet de surprise.

— Ça va ? Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle, juste un murmure que pour lui.

— Hum.

Un son à peine audible. Sa main tremble toujours et le café menace de passer par dessus bord. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Lestrade qui tire sa chaise, s'assoit avec une lenteur étudiée. Je me décale un peu pour bloquer la vue à l'inspecteur. Ce que je m'apprête à faire est strictement privé.

Je prend la main de Sherlock, l'enserre fermement dans les miennes, sèches.

Un mouvement sous contrôle, précis. Je le caresse juste avec les pouces, brièvement. Son regard s'éclaircit, de la surprise peut-être ? Il prend une respiration franche, soupire. Un sourire timide. J'ai l'impression étrange de sentir les émotions refluer de sa personne, comme si la vanne momentanément ouverte à fond venait de refermer, laissant les dégâts de l'inondation à réparer.

Watson, t'as gagné le droit d'écoper...

Je recule et prend place juste à gauche de Sherlock. Pas trop proche. Une distance... amicale. Il boit le café d'une traite.

— Donne-moi le dossier rouge qui est dans ton sac.

Pas de doute. Il va mieux. Je regarde ma serviette en cuir qu'il m'a emprunté au moment de quitter la maison. Elle est à sa droite, juste à porter de main. Je me tais, avance de deux pas, me baisse et la saisis dedans il n'y a qu'une chemise en plastique rouge. Pas d'erreur possible. Je la sors et lui tends sans rien dire. De l'autre côté de son bureau, Greg observe l'échange avec un intérêt un peu trop marqué.

Sherlock m'échange la tasse vide contre le mystérieux dossier. Quand il l'ouvre, je reconnais immédiatement la liasse de papier. La version imprimée et annotée par mes soins de ses exploits. Et tâchée de café et de ketchup... Le document pour la police. Sidéré, je le regarde déposer les papiers sur le sous-mains en cuir sombre, juste sous le pif de Lestrade. Immédiatement, l'inspecteur feuillette la pile, d'abord distraitement, puis avec une attention croissante.

— Tes corrections John, j'imagine ?

— Oui, tu imagines bien.

— C'est vrai que ton écriture est quand même largement plus fluide et agréable.

Il me jette un regard complice. Je me demande où est passée toute la colère. Dans l'open space, par la vitre, je vois l'équipe qui regagne ses pénates respectives. Sally, qui occupe habituellement le poste installé juste en face du bureau de son supérieur, me fait un signe et part avec une collège. La tempête est passée.

— Si je préfère la langue de l'autre version, celle que j'ai eu par mail, l'original est proprement fascinant, le policier fronce les sourcils et et dévisage sans vergogne un Sherlock qui reste de marbre. Il aura le mérite de m'éclairer un peu plus sur les circonstances du non-suicide de Holmes et du vrai suicide de Moriarty... lâche Lestrade d'un ton résigné.

— Je suis à ta disposition si tu as besoin d'éclaircissements, mais les ajouts de John devraient te suffire. Est-ce qu'on peut partir ? Je voudrais finir mon annonce officielle pour la presse.

La politesse dans le ton de Sherlock ne suffit pas à effacer totalement une certaine froideur dans sa voix. Nous attendons quand même que Greg parcourt le document. Je crois que la politesse est de rigueur après l'échange de hurlements pas très courtois. Quand je reçois un message du labo sur mon smartphone, je profite de l'excuse et prends congé.

À peine le temps de régler un petit souci à Barts que Sherlock sort du bureau et cette fois, la porte reste grand ouverte, comme à l'inaccoutumée. Je laisse Sherlock prendre un peu d'avance – il salue deux détectives et je vois Donovan se presser dans le couloir – et retourne voir Greg. Je veux juste clarifier un truc.

— Oui ? Le sérieux de son regard tranche avec le ton enjoué. Encore une surprise ? J'ai eu ma dose pour la semaine là.

Il me fait signe d'entrer et de pousser la porte. Sherlock a remarqué mon absence et me regarde, les sourcils froncés. Je lui dis d'attendre deux minutes sans déclencher de catastrophe et me tourne vers le policier :

— Ce document, je l'ai corrigé pour éviter tout mal entendu.

— Je crois que le dossier de Holmes est déjà bien épais. Pas la peine en effet d'ajouter encore une suspicion de meurtre. Et puis, cette affaire est hors de ma juridiction.

— Il n'y pas d'autre copie du document.

— J'ai compris John. Sa voix s'anime d'un vague énervement. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et encore plus pour lui de me faire confiance. Mais, que je sache, je n'ai jamais rien fait qui puisse justifier ta méfiance...

Je l'interromps :

— Je sais ! On te doit même une fière chandelle !

Je n'ai jamais oublié son coup de téléphone quand le vent à tourner. Ni son aide et sa présence après, quand Sherlock n'était plus là...

— Alors, faites-moi un peu confiance bon sang ! Je sais quand je dois éviter de creuser si le résultat me déplaît. Tu n'a jamais été interpellé dans l'affaire des suicides en série. Si je ne m'abuse, tu as bien un permis pour un Sig Sauer...

Un sujet que je pensais, à tord, enterré. Définitivement. Pourtant, je sais qu'il n'en reparlera plus. À moins que je sois particulièrement stupide. Et, quoi qu'en dise Sherlock, je ne suis pas stupide. Lestrade poursuit :

— Je te ramène l'enveloppe ce soir. Ta version me paraît bien suffisante. Remercie Holmes pour moi, s'il te plaît. Je sens que je vais passer une après-midi de lecture assez édifiante.

Je hoche la tête.

— Pas besoin de ramener les papiers. Il y a toujours l'incinérateur au sous-sol non ?

— Oui.

Je pose la main sur la poignée de la porte.

— John, attends.

Je le vois qui hésite, il scrute Sherlock qui se chamaille avec Donovan et une autre détective qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche.

— J'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas non plus des vacances pour lui. Il est très maigre. C'est de toi, la déco sur sa mâchoire ?

Je secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Laisse moi le temps de régler tout ça, il désigne d'un geste vague la pile de feuilles annotées. Et si je patauge, je te demanderai peut-être une intervention divine.

Traduire : téléphone à Mycroft pour que tout ce foutoir soit bouclé au plus vite car j'ai autre chose à faire comme de m'occuper de la sécurité des citoyens lambda de Londres.

— C'était prévu. Sherlock n'aspire qu'à une chose, un retour à la normale. Enfin, à « sa » normale. Il tient vraiment à rebosser pour toi.

— Et toi John ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si tu as besoin de discuter...

Je le regarde, s'agiter par delà la vitre. Songer qu'il est possible de revenir à ce quotidien qui m'a tant manqué me grise... De nouveau, partager ma vie, ce besoin d'action. Cette soif d'adrénaline. Et se sentir vivant, utile. Avec lui à mes côtés... Même si je suis incapable de répondre à la question de Greg, je sais que j'ai ce que je veux, même si je ne sais pas le définir avec exactitude.

— Merci... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ni pour lui. Il me faut un peu de temps pour me réajuster. Je pense que d'ici quelques jours, je serai partant pour une virée au Golden Eagle !

Je m'approche pour récupérer Sherlock en pleine discussion au sujet d'une affaire récente Donovan s'est remise à bosser à son bureau. Elle me regarde intensément et l'interpelle :

— Je n'oublie rien hein, Holmes.

Elle le menace à demi-mot. Je comprends qu'elle revient à la charge sur la conversation que j'ai raté. J'ignore ce qu'elle lui a raconté, mais visiblement, je suis concerné.

— Peut-être que tu es innocent, mais moi, je n'oublie pas ce que tu as fait à quelqu'un que tu disait être ton ami. Je serai toujours là pour te juger.

— Souhaites-tu que j'explique pourquoi ton jugement n'a aucune valeur ?

L'attention de Sherlock est tout entière focalisée sur la jeune femme. Et je redoute la suite. Je l'attrape par le bras :

— Allez, ouste, champion. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Sally me fixe, et je la trouve relativement calme. Sherlock n'a pas encore sorti le grand jeu.

— Je ne peux pas lui laisser impliquer que je t'ai fait du mal sciemment, John. Que j'aurais tout instigué... Son regard se durcit et il s'adresse à la détective d'un ton dur :

— Tu penses que, je cite, « j'ai pris mon pieds » à jouer la comédie ?! Que ça m'a plu d'infliger ça à _mon ami_ ?

Son regard balaye l'open space. Dans son bocal, Lestrade se lève et s'approche de la vitre, un air franchement blasé. Il est temps de faire prendre l'air au génial consultant :

— Sherlock...

Je pose ma main sur son épaule et tente de le guider gentiment mais avec fermeté vers l'escalier, plus proche que l'ascenseur. Irrité, il se retourne, visiblement je vais aussi me faire allumer dans la tournée générale.

Il change d'avis, effleure ma joue du bout des doigts et m'embrasse. À pleine bouche. Une pelle. Sherlock me roule une pelle dans les locaux de Scotland Yard ! Avec Lestrade et son équipe comme spectateurs. Avec tout l'étage comme spectateur.

Moi qui voulait être discret...

Il a rapidement pris le pli et son baiser me laisse le souffle coupé. Il file un coup de langue sur la commissure de mes lèvres et je sens mon agacement s'envoler dans un sourire. Tout le monde s'est tu. Dont Sherlock. Il a cessé sa querelle. Je n'y aurai pas pensé... Après tout...

Cette fois, c'est lui qui m'attrape par le bras et d'un pas énergique, nous traversons les bureaux jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Personne ne moufte. Et je ne vais surtout pas me retourner. Je vois à la périphérie de mon champs de vision le sourire fier de Sherlock. Le reste, je m'en fous.


	18. Chapitre 18

18

Nous sommes assis sur un banc du parc de St James. Les gamins les plus chanceux sont sortis des écoles huppés du quartier et gambadent joyeusement dans leur uniforme. Un couple de jeunes punks se chamaillent bruyamment. Deux petits vieux font la causette. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années remplit une grille de mots croisés en face de nous. Je me masse le cou, d'un geste distrait, et regarde le ciel. Les nuages disparaissent à l'horizon et le soleil de septembre réchauffe l'atmosphère.

Au loin, le bruit d'une sirène. J'ai la tête cotonneuse, un peu comme un lendemain de cuite. Ça va trop vite. Je fouille dans ma poche et sort mon mobile. La batterie est à plat. J'ai totalement zappé de le rechargé hier...

— Tu as du feu ?

La question incongrue me sort de ma rêverie.

— Quoi ?

Sherlock manipule un paquet de cigarettes. Je lui arrache des mains. Un geste réflexe dont la rapidité me surprend moi-même.

— C'est pas vrai ? Tu as recommencé ? Après tant d'efforts...

— Non. Lestrade a rechuté. Je lui ai piqué dans son bureau.

Je secoue la tête. J'avais oublié qu'il avait cette manie. Faire les poches de l'inspecteur quand ce dernier lui tape sur le système. Pour aujourd'hui, je l'excuse. Mais je ne lui rends pas le paquet. Il y a une poubelle juste à proximité.

Il a toujours cet air de satisfaction qui flotte sur son visage. Je préfère quand même le voir comme ça.

— Je consomme encore certaines substances quand j'ai besoin de me concentrer, ou alors qu'au contraire, il devient nécessaire de ralentir un peu la machine. Il se tapote la tempe avec l'index. J'ai appris à mieux... gérer l'ennui. Je suis quand même impatient de retrouver les turpitudes des vies des Londoniens.

Je me souviens de ce que Mycroft m'avait dit, au sujet de son frère et de l'utilisation qu'il avait choisi de faire de ses capacités cérébrales hors norme. Je n'ai pas compris l'implication. Je me contente juste de profiter de la ré-affirmation de ce choix par Sherlock.

— Tant que tu ne mets pas Lestrade suffisamment en rogne pour qu'il fasse une décente dans l'appart...

— Mrs Hudson me sauvera encore la mise !

Je laisse échapper un rire bref et profite de la bonne humeur pour aborder la question qui me dérange :

— Dis, était-ce bien nécessaire de me rouler une pelle dans les locaux de la police juste pour faire chier Donovan ?

— Tu n'as même pas regardé sa tête. Tu as raté le spectacle...

— …

— L'opinion d'autrui ne m'atteint pas John, je fonctionne très bien en ignorant les autres. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas. C'était le moyen le plus efficace pour que tu sois tranquille.

— Le moyen ? Que JE sois tranquille ?

Parfois, Sherlock ne comprend vraiment_ rien_. À croire qu'il a oublié son état de stress extrême dans le bureau de Lestrade. Il a une faculté agaçante pour ne pas se souvenir des choses qui le blessent. Je surprends de l'inquiétude dans son regard, et j'ajoute, en secouant la tête :

— Je suis vieux jeu Sherlock. Je n'aime pas les effusions en public, même pour donner une leçon. J'apprécierai que tu sois plus discret.

Je lui serre rapidement la main.

— C'est toi qui étales ta vie sur un blog...

— Jamais ma vie privée. Et jamais, absolument jamais, ma vie sentimentale !

— Pourtant je sais exactement avec combien de personnes tu as eu des relations sur les trois dernières années, combien de temps elles ont duré et l'impact qu'elle ont eu sur...

— Stop ! Tu sais pertinemment que ce que tu décryptes, toi, reste invisible pour le commun des mortels.

— C'est vrai.

Je l'observe, il se rengorge un peu. Ces capacités n'ont de cesse de me surprendre. Ce n'est pas de la flatterie, je suis toujours aussi impressionné qu'à notre première rencontre. Et si je meurs d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il a pu déduire de « privé » en lisant les articles de mon blog, je m'abstiens. Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment.

Je m'étire. Le temps clément donne envie de se promener. Je vais marcher jusqu'au Fortum & Mason sur Piccadily. Un réapprovisionnent en thé s'impose. Je connais les goûts de luxe de Sherlock dans ce domaine. Même s'il a un appétit de piaf, ses papilles sont élitistes.

— À l'avenir, j'éviterai donc les « effusions » en public alors...

— Je t'en serai gré.

Son sourire espiègle me rend tout chose. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête ni même de comprendre ce que je ressens. Déjà, être passé voir Greg et lui annoncer le retour de Sherlock était une étape cruciale. Je me lève. Une nouvelle priorité en tête.

— J'ai une course à faire. On se retrouve à la maison.

Sherlock redevient soudain très sérieux. Il acquiesce. Il m'accompagne un bout, jusqu'à la sortie du parc et une avenue assez passante pour trouver un taxi.

* * *

Encore merci pour votre fidélité. Désolée pour le délais, je suis parti quelques jours sans le net et pas moyen de faire la manip depuis mon smartphone _ ! Je m'excuse sincèrement pour l'attente !


	19. Chapitre 19

**19**

Il est presque 19h quand je pousse la lourde porte en bois du 221 B Baker Street. Je monte prestement l'escalier, la anse d'un sac en papier dans la main gauche.

La vision apocalyptique du salon me laisse sans voix.

Partout.

Il y a du bordel partout.

Les cartons ouverts, des meubles ajoutés dans les zones jusqu'alors inoccupées – les vitrines stockées à l'étage ont retrouvé leur place initiale et sont visiblement entrain d'être remplies – je rentre dans la cuisine. Ici aussi, le cataclysme a frappé. Des instruments de labo recouvrent la table. Celle en demi-lune, contre le mur, est épargnée par le bazar ambiant qui semble se reproduire par capillarité. Dès qu'il touche une surface vierge, immédiatement, elle se retrouve encombrée d'objets divers. Je pose le sac et range le thé dans le placard. Une grande inspiration avant de retourner bravement dans le salon.

Sherlock est allongé dans le sofa, mon ordinateur posé sur son ventre, les yeux rivés au plafond. Je débarrasse sans précaution le fauteuil, de l'amas de revues, et bricoles non-identifiées qui l'occupent. Le clac de la pile sur la table basse sort de sa torpeur le responsable de ce souk. Je tapote le coussin avec un imprimé de l'Union Jack aux couleurs un peu passées et m'installe. Hors de question de participer à la remise en état du salon.

J'en ai marre !

— Ha ! John, j'ai mis un peu d'ordre dans ma chambre, m'explique Sherlock en se levant avec précipitation. Il manque de faire tomber ma machine, ça m'énerve encore plus de le voir ainsi s'agiter.

Je ne prends pas la peine de masquer mon étonnement et le fusille du regard.

— Ta conception de « mettre de l'ordre » diverge radicalement de la mienne. Je t'avais proposé de t'aider...

— Je t'ai demandé il y a une bonne heure. Tu n'as pas répondu, je m'y suis donc collé tout seul. J'aimerais retrouver mon lit. Et dormir dans le sofa te rend irritable.

Il commence à vider frénétiquement d'autres cartons en empilant le contenu en vrac sur le bureau, déjà surchargé.

— Il y a une heure ?! Je n'étais pas... Laisse tomber ! Ce n'est pas le sofa qui m'irrite mais retrouver – je prend une inspiration et me calme – retrouver le salon dans un état digne d'une chambre d'ado en pleine rébellion.

Râler ne sert à rien. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée dans ce chaos. Et, pour une fois, la solution habituelle de quitter le navire en attendant que la tempête nommée Sherlock soit allée faire ses ravages ailleurs, ne me tente pas. Je pourrais aller à la boxe, juste une heure ou deux. Mais j'ai envie d'être avec lui. De profiter de sa présence. D'oublier son absence. D'oublier les défaillances.

Je me relève et me dirige vers sa chambre. Il se fige :

— Attends, John. Je vais ranger rapidement ! Pas besoin que tu sortes.

Il me regarde alors d'un air soupçonneux avec, à la main, ce qui ressemble à un os humain. Un radius peut-être...

— C'était ça ta course ? À qui tu les as offertes ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

— Les fleurs ? À qui ?

Je soupire. Sa crainte de me voir m'en aller n'aura duré qu'un battement de cœur. Qu'il sache que j'ai acheté et offert des fleurs ne me surprend pas. Je l'ignore et vais constater l'étendue des dégâts dans sa chambre. Il lâche son os et se précipite sur mes talons.

Sa chambre est parfaitement rangée. Tout a retrouvé sa place. Exactement comme avant. Comme il y a trois ans et trois mois. Je saisis pourquoi le salon est tellement en bordel. Je me retourne et manque de tamponner Sherlock. Il m'attrape par les épaules, me stabilise. Son regard s'adoucit et, je vois, ébahi, la tirade mourir à ses lèvres. Lui même paraît surpris d'avoir cesser son interrogatoire. Sa voix sonne étrangement, trop rauque :

— Si tu veux m'aider, c'est dans le salon que ça se passe.

J'opine du chef. Il hésite, et avec une nonchalance feinte, demande :

— Heu... À qui tu les as offertes, alors ?

Je pourrais le faire mariner. Ou alors, il prendrait deux minutes pour réfléchir – ce qui est probable – et trouverait seul la réponse.

— Molly.

— Molly ? C'est juste une amie ?

— Oui, je lui confirme, juste une amie. Notre amitié est née principalement de la douleur partagée de te perdre, je voulais... Je tenais à lui dire que ton retour ne changeait rien. Que je n'étais pas en colère. Et puis, j'ai découvert qu'elle savait si peu. Tu es resté parfois plusieurs mois sans lui donner de nouvelle. Elle finissait toujours par croire que cette fois, tu étais bien mort. En fait, je me demande si ce n'était pas pire pour elle...

Je n'ai pas envie de ressasser tout ça.

J'ai pris le temps de passer chez un fleuriste parce lui offrir une boîte de thé, même de grande qualité, n'était pas un geste suffisant. J'ai laissé la vendeuse composer un beau bouquet qui soit résistant et supporte la lumière artificielle du labo. Puis, j'ai été à Barts. J'étais certain d'y trouver Molly encore en train de bosser. Le retour de Sherlock l'a secoué et je la connais, se noyer dans le travail est toujours le remède quand elle se sent déprimée ou qu'elle doute.

Nous avons discuté un bon moment. Je crois que ça va entre nous. Je lui ai même dit que cette fois, la collocation avec Sherlock serait plus de la cohabitation. Le sujet me gênait un peu mais je tenais à sous-entendre le changement dans notre relation avant qu'elle l'apprenne d'un des sbires de Lestrade. Surtout d'Anderson. C'est le seul que je ne supporte pas. Molly m'a regardé, interdite, m'a demandé si « elle devait comprendre ce qu'elle comprenait parce que si elle comprenait mal ce serait très ennuyeux mais qu'elle espérait vraiment qu'elle comprenait bien ». Et puis, elle m'a serré dans les bras, félicité et dit des choses tellement embarrassantes que je ne veux plus y songer.

Les mains de Sherlock sont toujours posées sur mes épaules, elles s'accrochent à moi fermement. Des boucles sombres glissent sur son front. Il a l'air perdu dans les nuages. Pourtant, son regard est toujours aussi vif.

— Bon, tu m'aides alors ?

— Oui, je lâche dans un soupir exaspéré.

De retour dans le salon, je lui explique mon plan, simple et efficace. Tout ce dont il n'a pas un besoin immédiat retourne dans les cartons – sa mine déconfite vaut le détour – et retourne à l'étage, dans la pièce attenante à ma chambre. Ses pièces de musée et autres bibelots peuvent aller dans leur vitrines et sur les étagères, à condition que cela ne déborde pas. Quant à transformer la cuisine en labo, j'en reconnais la nécessité, à condition que la table murale reste dédiée au repas. Je borne aussi un espace sur le plan de travail et dans le frigo. Je profite de sa bonne volonté temporaire pour instaurer des limites qui n'auront que la durée de vie que Sherlock voudra bien leurs accorder.

Je ne suis pas dupe.

Le principal est de rendre l'appartement vivable. Mrs Hudson rentre dans deux ou trois jours. Je préférerai éviter qu'elle découvre à la fois un appartement en champs de bataille et un Sherlock bien vivant.

En une heure, le problème est réglé.

Sherlock a râlé en non stop, argumentant de l'utilité de tel ou telle chose – un couteau suisse rouillé, une boite remplie de capsules de bouteille de champagne, un set complet d'arceaux de croquet, des osselets – et de la nécessité vitale d'avoir à portée de main tous ses atlas, y compris ceux périmés depuis trente ans ainsi qu'un guide des conventions mondaines aux pages moisies. En final, je lui cède tout l'espace du bureau. Après tout, j'ai une console dans ma chambre qui peut servir de remplacement. Je m'apprête donc à monter mes quelques affaires quand il décide que je serai mieux installé dans le salon. Il redéplace donc ses piles de foutoir et, grand prince, me rend une miette de mon espace d'antan.

Je le connais. Il veut juste m'avoir sous la patte.

C'est moi qui me coltine les cartons à monter à l'étage.

Déjà, parce qu'avec son hématome au thorax ce ne serait pas intelligent que Sherlock m'aide, et surtout parce que j'ai besoin d'exercice physique. Il y a un monstre dans mon ventre. Un monstre de rage et d'envie et à chaque fois que Sherlock entre dans mon champs de vision. J'ai l'impression qu'il va prendre le contrôle.

Sherlock est là.

Je réalise peu à peu qu'il est vraiment là. Qu'une vie interrompue reprend son cours. Après trois ans de parenthèse. Mais c'est différent.

Il m'a embrassé. Encore.

À chaque fois que je le regarde, le monstre s'étire et grogne. Il faudrait un grain de sable pour que l'émotion me submerge, que tout déraille. Mes phalanges fourmillent et je réaffirme ma prise sur le petit meuble que je suis en train de transporter. J'ai fait plusieurs aller-retours. Je me tape une suée. J'aurai dû troquer ma chemise contre un débardeur léger.

Sherlock a poussé les cartons en bas de l'escalier. Je le surprends en train de s'agiter dans le salon, tout seul. Encore un autre carton. Là haut, dans la pièce du fond, j'ai bien tout empilé avec soin, organisé l'espace de façon à ce que le placard et la fenêtre restent accessibles. Encore un voyage. La transpiration glisse le long de ma tempe. Je m'essuie du revers de la main. J'ai les aisselles collantes. Une douche. Une bonne douche. Voilà ce à quoi j'aspire.

Encore un dernier. Je monte les marches rapidement, jusqu'à être essoufflé. J'ai envie de taper. Peut-être que j'aurais quand même dû aller à la salle de sport. Je referme la porte, donne un tour de clef, par habitude. Je ne suis pas rentré dans cette pièce depuis longtemps, comme la chambre de Sherlock. Cette fois, je ne redescends pas. En bas, j'entends Sherlock qui termine de ranger dans l'inefficacité la plus totale. Le chahut est inversement propositionnel au travail accompli.

Je pue. Je suis énervé. Fébrile. Même angoissé. J'espère vraiment que des poursuites judiciaires ne vont pas nous rattraper. Que la presse va nous foutre la paix. J'ai confiance dans Carmine, ses compétences et ses contacts. Pourtant...

Je suis heureux de retirer ma chemise. Je la laisse sécher sur le dossier de la chaise pour la mettre au sale plus tard. Je déboutonne mon pantalon. Du placard, je sors un vieux t-shirt à l'effigie de mon bataillon et un jean bleu délavé. Je suis entrain de finir de me déshabiller quand j'entends le craquement dans l'escalier. Sherlock pointe son nez par la porte entre-ouverte.

— John ?

Il entre sans être invité. Je me fige, le pantalon à mi-cuisses, esquisse un mouvement, entravé, manque de me vautrer la tronche. Je le vois contenir un sourire. Il me regarde franchement.

— Je sors quelque chose du congel ? Tu dois avoir faim.

— Je crève la dalle.

Ma réponse me surprend je suis affamé. D'habitude c'est moi qui veille à ce que Sherlock se nourrisse au moins une fois par jour, qu'il dorme au moins quatre heures par nuit. Il a appris à prendre soin de lui. Au moins assez pour être fonctionnel. D'être l'objet de sa sollicitude me déroute. C'est loin d'être déplaisant.

— Ok. Je m'en occupe alors, il hésite un peu avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus doux, merci pour le coup de main.

Il ne semble pas vouloir sortir. Ma propre odeur me dérange. Je finis de retirer le pantalon. Je le secoue un peu, vide les poches et le suspens dans l'armoire.

— Toujours aussi méticuleux ?

Je lui souris, par-dessus mon épaule :

— Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos des veilles habitudes...

— Qu'elles ont la vie dure. Et elles ne sont pas les seules...

Son regard glisse sur mon torse avant de remonter sur mon visage. Je le soutiens. Un frisson. Le souvenir de la douche de la veille. Ses lèvres sur moi... Son inexpérience, ses hésitations. Il apprend vite, le pro de l'observation. Même si, étant lui-même sujet à l'émoi, cela doit ralentir son cerveau. Je chasse l'image érotique de Sherlock, agenouillé dans l'étroite cabine.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant un peu plus la masse bouclée. Le vert de ses yeux capte la lumière mourante du jour. Il sait exactement où flottent mes pensées. Et son regard coule vers mon entre-jambe. Direct.

Fier. Probablement très fier. Mon attitude troublée flatte son foutu ego. Arrogant. Fichu arrogant qui devine trop vite... J'ai l'impression d'être une pucelle de 16 ans. Quoi que, est-ce que les gamines d'aujourd'hui sont encore vierges à 16 ans ?

Je secoue la tête et me dirige vers la salle d'eau. Changer de sujet. Avant de perdre tout contrôle.

— Tu es certain de savoir utiliser le micro-onde à des fins culinaires ?

— Comment crois-tu que j'ai survécu avant de te connaître ?

— En mangeant dehors...

— Pas faux. Mais j'ai lu la notice.

Il s'éclipse sans attendre ma réponse, pour être certain d'avoir le dernier mot. Et le regard très appréciateur qu'il me lance clôt le sujet.

Je pose les vêtements propres sur abattant des toilettes et procède rapidement à un nettoyage vigoureux. Je termine à l'eau froide, revigorante. Un rapide passage au rasoir électrique. Je m'habille. Il faudrait qu'on discute un minimum...

J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ça a changé entre nous. Si j'ai été vraiment aussi aveugle que ce qu'il a suggéré... À moins qu'il ait connu un équivalent de la révélation que j'ai eu, une nuit alcoolisée à Paris, dans un bar gay ? Je sais que c'est différent. L'acte sexuel implique un abandon, une confiance dans son partenaire, même relative. Deux choses qui terrorisent Sherlock. Et puis, sa notion de plaisir a toujours été très... cérébrale.

Je l'ai vu prendre son pied à résoudre des énigmes complexes et à être reconnu pour ce talent. Son intérêt nouveau pour la chair n'est pas pour me déplaire. Mais je veux être sûr de sa sincérité, sûr qu'il n'est pas juste en train d'adapter ses réactions, son mode de vie au mien.

Étrange hein ?!

Sherlock semble si indépendant, égocentrique, à la limite de l'autisme dans ses comportements renfermés. Il peut ignorer tout ce qui arrive autour de lui, quand il est dans un environnement familier et intime. Il peut être proprement odieux. Pourtant, ce qu'il a fait, c'était pour moi. Dans sa foutue caboche, je sais qu'il prend des décisions pour moi, pour me protéger. Je sais aussi qu'une de ses plus grandes terreurs est que je pète un plomb, que je me barre. Que je l'abandonne. Mycroft a attiré mon attention sur le sujet. J'ai eu du mal à le croire. Pas besoin d'être un docteur en psychologie pour décrypter certains indices. Pourtant, c'est lui qui est parti.

Je veux qu'il aille bien. Qu'il se sente bien. Bien sûr je crève d'envie d'avoir cette relation avec lui. À chaque fois que je le vois, je sens bien le désir qui brûle mes tripes et un peu plus bas aussi. Je soupire. Je ne suis pas motivé pour cette conversation. J'ai juste envie de le prendre assez sauvagement, je l'avoue, sur le sofa. Ou le tapis. Ou même mon bureau. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste...

Je descends l'escalier avec une lenteur calculée, me promettant de laisser dormir le monstre momentanément assoupi au creux de mon ventre.

Quand je rentre dans la cuisine, j'entends le bruit de l'eau. Il a sorti un plat qu'il a enfourné au micro-ondes. Il est dégelé mais froid. Une portion pour une personne. Je sors le reste de salade chinoise de ce midi. Si j'arrive à lui faire avaler, je serai content. Je me sers un verre d'eau que je vide d'une traite. Il a rangé un peu, béchers, tubes à essaie et lamelles sont rassemblés dans une boite en métal. J'attrape un bouquin qui traîne sur le plan de travail. Maladie de peau ?! Miam. Ça me rappelle mes années d'études.

Une de mes petites amies de l'époque qui était dans une université, en lettres je crois, avait eu la bonne idée de feuilleter un de mes bouquins de cours juste avant qu'on aille au restaurant. À l'époque, mon enthousiasme de médecin en devenir avait pris le dessus et je m'étais lancé dans des explications détaillées sur un sujet... disons peu propice au flirt et certainement pas propice du tout à ouvrir l'appétit : les mycoses vaginales. La relation n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. C'est une des choses que j'apprécie avec Sherlock. Je peux partager mes centres d'intérêts. Enfin, même si retrouver dans le frigo des organes qui devraient être consignés à la morgue est parfois peu ragoûtant, même pour moi.

— Instructif docteur ?

La voix de Sherlock me fait sursauter. Dans la pénombre du couloir, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il m'observe, immobile. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps l'eau s'est arrêtée. Depuis combien de temps il est là ?

Ses cheveux encore mouillés se confondent dans les ténèbres. Il a enfilé juste un bas de pyjama assez lâche et sa robe de chambre bleue, largement ouverte sur ton torse pâle. A-t-il conscience de son charme ? Dieu qu'il est sexy ! Je saisis mon verre.

Oublie qu'il est vide.

Tente de boire. Pose le bouquin.

— Tu as soif ?

Il acquiesce. Je le sers et mets le plat à réchauffer.

Le ding du micro-onde résonne dans le silence.

— Sherlock...

J'ai la gorge soudain sèche. Je viens de boire pourtant.

— Tu as fini le document pour Carmine ?

— Presque. Elle doit m'envoyer des questions. Je trouve qu'elle me demande vraiment beaucoup d'informations pour un simple article.

— Je pense qu'elle n'a pas abandonné son idée de bouquin...

— Alors, je vais me limiter au strict minimum. C'est toi, mon blogueur officiel.

Je me marre.

On passe à table dans une atmosphère plus détendue. J'arrive même à détacher mon regard de ses pectoraux pour contempler le contenu de mon assiette.

— Elle ne joue pas dans la même cour. Tu le sais. Je pense qu'elle prépare une enquête assez ambitieuse, elle s'intéresse depuis un moment aux systèmes mafieux et à leur implication dans les gouvernements des pays industriels. Les histoires de collusions entre pouvoir et argent sale. Je sais qu'elle a fait déjà plusieurs reportages sur le sujet. Et Moriarty donne aux activités criminelles une dimension assez mégalo.

— Dans ce cas. Tu me reliras avant que je lui envoie quoi que ce soit ?

Encore un fois, il a cette touche d'incertitude dans la voix, cette retenue inhabituelle.

— Oui, je te l'ai déjà promis.

— Ça ne me plaît pas de savoir que je te donne une excuse pour interagir avec elle...

— Hey, tu ne vas pas être jaloux à chaque fois que je vois une amie ou que je discute avec une collègue hein ?! Ta vie va devenir un enfer. Et la mienne aussi par la même occasion.

Sa voix est trop basse, la boutade tombe à plat.

— Ce n'est pas si simple pour moi, John. Il faut que je t'explique...

Il inspire profondément. Je vois ses épaules se contracter.

Je cesse de manger et pose mes couverts.

— Il faut que je te dise pourquoi j'ai mis du temps... des mois à revenir en Angleterre.

Il baisse la tête et un paquet de mèches humides retombent sur son front, aussi lourdes que l'aveu qui reste coincé dans sa gorge. Je n'ai pas envie de l'interroger. Si parler le rend maussade, ça ne vaut pas la peine. Je peux ignorer le problème. Je suis assez doué.

Du revers de la main, je lui caresse la joue. Tiens, lui aussi s'est rasé.

— Pas besoin de te torturer. Tu es là. Finis donc de manger.

— Je n'ai plus trop faim.

— T'es épais comme un porte-manteau. Mange encore un peu.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements :)

Ce chapitre est posté avec un peu de retard car je n'ai pas eu d'accès au web pendant quelques jours (juste avec mon smartphone et je ne suis pas trop douée). Désolée de vous avoir faire mariner !


	20. Chapitre 20

Voici l'heure des révélations ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

20

Sherlock est avachi dans le sofa. Par habitude, j'ai allumé la télé, en fond sonore. Je la regarde peu, juste les informations et parfois quelques séries stupides pour me vider la tête. Sans Sherlock pour vociférer, regarder des trucs nazes n'avait plus aucun charme. Je me suis installé dans le fauteuil, le nouveau, les jambes étirées devant moi. La nuit est tombée. Il n'est pas très tard. Je suis surpris que Mrs Hudson ne m'ait pas téléphoné. Je me souviens alors que mon smartphone est déchargé. Je l'ai laissé dans ma veste. Ou peut-être dans la chambre ?

— Tu vas où ?

Sherlock s'est relevé subitement. Je secoue la tête.

— Je reviens. Juste charger mon téléphone.

Il est à vif. Plus que d'habitude. Je l'ai toujours connu d'un naturel agité, à part quand il cogite et qu'il suspend littéralement toutes ses autres fonctions, sauf celles nécessaires à sa survie. Mais là, c'est différent. Peut-être qu'il a vraiment besoin de parler. Même si c'est pénible. Soudain, je comprends que le long récit de la veille m'a allégé. C'était difficile, mais là je me sens mieux ma thérapeute avait peut-être raison sur ce point. Une fois que c'est sorti, ça va. Je n'avais juste pas envie de me confier à elle.

Je reviens dans la pièce. Il a changé de position. Il s'est assis avec les genoux repliés, littéralement encastrés sous le menton. Il est presque recroquevillé sur la gauche du canapé. J'hésite et choisis de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Immédiatement, il se détend. J'ai l'impression d'entendre le son de son corps, de ses articulations qui se dénouent, se relâchent. Je passe un bras autour de son épaule et, il vient se lover contre moi. Ce geste est si naturel, si juste...

Moi aussi, je sens une veille tension refluer de mon épaule, de mon bras gauche. Dans un murmure, Sherlock lâche :

— Je t'ai dis que je répondrai à ta question ce soir.

Je resserre un peu ma prise, m'installe confortablement. Le poste de télé émet une lumière dansante. Il a coupé le volume.

— Il n'y a aucune obligation. Cependant, si tu a envie de m'expliquer, je t'écoute.

Il lève ses yeux trop clairs, hésite et se tourne vers moi.

— Ce n'est pas très glorieux. Après la disparition de Moran, j'ai continué de chercher si je n'avais pas oublié une personne dans l'équation. Je voulais être certain qu'il n'y avait plus de risque. C'était ennuyeux. Je n'avais plus grand chose pour enquêter, j'avais épuisé maintes fois toutes les pistes, éclusé les indices, envisagé toutes les possibilités. Je voulais être certain, tu comprends ? Vraiment certain !

J'acquiesce. Je résiste à l'envie de glisser ma main dans ses cheveux. Si je le touche, je perds le contrôle du monstre.

— Comme j'avais de plus en plus de temps libre, la vie est devenue de plus en plus... déplaisante. J'ai recommencé à consommer des produits pour pouvoir dormir. Manger. Et puis, j'ai lu ton blog, demandé plus régulièrement de tes nouvelles à Molly. J'ai même quelques fois sollicité mon frère. Il fait une petite grimace comme s'il avouait un crime odieux ou qu'il se souvenait d'un truc nauséabond. Je crois que c'est à cette période, dans les cinq à six mois après le décès de Moran que j'ai commencé à aller... pas très bien...

Il se détourne, je le vois s'abîmer dans la contemplation du plafond. J'attends la suite. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop où il veut en venir, rien de ce qu'il m'annonce n'est nouveau. Avec son caractère, ce n'est pas surprenant que s'adapter à une autre identité, étrangère qui plus est, serait difficile... Le silence s'étire jusqu'à devenir lourd. À voix basse, il reprend :

— J'ai compris que pour toi, j'étais mort. Tu avais _ta_ vie.

La phrase tombe comme un couperet sa finalité me gêne. Elle me renvoie dans la figure mes velléités de deuils. Ma propre perversion à refuser d'abandonner la douleur de son suicide. Mon refus d'avancer. C'est maintenant qu'il est là, chaud et vivant contre moi, que je peux le reconnaître.

— Molly a plusieurs fois sous-entendu que tu arrivais à avoir des relations stables de plus en plus durables. Tu m'échappais, John.

Il inspire profondément.

— Je sais que c'est idiot je t'ai perdu quand j'ai sauté du toit. Mais je ne pensais pas survivre. Je ne pensais pas retrouver Moran et m'en tirer vivant. Je suis un excellent détective, je me débrouille en arts martiaux mais, face à un soldat, un mercenaire, je ne fais pas le poids.

Je le regarde, ébahi. Ce n'est pas l'accès de modestie qui me choque. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il dise, ainsi de but en blanc, ses limites, ses craintes.

— John, pourquoi crois-tu qu'on fonctionne si bien tous les deux ? Tu as des qualités qui s'accordent avec les miennes. Moran te ressemblait, ta morale et ton humanisme en moins. Bref, j'ai eu la trouille.

Il me jette un coup d'œil rapide, presque craintif, avant de nouveau d'admirer la peinture craquelée dans un coin au dessus de sa tête. J'ai entendu quand il m'a dit hier qu'il ne pensait pas s'en sortir contre Moran je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il pouvait se lancer dans une bataille où l'intellect ne serait pas décisif. Pour moi, la guerre est tactique, certes, mais physique aussi. J'ai toujours su que Sherlock avait des failles dans sa communication avec les autres, mais c'est con, je n'avais pas pensé à des faiblesse plus terre à terre... En même temps, il délaisse tellement sa santé...

— J'aurais aimé m'occuper de ce type personnellement...

— Oui, ça aurait simplifié les choses.

Il sourit tristement.

— J'ai failli revenir quand j'ai su que tu avais eu des relations avec... enfin, que ta sexualité avait évolué, mais comme tu semblais toujours décidé à te trouver une épouse et fonder une famille...

— Hein ? Je n'ai jamais spécialement...

Mon éclat de voix a le mérite de faire frémir sa commissure des lèvres. Et cette fois, enfin, il me regarde.

— Je sais maintenant. J'avais peur. Je me suis trompé. J'avais peur d'affronter ce que j'avais créé en disparaissant. J'avais peur de te blesser encore plus. Peur qu'il n'y ait plus de place dans ta nouvelle vie...

Il a parlé sur un ton monocorde, syncopé, comme la voix artificielle de l'horloge parlante qui récite sans comprendre. Et là, je sais que tout est sorti.

La place de Sherlock dans ma vie est comme ici à Baker Street. Elle est réservée, existante, qu'il soit là ou pas pour l'occuper. Je suis parti d'ici pour cette raison. Je ne supportais plus son absence, inscrite par tout, dans chaque m² de l'appartement. Je suis revenu parce qu'ailleurs c'était pire. Une solitude infinie, pernicieuse. Au moins, ici je savais. Je connaissais le terrain. J'avais circonscrit la zone insupportable. Sa chambre. La salle de bain du bas. Le reste, je pouvais survivre.

Je l'attire contre moi, dans une étreinte qui me rappelle celle de la veille. Ça tombe bien, le monstre de mon ventre est pour. Il rugit.

— Prend toute la place qui te chante – je sais que je regretterai ses mots dans quelques semaines ou quelques mois – je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Tu m'as tellement manqué...

— Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas ? ! Il se redresse, et me toise. Mon bras glisse sur le dossier du canapé. J'ai pris des mauvais décisions. Je me suis trompé. Plusieurs fois. Et je n'arrivais plus à faire machine arrière.

Sa voix vacille.

— Chut. Je t'écoute. Je ne fais que ça.

— C'est la lettre... C'est la lettre qui m'a fait revenir. Cette foutu lettre. J'ai eu tellement peur...

Il se ressaisit, et maintenant il y a une fièvre dans son regard, une colère dans cet horizon gris-vert. Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour le contrarier. Je m'écarte un peu.

— Tu réalises ? Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point j'ai été lâche, John ?!

Et voilà, je me fait engueuler.

— Tu es _mon seul_ ami. Et j'ai été incapable de...

Sa voix enfle comme l'orage. Ce tonnerre n'est pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas ma tête qu'il va foudroyer. Alors, pour éviter qu'il ne raconte des conneries, je l'embrasse. Sans douceur. Parce que je suis un peu en colère aussi. Contre cette attente insensée qu'il m'a infligé, qu'il s'est infligé contre sa faiblesse, et la mienne.

Je l'embrasse. Je le mords. Je l'envahis. Et dans mes bras, il hoquette, s'accroche à mes épaules. Gémit. Ses mains sous mon t-shirt. Dans mon jean. Sa peau contre la mienne. J'ai envie de sa peau. La chaleur de sa langue dans la ma bouche, sur mes lèvres, dans mon cou. Plus bas, ça risque l'auto-combustion. Vaguement, je me dis qu'il doit être toujours vierge. À moi. Envie de lui.

— Docteur Watson ? Je suis rentrée ! J'ai eu des nouvelles assez étranges, et je n'arrivais pas à vous joindre au téléphone... Tout va bien ?

La voix de Mrs Hudson résonne dans le couloir.

Nous nous figeons, horrifiés. Juste le temps de reculer, remonter le pantalon de Sherlock qui s'accroche sur son érection. Il tente frénétiquement de reboutonner mon jean quand la brave femme entre dans la pièce.

Un cri de surprise

— Ho mon dieu ! Je suis navrée.

Elle se détourne. Et puis, la vision doit prendre son sens. Alors, tout aussi vite, elle virevolte et nous regarde, bouche bée. De l'hystérie dans la voix :

— Sherlock ? Oh mon dieu ?! Sherlock c'est bien toi.

* * *

Logiquement, je vous poste la suite demain soir ! Le chapitre est déjà dispo sur mon blog :)


	21. Chapitre 21

21

Il faut quelques minutes pour que Mrs Hudson redevienne totalement cohérente.

Elle enlace Sherlock, s'éloigne en le tenant à bout de bras, éclate en sanglots, l'enlace de nouveau. Elle le réprimande vertement avec un vocabulaire que je n'avais jamais entendu dans la bouche de cette femme toujours élégante et toujours polie ! Puis, elle fond en larmes, fait tout une histoire sur son apparence maigrichonne, le bleu sur sa mâchoire, son air fatigué et ses traits tirés. Moi je trouve qu'il a quand même meilleur mine... Et, elle remet le couvert et lui passe un savon, lui répète en non-stop qu'il aurait dû au moins me prévenir. Je crois que c'est le moment où je commence à être vraiment mal à l'aise.

Être surpris en plein préliminaire par ma logeuse et amie est déjà franchement désagréable. Mais, la voir ainsi rudoyer Sherlock par affection, et surtout le voir lui, totalement incapable de s'extirper de la situation, ça me dérange. Il se raidit et me jette un regard proprement désespéré...

— Mrs Hudson ?! Je l'interpelle. Sherlock n'avait pas d'autre choix que de mourir aux yeux de tous. Surtout des miens. Avec Moriarty, c'était devenu inextricable. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, nul doute que je serais six-pieds sous terre, expédié au cimetière d'une balle bien réelle logée ici. Je pose mon index sur le milieu de mon front. Ça a le mérite de ramener son attention ailleurs.

Cette fois, ses mains agrippées aux avant-bras de Sherlock se relâchent avec lenteur. Elle recule et le regarde. Elle le regarde vraiment. Puis, elle me regarde aussi longuement. Ma respiration reste coincée dans ma gorge.

— Ha ! Excusez-moi, je n'avais pas eu autant d'émotions depuis des lustres.

— Asseyez-vous donc un peu...

Je la guide vers le fauteuil. Le sofa... c'est juste pas possible. Sherlock reste planté au milieu, toujours sous le choc, il a l'air secoué. Je m'adresse à lui, espérant l'aider à retrouve sa contenance.

— S'il te plaît, tu veux bien aller chercher un verre à liqueur dans la cuisine et la bouteille de Sherry ?

Je m'agenouille auprès Mrs Hudson, sa carnation est habituelle, elle a même les joues un peu rosie par l'esclandre. Un mouvement. Sherlock reprend vie, et chose miraculeuse, accède à ma demande.

— Il va bien ? Il est revenu pour de bon ?

— Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le problème a été réglé.

— C'est cet inspecteur que vous fréquentez parfois, Lestrade, qui m'a laissé un message ambigu.

Je l'ai regardé médusée.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois. Il y a quelques temps, nous étions un peu en contact quand votre santé était...

J'acquiesce. Oui, c'est bien du style de Greg.

— Et comme je n'arrivais pas à vous joindre – oui, je sais c'est idiot – je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux que je revienne.

Je sens que ce cher inspecteur a trouvé un moyen de faire payer à Sherlock son retour, avec une bonne dose d'humour. Je ne lui en veux pas. Le timing était mauvais, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Je n'ose y songer. Très vite, en regardant par dessus son épaule, elle ajoute en chuchotant :

— Oh, je suis vraiment navré d'avoir interrompu... vos retrouvailles. Je vais vite vous laisser tous les deux hein !

Je fais un signe vague de dénégation. Je n'ai pas confiance dans ma voix.

Je me suis tellement battu pour expliquer aux gens que non, je n'étais pas gay. Que non, non, non, Sherlock et moi ne formions pas un couple. Que non, c'était juste de la collocation. Juste mon ami. J'ai l'impression honteuse d'être pris en flagrant délit de mensonge. Pourtant...

Sherlock, souple et silencieux, se glisse dans le canapé et pose trois verres et une bouteille sur la table basse. Il s'installe confortablement et me scrute de ses yeux gris-vert impénétrables. Son expression est neutre. Je secoue la tête. Quel poseur parfois.

Je sers une bonne rasade d'alcool à Mrs Hudson et lui donne son verre avant de nous servir aussi.

— Jeune homme, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne laisse rien présager de bon, je ne sais pas quelles sont les raisons qui t'ont poussées à agir, mais sache que tu as fait bien du mal aux personnes qui te sont chères.

Sherlock se redresse un peu et elle tend sa main fine à la peau un peu ridée, aux ongles parfaitement vernis. Le geste coupe court aux protestations. Je sais que Sherlock a toujours respecté cette femme et leur relation dépasse largement celle cordiale d'une logeuse et son locataire. On dirait plus une tante sans enfant et un neveu aimant.

— Tu es ainsi, impétueux, égoïste et pourtant, très généreux quand tu le veux bien. Tu m'as apporté une aide que personne d'autre que toi n'aurais pu m'offrir. Et tu as encore plein de gens à aider. Je suis vraiment très très heureuse que tu sois de retour parmi les vivants. Mais ne t'avise plus jamais à remonter une pareille mascarade ! Jamais. Par respect pour les personnes qui t'aiment et s'inquiètent pour toi.

Contre toute attente, sous le regard perçant de Mrs Hudson et son sermon plein d'affection, Sherlock baisse les yeux et hoche vigoureusement la tête. Elle boit une gorgée de Sherry et reprend :

— Et puis, prends un peu plus soin de toi. Tu es maigre à faire peur. Comment vas-tu faire pour courir après les meurtriers si tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes. Et le cerveau a besoin de carburant pour fonctionner. Bon, maintenant que tu es là, et que le docteur va te requinquer, ça ira.

Cette fois, c'est mon tour d'être soumis aux yeux évaluateurs de Mrs Hudson. Elle termine son verre et se lève.

— Je suis navrée de vous avoir dérangé. Mais la prochaine fois, fermez donc la porte !

Je la raccompagne jusqu'à l'escalier avec la ferme intention d'accéder à sa demande.

— Docteur Watson, s'il vous fait tourner en bourrique et que vous avez besoin de prendre l'air, vous pouvez toujours passer me voir !

Elle m'offre un sourire espiègle avant de disparaître avec une vivacité impressionnante pour une femme de son âge souffrant de rhumatisme.

Dans le sofa, Sherlock s'est recroquevillé. Il a pris sa tête entre ses mains. Un léger courant d'air. La porte est fermée. Je m'occupe aussi de celle entre la cuisine et le couloir aussi. Je retourne m'asseoir à ses côtés. Ou plus exactement, je me laisse tomber sur les coussins avec la légèreté d'un sac de sable. Je soupire :

— Bon sang que c'était gênant...

Un regard. De la compréhension complice. Évidente. Immédiate.

Et nos rires combinés emplissent le salon, chassent les derniers relents du malaise engendré par l'arrivée impromptue de Mrs Hudson. On se marre comme des collégiens qui ont chuchoté une blague salace dans le dos de leur prof. On se marre sans retenue, à en avoir mal au ventre. Enfin, après de longues minutes libératrices, les hoquets se calment. Sherlock reprend une contenance digne plus rapidement que moi. Je glousse toujours sporadiquement quand mes yeux rencontrent les siens, brillants. Vivants.

— Gênant ?! Je ne te connaissais pas si habile dans le maniement de la litote, déclare Sherlock, la voix encore teintée de son rire de gorge. Ses doigts effleurent les miens, et puis, il me prend la main avec une fermeté assumée. Je crois que je ne me suis pas senti autant embarrassé depuis mon adolescence. Merci d'être resté aussi calme...

Son sourire radieux vole les mots de ma bouche. Je reste un instant à le contempler, avec un air probablement ahuri. Je déglutis :

— Le pire c'est l'aplomb avec lequel elle a assimilé la nouvelle. C'est vraiment une femme d'une force peu commune et j'ai toujours tendance à la sous-estimer. Je suis navré qu'elle t'ait enguirlandé de la sorte. Je resserre un peu la pression sur sa main avant de l'attirer dans mes bras. J'amorce juste le geste et il vient tout contre moi.

— Je le méritais plus ou moins. Je n'avais pas encore pensé à la façon dont j'allais la confronter.

Je suis surpris.

Il a tellement tergiversé avant de revenir. J'aurai cru qu'il avait échafaudé un plan détaillé, une feuille de route précise. Je réfléchis un instant. Son comportement avec Carmine. Il a profité de cette rencontre pour médiatiser son retour. Ce manque de prévision colle avec sa confusion, les craintes qu'il m'a révélées.

— En final, c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Et puis – je l'embrasse juste au coin des lèvres – ça aurait pu être largement pire. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus ennuyeux.

Il glisse ses mains sur ma taille et acquiesce.

— Je la remercierai demain pour son timing alors.

Mes protestations sont étouffées avec efficacité. Juste au moment où je songe qu'il serait judicieux de monter dans ma chambre, mon téléphone toujours en charge sur le bureau, se met à vibrer.

— Merde !

Sherlock est plus rapide. Le temps de lâcher mon insulte, il se lève et décroche.

Quelques secondes de silence suivi d'un « non, c'est Holmes ». Il me regarde avec une attention vive. Et le monstre dans mon ventre gémit sa frustration. Marre des interruptions. J'ai envie de balancer le smartphone contre le mur, ceinturer le foutu détective et l'amener de gré ou de force à l'étage. Pas très civilisé comme pulsion. Mais j'ai eu ma dose d'émotions pour la semaine ou même le mois.

— Merci... Je transmets à John l'utilité de ses corrections et ton approbation générale. Une pause avant d'ajouter sur un ton cinglant : Mrs Hudson a écourté ses vacances à la suite d'un malentendu. Elle qui se réjouissait tant de pouvoir quitter Londres pour quelques jours, c'est bien dommage. À l'avenir, j'espère qu'elle ne sera plus importunée...

Je lui arrache le téléphone des mains avant que cela ne dégénère. Une engueulade par jour. Pas plus.

— Greg, merci pour tout !

— John, navré d'appeler aussi tard, je viens juste d'achever la lecture. Le doc est parti en fumé. Je ne te retiens pas plus, j'entends ton revenant qui râle. Bonne soirée.

Je prends congé avec politesse alors que Sherlock part, boudeur, se rasseoir dans le canapé. Il saisit son verre de Sherry, oublié jusqu'alors sur la table basse. J'éteins mon mobile et l'encourage à faire de même. Il me toise avant de déclarer, avec suffisance, que c'est déjà fait depuis bien longtemps. J'encaisse. L'accro au web et aux réseaux qui me dispense une leçon de politesse. Il m'aura tout fait.

Enfin pas tout...

Justement...

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Je tiens à vous dire à quelle point elles me touchent et me motivent. Parce que si cette fic est écrite jusqu'à la fin - ou presque, il manque un omake - vos messages sont autant d'aiguillons pour avancer sur mon gros roman. Et j'ai vraiment besoin d'être secouée ^_^

Pas de Sherlock ni de John dedans mais il y a quand même une galerie de gosses beaux. Que voulez-vous, on ne se refais pas !

Enfin, je remercie particulièrement "Elizabeth Mary Holmes" qui poste chaque semaine sa review avec la précision d'une horloge suisse et également Pika, Melusine-chan et Domy qui commente sur mon blog.

La suite c'est mercredi prochain dans l'étang, il est possible que je ne puisse poster ici que lundi (faut d'accès web le week-end).


	22. Chapitre 22

22

Je me penche, juste pour lui enlever le verre de la main. Il penche la tête, dubitatif. Je l'attrape par le poignet, fermement :

— Viens par là.

Son regard est curieux quoique toujours distrait. Le bref échange avec Lestrade semble l'avoir déboussolé. Mais il se relève quand même, et me suit sans rien dire. Je l'entraîne vers l'escalier. Dans ma tête, il y a le vide de l'océan.

Un grand blanc qui reflète l'abîme du ciel.

Immense.

J'ai l'impression que mon estomac s'auto-digère, qu'un trou noir naît dans mes tripes. Je sens l'angoisse batailler avec l'attirance. Alors, à mi-chemin, je m'arrête. Une marche nous sépare. Assez pour être juste à sa hauteur. Me noyer dans son regard. Et les océans se fondent.

Ses mains sont nouées derrière ma nuque. Il n'y a plus que sa bouche, le goût boisé du Sherry et son arôme de noisette. Un grand blanc dans la tête. Et le reste du corps en fusion. Le silence tranquille est juste troublé par le ronronnement urbain. Et puis, il a le bruit organique de notre échange. Le gémissement étouffé, timide de Sherlock. Sa respiration saccadée. Et toujours, son regard, cette fois totalement focalisé sur moi. Que sur moi. Il me chuchote :

— Je ne te savais pas si passionné...

— Tu n'as encore rien vu...

Il laisse échapper un petit rire très sexy et sa main droite glisse entre nous.

— C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état ?

— Idiot. Oui c'est toi. Tu crois quoi, que c'est d'avoir vu Mrs Hudson ?

Sa langue coupe court à ma réplique. Ça nous prend un peu de temps pour arriver jusqu'à ma chambre. Il a perdu son peignoir en cours de route. Je ferme la porte. Et je vérifie qu'elle est bien fermée.

Après, en un temps record, je me déshabille. Sherlock me regarde, toujours dans son bas de pyjama. Avec une lenteur calculé, il s'assoit sur le lit, tire les draps et se dénude. Vaguement, je me souviens avoir voulu discuter d'un truc avec lui. Vérifier un truc...

— John ?

Sa voix a des accents d'incertitude en total contradiction avec la franchise de son regard, sa posture fière, séduisante. Bon sang, j'ai tellement envie de lui. Envie d'être avec lui. En lui aussi.

Soudain, je suis là, juste devant lui. Comme par magie. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir bougé. Mes hésitations s'envolent comme de la cendre sous le vent. Je sais ce que je veux. Il le sait aussi. Il le veut aussi. Le reste on s'en cogne.

Le lit grince un peu sous notre poids combiné. C'est la première fois qu'il reçoit quelqu'un d'autre de moi. Je n'ai jamais ramené personne ici. Par égard pour Sherlock, ou Mrs Hudson. Ou, peut-être par égard pour moi. Cette chambre est un lieu intime, fonctionnel. Liée à ma vie avec Sherlock. Pas un havre, pas un refuge, juste un lieu neutre que j'ai toujours eu envie de conserver ainsi. Juste pour moi. Mais avec lui, c'est différent. Il est le remède à ma solitude dévorante. Lui, il a sa place ici. Naturellement. Comme son corps contre le mien, ses lèvres contre mon oreille qui me murmurent son désir. Me rappellent qu'il ne veut pas de capote. M'encouragent aussi quand j'hésite, parce que je ne veux pas qu'il soit mal à l'aise. Je sais quel inconfort peut engendrer une sodomie. Et les risques. Surtout quand on est pas préparé. Je suis médecin quand même ! En final, exaspéré par ma lenteur, il me saisit par les épaules :

— Je ne suis pas ingénu. Je ne suis pas fragile John ! Et je sais exactement ce que je veux.

Pour donner plus d'efficacité à ses propos, il guide ma main entre ses fesses, se cambre.

— Et je m'y suis préparé. Internet est un outil merveilleux pour faire des recherches sur des sujets en rapport avec le sexe. Un fois qu'on sait éviter les sites porno sans intérêt, il y a de nombreux blogs et forums qui expliquent, en détail et sans chichi, exactement comment procéder concrètement. Je ne suis pas innocent - Il m'embrasse avec une tendresse inattendue et répète encore – je ne suis pas fragile. J'ai envie de ça. Et pour l'instant, je suis juste...inexpérimenté. Mais tu sais à quel point j'apprends vite.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire et la franchise de ses propos me désarçonne. Distraitement, je lui caresse la joue. Je cherche les mots justes. Il secoue la tête avec impatience.

— John, John, John, on ne va pas y passer la nuit. Quoi que... Et avec un sourire canaille il ajoute : Je suis prêt. Mon hygiène est ok. La lubrification est ok – il guide ma main contre son anus pour illustrer ses propos – donc passe la seconde !

Et il me fait une démonstration très agréable de l'efficacité de son processus d'assimilation.

Après, tout n'est que chaleur et lumière.

Silence et cri.

C'est la première fois qu'il n'y pas de latex entre ma chair et la chair d'un autre. Les sensations sont brutes, directes. Sherlock apprend en effet très vite. Plus vite que moi. Je m'émerveille encore et toujours contre sa présence là, nu avec moi. Je sais qu'il m'offre une chose très précieuse. Mais, comme Sherlock est une personne très précieuse, la plus précieuse même, je ne m'angoisse pas. Prendre son temps.

Et quand, enfin, face à lui, lui devant moi, je vois l'orgasme qui l'emporte, je l'accompagne. La contraction de son sphincter autour de mon sexe est presque douloureuse. J'éjacule. En lui. Je me laisse aller contre son torse luisant de sueur dans la lumière douce de la lampe de chevet. L'odeur de sa transpiration, la moiteur de sa peau.

Je veux me souvenir de tout.

Le reflet dans ses yeux mi-clos, le noir de ses cheveux collés sur sa tempe claire. Chaque détail compte. Chaque détail contient notre échange. Et comme je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi avec lui c'est différent – mieux – je veux me souvenir.

Il m'enserre dans ses bras avec une force étonnante et m'embrasse, avec lenteur. Je réalise alors que l'absence de préservatif a un avantage supplémentaire, pas besoin de me retirer précipitamment pour éviter tout accident. Je reste là, juste à profiter de cet état post-coïtal flottant. Cotonneux. Je suis bien.

— John ? Tu m'écrases...

Sa voix m'ancre et de laisse derrière moi les nuages infinis. Ses bras m'encerclent et m'empêchent de bouger. Ses contractions n'auront de cesse de m'étonner. Il m'aide à basculer sur le côté, doucement, nos jambes toujours emmêlées, je sens mon sexe flasque être libéré de chaleur de son corps. Nos ventres gluants.

On reste ainsi longuement.

Ses doigts glissent sur mes joues. Je lui embrasse le bout du nez.

— Tu veux faire un brin de toilette ?

— Non. Je suis très bien ainsi. Son sourire s'élargit. Même si j'ai la désagréable impression d'être devenu incontinent.

— C'est un des avantages d'utiliser une cap...

— Nan !

— D'accord. Comme tu veux.

Sous le faible éclairage, ses cheveux paraissent d'un noir profond. J'observe la courbe acerbe de ses pommettes qui découpe des ombres étranges sur son visage. Il a quelques petites rides aux coins des yeux. Je me demande comment j'ai pu trouver une quelconque ressemblance entre lui et ce français. Peut-être dans son espièglerie hautaine...

— Dis, pourquoi tu as choisis de te faire passer pour un norvégien ?

Un frémissement dans son expression.

— Si tu ne veux pas en parler...

— Non, non. Il continue de jouer avec les poils de mon torse. Et ça me chatouille un peu. Je trouve juste que tes sujets de conversations sont très... romantiques.

Je secoue la tête et résiste à l'envie de lui claquer les fesses.

— Je connaissais les travaux de Sigerson. Et le norvégien est une langue peu usitée dans le monde, il est donc moins risqué d'avoir son accent reconnu. Et puis, je ne connaissais pas grand chose de ce pays. Apprendre la langue, l'histoire, les structures gouvernementale, le fonctionnement de la société, tout cela m'a occupé la tête quand je n'étais pas concentré sur Moriarty et ses sbires. Et puis, je me suis souvenu de ton conseil, sur l'utilité d'avoir des connaissances générales. J'ai pris le temps de vraiment m'immerger dans la culture norvégienne, de ses traditions culinaires à sa musique populaire.

Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, le débit de ses paroles augmente et je sens sa fierté à me démontrer à quel point il a été malin dans son apprentissage exhaustif.

— Tu as été là-bas ?

— Non ! Pour quoi faire ?! J'avais tout à porter de main.

Je soupire.

— Sherlock. Tu es vraiment un idiot parfois. Ça t'a pris combien de temps ? Deux ou trois mois ? Il acquiesce, soudain méfiant. En une semaine, quinze jours max sur place, tu aurais saisi toutes les spécificités propres à ce pays. Avec ta capacité d'observation et d'analyse, tu n'aurais eu aucun problème pour te faire passer pour un local. Tu sais capturer l'essence des choses dans les détails ! Et tu aurais économiser des semaines de recherche...

J'aime son expression, prise entre la satisfaction d'avoir son intellect reconnu et l'agacement. Il _sais_ que j'ai raison. Il se contente de m'embrasser en réponse. Après un échange assez... revigorant, il me glisse:

— Tu vois, sans toi, je perds un temps précieux.


	23. Chapitre 23

23

Nous avons somnolé.

Et puis Sherlock fut motivé pour remettre le couvert, désireux en élève modèle de me montrer ses talents. Cette fois, nous avons vraiment pris notre temps. Explorer l'autre, se renseigner sur ses préférences, discuter sans tabou, entre deux sessions de caresses et de baisers. Tout est si naturel avec lui... Une découverte qui s'est conclue par une douche avant de s'écrouler au lit, Sherlock blotti contre moi, un air tellement satisfait sur le visage que j'ai dû m'endormir en souriant.

Je suis dans cet état étrange entre la veille et le rêve. Je voudrais retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Quelque chose cloche.

Je suis seul dans le lit.

Pourtant je lui ai dit.

Je lui dis que oui, en général, la présence de quelqu'un dans un lit était un facteur de mauvais sommeil. Que je faisais parfois des cauchemars violents et que je préférais épargner mes partenaires. Ou, plus exactement que c'était très personnel, que je n'avais jamais eu envie de partager ça avec qui que ce soit avant. Mais là, c'est différent. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait rester s'il le souhait. Je lui ai même dit que j'en avais envie.

Et pourtant, je suis seul.

Le réveil indique 3h17.

La place contre moi est encore tiède. Tout est calme. La nuit baigne ma chambre. La porte est fermée. J'ai soif. La bouche un peu pâteuse. Je me lève, allume la lampe et vais boire directement au robinet du lavabo, dans la salle de bain. Où est-il bien passé ? J'hésite. J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il fabrique. Je ne veux pas être intrusif. Nous avons toujours fonctionné en étant indépendant. Enfin, surtout moi. Je me frotte les tempes. Ça m'agace. J'enfile mon pyjama et sors dans le couloir.

Je manque de me vautrer la tronche dans l'escalier en glissant sur la robe de chambre de monsieur. Le satin glisse bien. Je me rattrape in-extremis à la rampe. Je peste. Lâche une ou deux insultes bien senties. Impossible qu'il continue de roupiller avec le bordel.

Le salon est plongé dans la pénombre. Sherlock est planté, nu, au milieu de la pièce.

Il se retourne vivement quand j'allume la lumière et se protège les yeux d'un geste rageur. Mes mains se crispent sur le tissu bleu qui a failli causer ma mort. Il est agité. Ses pupilles sont dilatées et il a la chair de poule.

J'inspire longuement.

— Ça va ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

— D'après toi ? Même moi je dor du mat !

J'inspire de nouveau.

— Tu ne veux pas revenir te coucher ?

— Tu préfères dormir seul.

Je ne sais que répondre. Je crois que je préfère l'avoir à mes côtés. Mais je ne suis pas certain. Pas encore. Tout ça, tout ce qui se passe entre nous est si nouveau, si instable. Comme marcher sur une plage avec des sables mouvants. Chaque pas demande un effort de vérification, une attention extrême. C'est usant. Je me faufile derrière lui et pose la robe de chambre sur ses épaules tendues. Doucement, il oscille et se laisse aller contre mon torse. Lui aussi fait des efforts. Un peu de temps et les mots viennent, sincères :

— Je préfère savoir que tu dors à mes côtés plutôt que tu erres tout seul dans l'appart.

— D'accord.

Il ne fait aucun geste et n'as pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Son regard s'accroche quelque part dans la cuisine. Ou au-delà.

— Tu veux dormir dans ta chambre ?

Un mouvement imperceptible du menton. Et soudain, je comprends le problème. Sherlock n'a quasiment pas mis les pieds dans sa chambre depuis son retour. Maintenant qu'elle est rangée et prête à accueillir son occupant, il a probablement envie de regagner son confort. Je sens son poids basculer encore plus contre moi, s'appuyer franchement. Je me stabilise.

— Alors viens, moi, je tombe de sommeil.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Son attitude m'inquiète un peu. Je pensais que ce qui s'était passé aller rétablir une sorte de normalité entre nous, je commence à réaliser qu'il faudra plus que coucher ensemble pour retrouver l'harmonie qu'il y avait avant. Sherlock est un être complexe. Et je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été blessé par les événements.

J'ai subi.

Il a choisi.

Néanmoins, il a souffert. Je le pousse gentiment. Arrivé devant la porte close de sa chambre, sa main hésite un peu. Il l'ouvre avec précaution et allume la lumière. Il se comporte comme s'il était en terrain hostile alors que dans la mienne, de chambre, il semble maître des lieux. Je secoue la tête et prends les devants.

Défaire le lit, attraper le fil électrique de la lampe de chevet, trouver l'interrupteur, éteindre le plafonnier qui m'aveugle. Je tapote les oreillers propres. Il n'a pas bronché, toujours à l'entrée de la pièce. Alors je m'écarte. J'ai oublié un truc en haut. Immédiatement, il m'attrape par le coude.

— Tu as dis que tu préférerais dormir avec moi.

Je dépose un baiser exaspéré sur son front.

— Oui. Et tu m'as l'air un peu énervé pour dormir. Je monte chercher le tube de lubrifiant.

Cette fois, un large sourire lui barre le visage.

— Pas besoin, tu en trouveras un sous l'oreiller. J'ai pris mes dispositions.

— Hun hunh ?

— Tu as raison, je n'ai plus vraiment sommeil en fait. Et j'ai envie de tester quelque chose.

Il s'approche et me susurre de douces propositions parfaitement indécentes. Malgré ma fatigue, une partie de mon anatomie réagit à sa voix basse, à moins que ce ne soit sa simple présence, soudain si proche. Il a les mains glacées. Et j'entreprends de le réchauffer avec zèle et exhaustivité.


	24. Chapitre 24

Voici le dernier chapitre !

Un long bonus sera publié sur mon blog mercredi prochain. Je ne suis pas certaine de le mettre ici car il s'agit du point de vu d'un autre personnage, étranger à la série. C'est un mini cross-over avec le roman sur le quel je bosse.

Par contre, vous aurez un "vrai" épilogue :)

Encore merci pour vos nombreuses reviews et votre fidélité. Je sais que certains lecteurs se fit au nombre de reviews avant d'attaquer une lecture.

Donc, grâce à vous, ma fic est LUE *_*

* * *

24

C'est un peu bizarre d'être ici.

Les murs verts et bruns donnent un aspect bourgeois et un peu distant à la pièce. Outre le certificat d'obtention de la ceinture noire de Judo du Kodokan, rédigé en japonais, il y a quelques photos dont une, un petit format d'un gamin obèse, derrière la porte est accroché le tableau périodique des éléments – comme s'il ne le connaissait pas par cœur – et des babioles, probablement d'une valeur inestimable sont exposées dans des vitrines. La chaîne stéréo est d'une grande qualité même s'il écoute rarement de la musique sans mettre le casque. Je l'ai entendu quelques fois quand il m'oublie et met le volume à tue-tête avec un concerto contemporain dissonant.

Sa chambre est plus personnelle, plus intime que la mienne, strictement fonctionnelle.

J'ai peu de souvenirs matériels de ma vie d'avant l'armée. Rien gardé de mon enfance, ni de mes études. Je trie méthodiquement et jette le superflu. Quand j'ai emménagé ici, je n'avais qu'une grosse valise et quelques cartons. J'ai amassé en un an et demi avec Sherlock plus de choses que durant le restant de ma vie. Et, quand je suis parti, meurtri et seul, j'ai abandonné aux ordures beaucoup de mes possessions, renouant avec un confort spartiate et simple. J'avais déjà trop d'images qui m'encombraient la tête et dont je ne pouvais me détacher facilement. Je ne suis pas d'une nature nostalgique, les objets inanimés n'ont pas d'âme...

Pourtant, je me sens bien ici, dans la chambre de Sherlock.

On dirait un sanctuaire.

J'ai cette impression tenace d'être un privilégié, d'avoir pénétré sa façade lisse et pénible du génie misanthrope et insensible. Pénétré. À tous les sens du terme. Quoi qu'il en dise, je sais que ses expérimentations en matière de sexualité n'ont pas été jusque là, en tout cas, pas avec un autre être humain. Ses hésitations sont touchantes et là encore, j'ai une conscience aiguë du cadeau qu'il m'offre.

Mycroft avait raison. Vivre avec Sherlock déchire le voile de la réalité et le champs de bataille apparaît nu, dans sa monstruosité fascinante.

Il ne reste qu'à participer !

Et dans ce chaos, méthodique et imperturbable, Sherlock navigue et apporte un ordre, une cohérence, des relations de cause-conséquence qu'aucun autre que lui n'aurait pu décrypter...

L'approche expérimentale appliquée de Sherlock s'étend à tous les domaines. Il intellectualise, pose des questions même dans les moments les plus inopportuns. Pourtant, c'est tellement lui. Ça ne me gêne pas. Pour être tout à fait franc, son langage direct, cru sans être vulgaire, m'excite même. Dans ma vie privé, je suis d'un naturel casanier. Pour le sexe, c'est pareil. Je suis du genre à me limiter à ce qui plaît à ma partenaire sans forcément chercher à me contenter pleinement. Depuis que je fréquente aussi des hommes, même si ça a toujours été plus sporadique et jamais avec une relation suivie, j'ai découvert que le sexe pouvait être plus ludique, moins... conservateur. Même si je reste très traditionnel, surtout en comparaison à certain de ceux que je connais, j'ai appris à m'écouter plus. À demander.

Sherlock lui, n'a aucune pudeur, aucune limite. Il teste, verbalise son inconfort et son plaisir. Il souhaite arriver à un échange pleinement satisfaisant pour les deux parties. Je ne l'aurai pas cru si altruiste. Je découvre avec merveille ce nouvel aspect de son caractère qui m'avait échappé. Je comprends aussi que mes craintes sur son intérêt pour ma personne – qui m'avait paru soudain – est réel, profond. Il ne se force pas à quoi que ce soit. Il ne couche pas avec moi pour que je ne soit pas avec un autre – même si, le connaissant, c'est certainement aussi une des raisons. Mais pas la principale.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a changé entre nous, je sais juste que ça me convient. À lui aussi, à tous les deux.

Le reste ne mérite pas que je m'y attarde.

Alors, quand il me plaque sur le lit avec force et désir, je le laisse me chevaucher sans plus m'inquiéter. Il n'est pas maso. Et dans ses yeux pétillants, un océan de plaisir m'invite au voyage. Il se mord un peu la lèvre inférieure, concentré. J'essuie du pouce un filet de salive avant de glisser le doigt contre ses dents. Il ouvre la bouche. J'aimerai qu'il me prenne. Je lui ai dit. Mais pour l'instant, il ne se sent pas prêt pour être plus actif. À demi-mot, je saisis sa crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur, et pire, de faire mal.

Je ne suis pas pressé. Le temps venu, je serai bien parvenir à mes fins. Et, aux vues de sa motivation et de son zèle, je n'aurai pas à entendre des mois pour mon désir soit assouvi.

Le voir ainsi, sur moi, une main sur mon torse, l'autre presque refermée, en train de se caresser, est le spectacle le plus bouleversant. Je pourrais jouir, juste à le regarder. Sa peau a la texture du marbre, veinée de bleu. Même les ecchymoses sur ses côtes sont belles. Je lui effleure l'arrête de la mâchoire.

Il me sourit.

En moi, je sens monter un geyser de plaisir, brûlant. Torrentiel.

Sur moi, Sherlock combat, recule le moment où il ne tiendra plus. Bataille pour conserver les yeux ouverts. Alors que ses mouvements deviennent plus saccadés, qu'une urgence sourde se lit dans tout son corps, je pose ma main sur la sienne et prends le relais.

C'est immédiat.

Juste quelques va-et-vient. Et je l'accompagne avec une violence peu commune.

C'est comme si un barrage avait cédé. Je me sens à la fois vidé et plein. À neuf. Comme si le sang et les os à l'intérieur étaient renouvelés. Si une force extérieure quasi-mystique m'avait rafraîchi de l'intérieur. Pourtant, quand j'ouvre les yeux, son corps avachi sur le mien, que je regarde ma main tendue, c'est la même chair. Les mêmes cicatrices. Les mêmes marques du temps. Mais à l'intérieur, à l'intérieur, quelque chose est différent.

Je ne comprends pas. J'ai trouvé une quiétude en moi. Un calme. Une sensation à la fois de sérénité infinie et de grand bonheur. Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais ressentir aussi fort. Je ne comprends pas l'émotion qui m'étreint. Ce n'est pas grave.

Sherlock me regarde, silencieux. Et je sais, en mon âme et conscience, que lui comprend. Ça me suffit.

Une maigre lumière blafarde pointe son nez par les deux fenêtres de la chambre. Hier, je ne me suis pas préoccupé de tirer les rideaux, trop occupé par des activités plus... intéressantes. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il peut bien être.

Et je m'en fous.

Royalement.

De toute façon, on est samedi. Barts se passera très bien de ma présence. Dans la nuit, Sherlock a encore réussi à s'approprier tout le matelas. Il dort en boule, exactement au milieu, ne me laissant qu'une portion congrue. Juste assez pour ne pas tomber du lit. Je n'ai pas fait de rêve, ou je ne m'en rappelle pas. C'est parfait ainsi.

J'hésite à me lever.

D'habitude, à peine les yeux ouverts, je suis déjà debout. Ce matin, j'ai envie de flemmarder. Je me cale contre le corps nu à mes côtés et somnole dans une tranquillité matinale douce. Sa chambre est moins bruyante que la mienne qui donne sur la rue. On y dort mieux.

Sherlock finit pas s'agiter. Il ouvre un œil. Me contemple surpris. Baragouine un truc totalement intelligible. Il n'est pas vraiment cohérent avant son thé du matin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant sa mine fripée de sommeil et vaguement déconfite. Il grogne. Déglutit. Avale plusieurs grandes goulées d'oxygène avant de réussir à articuler :

— Je suis désolé ! J'ai dormi.

Je le regarde médusé.

— Oui... D'un autre côté, c'était la nuit. Ton lit, ta chambre. Où est le problème ?

J'assiste à la laborieuse mise en fonction de son cerveau. C'est un privilège rare que de le voir ainsi passer d'un stade semi-végétatif à son habituelle vivacité acérée.

— Je veux dire, ça ne t'as pas gêné que je reste ici la nuit entière ? J'étais vraiment épuisé.

Je lui ébouriffe sa tignasse déjà bien en pétard.

— Gros bêta.

Un baiser sur le front et un sur ses lèvres pour désamorcé la moue boudeuse déjà dégoupillée.

Je m'étire et m'apprête à me lever. Il me ceinture d'un geste maladroit trahissant son état pas encore tout à fait opérationnel.

— Attends.

Je ne me fais pas prier et le laisse s'installer contre mon torse. Je glisse une main sous sa tête et l'attire plus près.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

Il me jette un regard de pitié comme si j'étais vraiment débile de lui demander cette évidence.

— Pas réveillé.

Je reformule.

— Ton popotin. Ça va ? Pas de douleur ?

La nuit a été assez... passionnée. Parfois, en pleine action, avec le corps saturé d'endorphines, la frontière entre douleur et plaisir est perméable. Je veux vérifier qu'il aille bien. Au pire j'ai de la crème pour le soulager.

Il me sourit, dévoilant toutes ses dents. Une mimique assez drôle avec ses yeux encore bouffis et ses boucles brunes en bataille.

— Ça tire un peu. Rien de méchant.

— Bien.

— John, à propos de cette histoire de contraintes à notre collocation...

— Oui ?

Sa voix me paraît incertaine et je crois que la fatigue n'y ait pour rien.

— Moi aussi j'aimerais bien mettre une règle.

— Je t'écoute.

— Disons qu'il s'agirait plutôt de réciprocité. Vu que ton intimité me concerne et que j'ai donc mon mot à dire, j'aimerai que toi aussi tu sois impliqué.

Je le regarde sans vraiment comprendre où il veut en venir.

— Je veux bien respecter ton intimité, tes affaires. J'aimerai que tu respectes les miennes aussi.

Là, les yeux ronds, je ne capte vraiment plus rien. Sa main glisse sur mon torse. Visiblement, il essaie de faire des couettes avec mes poils...

— Considérant que nous avons une relation, une liaison même, en plus de notre partenariat de travail, d'un genre particulier je l'avoue, que nous vivons ensemble en collocation avec un partage des pièces communes mais aussi de nos chambres, nos intimités sont donc très mêlées, au sens propre comme au figuré or je tolère très mal tout corps étranger qui envahit mon espace, donc le tien. Par conséquence, par respect pour moi, je te demande de ne ramener personne d'autre que moi dans ta chambre et dans ton espace personnel.

Quelle belle démonstration. Je me retiens de rigoler, et je le serre plus fort.

— Sherlock, si tu veux me demander de ne pas coucher ailleurs, sache que j'ai toujours été fidèle dans mes relations. Même quand elles n'ont été qu'épisodiques. Déjà parce que ça limite les risques sanitaires et surtout, j'ai déjà tellement de difficultés à en entretenir une que je ne vais pas jongler avec plusieurs.

— Même tes partenaires masculins ?

— Ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Et si leurs mœurs sont différentes des miennes, me savoir bi n'a pas changé ma conception des relations entre deux êtres humains.

— Ok. Tu me promets alors ?

Ah, je me doutais qu'on arriverait là. Je savais qu'à vivre de nouveau avec lui, j'abdiquais toutes mes chances d'avoir une once de vie privée pour le restant de mes jours. J'échange avec bonheur ma solitude sèche et stérile contre ce quotidien là. Au moins, avec Sherlock, je ferai des économies en restau, fleurs et chocolats. Il a des goûts simples. Pour lui faire plaisir, il suffit de parcourir assidûment les pages «faits divers » des journaux et lui trouver le meurtre le plus sordide, le plus bizarre.

— Oui, Sherlock. Je donne à ma voix un accent faussent solennel. Je te promets une fidélité totale et absolue tant que tu ne te remets pas à fumer où à consommer des médocs sans discernement.

Il me fusille du regard.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

— Oui.

S'en suit une séance de lutte qui s'achève par un baiser et un Sherlock totalement réveillé, même sans son thé. Je me lève enfile mon pyjama et fait mes exercices quotidiens d'étirements pour mon épaule. Sherlock sort de la chambre à poil avant que je n'ai pu lui râler dessus.

De la cuisine, j'entends le cri de Mrs Hudson suivi d'une remarque sur un ton réprobateur de Sherlock. Il revient dans la chambre, vaguement penaud, me toise, prend sa robe de chambre, l'enfile dans un geste théâtral et sort sans même l'attacher, les pans voletants derrière lui.

Nouveau cri de Mrs Hudson.

Home sweet home.


	25. Épilogue

Cette fois l'histoire s'achève !

Pour lire l'omake (scène qui se passe avant le chapitre 1 et explique pourquoi et par qui Sherlock s'est fait casser la figure) rendez-vous sur mon blog "etang-de-kaeru". La fic est accessible dans la colonne de droite.

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi et encourager, merci d'avoir laisser autant de reviews ! C'est ma première fic et j'avoue que cela me ravit d'avoir autant de retour !

* * *

**Épilogue**

Rien ne vaut la routine. La tranquillité du foyer. Installé dans mon fauteuil, je lis le journal. Le mug de thé fumant à portée de main. Un réconfort à ce mois de novembre froid et pluvieux. Un milieu de matinée tranquille, sans cadavre ni échantillon. Sherlock squatte (encore) mon ordinateur. Je ne comprends pas.

Pourtant, sa machine toute flambant neuve l'attend sur la table basse. À priori, la mienne exerce une attraction bien plus forte. J'ai bien tenté d'utiliser la sienne, mais son système d'exploitation alternatif me déroute. J'ai lâché l'affaire. Je suis loin d'être un handicapé de l'ère numérique, mais de là à me retrouver sur une interface dépouillée, sans icône ni barre des tâches...

De toute façon, je n'ai rien à raconter sur mon blog aujourd'hui. Et je préfère lire la presse sur papier plutôt que sur écran. Le bruit de la feuille qui craque, l'odeur de l'encre. Je parcours la une du _Times_. C'est rarement là que je trouve de quoi lui mettre sous la dent avide du génial détective consultant. Et si je ne lui trouve pas rapidement un truc pour occuper sa cervelle emballée, il va devenir pénible... Déjà hier soir, il a fait assez de raffut pour que Mrs Hudson me fasse une réflexion – polie et gentille certes mais une remarque quand même – au réveil.

J'entoure un article qui attire mon attention.

— Tu as entendu parlé du double meurtre des femmes de chambres ? Sherlock ?

L'absence de réponse de sa part est une habitude. Je lève les yeux. Il a un casque audio sur les oreilles. Un gros. On dirait un de ces casques qu'ont les DJ.

— Sherlock ?!

Immobile, une parfaite statue. Il est assis dans une position incongrue, presque en boule, avec les jambes repliées, les talons sur le siège de la chaise. Son menton sur les genoux. Il écoute.

Je me lève, pose le journal.

Aucun des mouvements n'attire son attention. Je regarde donc l'écran. Un navigateur internet est ouvert. Je lui tapote l'épaule, soucieux de ne pas le surprendre ni de lire par dessous son épaule. Sherlock a un problème avec la notion d'intimité, j'espère bien l'éduquer en lui montrant l'exemple.

— Hein ?

— Qu'est ce que tu écoutes ?

Ça m'a l'air d'être plus passionnant que mon histoire de caméristes trucidées...

— Coldplay. C'est un groupe de rock, britannique.

— Oui, je sais. Et tu t'es soudain découvert un intérêt pour leur musique ?

— Non. Molly m'a dit un jour qu'une de leur chanson, _The scientist_, lui faisait penser à moi.

— Tu l'as donc trouvé sur le net et tu as décidé de l'écouter en boucle ? C'est ce que tu fais depuis deux heures ?!

Là, j'avoue je suis totalement incrédule. Sherlock retire la prise jack et le son se déverse soudain dans le salon. Malgré la piètre qualité des enceintes, je reconnais le morceau. Je crois l'avoir entendu dans un film, ou peut-être à la radio. S'il l'écoute avec autant d'attention, c'est que les paroles de Molly ont fait mouche. Je doute fort qu'il me les rapporte avec justesse. Je tends l'oreille, espérant saisir dans le texte un peu du mystère...

— C'est triste comme morceau...

Sherlock se targue d'être capable de se dissocier des sentiments, d'être capable de contrôler ses émotions. Je ne suis pas un champion de l'empathie mais lui tente désespérément de ne rien ressentir. Son apparence est impeccable. Lisse, froide. Totalement impossible à escalader. Mais je connais sa face Nord...

Il a les yeux brillants, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, comme s'il était à l'orée d'une révélation. Il remet le morceau au début. Encore une fois. Pourtant, les paroles sont claires non ? Une histoire d'amour qui capote, et un des amants qui voudrait rembobiner. Revenir au début de l'histoire. Un amant qui n'écoute pas son cœur, un scientifique... Et la mort s'invite. Peut-être que ce n'est pas un amant, jusque une personne qui en aime une autre et qui l'a perdue.

Définitivement.

Ouch.

Ok. Molly est plus subtile d'habitude. Aux vues des interrogations qui dansent dans les pupilles dilatées d'excitation de Sherlock, la subtilité n'était pas nécessaire. Il n'a pas saisi le sens... Moi, j'ai compris. Une émotion m'étreint le cœur, un pâle écho du choc et de l'abandon que j'ai ressenti, quand j'ai cru l'avoir perdu en cette journée de juin.

Ma thérapeute me rabâchait sans cesse que j'avais une incapacité à accorder ma confiance, à exprimer mes émotions. Que ma relation avec Sherlock était un leurre, un confort facile avec une personne encore plus anesthésiée que moi. Qu'il fallait que je m'ouvre, que je parle, mette des mots. Des conneries. Un monceau de conneries.

Pas besoin de savoir ce qu'on ressent si on le ressent. Pas besoin de le dire pour le communiquer. Agir fonctionne bien, mieux même pour moi, et pour lui aussi.

Molly a vu juste. Toujours aussi fine.

Je me penche vers l'écran pour lire les paroles. Je laisse mes mains se poser naturellement sur ses épaules osseuses. Je sens les muscles sous le tissu mince de la chemise. Il ne fait pas très chaud dans l'appartement. Il a probablement froid, sans s'en rendre compte. Comme pour les repas, qu'il saute allègrement. Je suis obligé de vérifier qu'il ne se néglige pas.

Il ne dit rien. Il ne dit jamais rien quand je le touche. Imperceptiblement, il décale sa tête vers la mienne jusqu'à ce que nos joues s'effleurent.

— Et c'est cette chanson qui t'obnubile ?

— Je ne comprends pas le titre, et les références cartésiennes...

— C'est de la poésie Sherlock. Ce n'est pas fait pour être compris littéralement, mais pour faire ressentir des émotions...

— …

Je laisse mes mains glisser sur son torse et l'attire contre moi.

— Ce n'est pas avec la tête qu'on comprend ce genre de texte.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et lui prend la main.

— Viens, je te montre.

Curieux, il se lève.

Je pose un bras au creux de ses reins et l'autre autour de ses épaules.

— Tu veux danser ?! John, je ne vois pas en quoi...

— Schhh. C'est une question de rythme. Écoute.

Les premiers pas sont laborieux, timides. Rapidement, il suit, son corps est félin presque. Façonné par des années de pratique suivie de Judo. Tout en souplesse. La grâce, elle, je pense qu'elle est innée. Ou alors, c'est mon entraînement militaire qui fait que j'ai toujours été privé de cet atout, malgré l'apprentissage intensif d'art martiaux.

Dans son sourire en coin, je reconnais l'amusement quand il découvre un truc fortuit qui lui plaît. Je ne suis pas bon danseur. Je n'aime même pas particulièrement ça. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai initié le mouvement.

Sherlock se prend au jeu, son étreinte se resserre, son regard ne me quitte plus et je me sens sourire bêtement. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce magnifique élan du cœur que décrive les comédies romantiques. Je suis patriote. Je suis un soldat. Je sais ce que l'engagement implique, surtout quand on risque sa vie. Mes relations avec les femmes, et même les hommes, ont toujours été confortables, pratiques. Du désir oui, mais jamais une confiance absolue. Quand à la passion... Je suis trop flegmatique.

Sherlock lui, est passionné. Malgré son discours sur l'absence d'émotion. Jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un réagir avec autant d'effervescence quand il est contrarié, heureux, ou plus drôle, juste mort d'ennui.

Je n'ai jamais été amoureux et je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe entre nous. Je sais juste avec une certitude absolue que je suis fichtrement heureux. Qu'il l'est aussi. Et ça me suffit.

Son expression se teinte d'une touche plus grave.

— Tu as raison. Elle est triste cette chanson. La fin ne me plaît pas.

— Change la. Inventes-en une autre ! Après tout, c'est toi le génie. Soit créatif.

Une moue dubitative.

— Bah, ce n'est qu'une chanson...

Sa mine redevient joyeuse, joueuse même et ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Je ferme les yeux. Je sais que les siens restent grands ouverts, à observer. Je m'en fous. Au moment où je sens sa langue pointer, mon téléphone vibre. Pas le temps de le couper que Sherlock l'a déjà pêché du fond de ma poche et coller à son oreille.

— Non, il n'est pas disponible. Il m'explique le sens de _The scientist_ grâce à une leçon de danse.

— Sherlock ! Je manque de m'étrangler de gêne. À l'autre bout du combiné, je reconnais la voix de Greg. Le pauvre, il doit encore se demander ce qu'il a interrompu...

— Non. Il n'est vraiment pas disponible.

Il détache lentement chaque syllabe, comme pour parler à un jeune enfant ou à un adulte un peu idiot.

Son bras gauche m'écrase contre son torse. Je le laisse faire. J'attends l'argument qui le fera céder. Pour passer le temps, j'inhale contre lui, je respire son odeur. Et cette fois, c'est son téléphone posé sur la table basse qui vibre. Sherlock se redresse, son visage parfait se fend d'un sourire de maniaque. Voilà. Il me relâche, fait un bon de côté. Tourne sur lui même.

— Au moins cinq ? Vous êtes certain ? Peux-être six ?! Merveilleux ! On arrive tout de suite.

Il raccroche et m'embrasse vivement, à pleine bouche.

Je le laisse à sa joie enfantine. Je tâcherai de modérer son enthousiasme quand on sera devant les macchabées. J'attrape son smartphone et lit le texto. Mycroft qui veut nous voir. Parfait. Déjà, il se précipite dans le hall.

— John, dépêche toi ! Donne moi mon mobile, mets ta parka, vite, on a du travail !

La journée s'annonce excellente.

_The end_


End file.
